Pokemon: Junior Cup of Reunions and Rivalries!
by Detective Conan Agency
Summary: Ash, along with traveling partners: Hilda, Cilan, and Iris prepare for the Junior World Cup! Old friends including Misty, May, Dawn, Gary, and Paul come to Unova to participate! New rivalries are born and new battles are fought! Also, an evil organization in Unova plots their attack.. Ash/Misty (pokeshipping sub-plot), possibly other pairings. T for intense scenes. Nothing too bad.
1. New Challenges, Old Friends!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Ash travels with Iris, Cilan, AND Hilda. Ash has all of the Unova Pokemon he has in the BW series with him post-Roxie pre-Junior Cup! I will reveal Hilda's Pokemon throughout the story! Please review! Ages: Ash -15, Hilda-15, Iris-13, Cilan-20, Dawn-14, Misty-17,May-15,Gary-15,Paul-17,Trip-13. Also, every character is wearing whatever they wore in their respective latest appearance in the anime. For example; May will be wearing her Emerald outfit, Dawn will be wearing what she wore in the DP series, Gary will be wearing his Fire Red/LG outfit, etc. Some of it I will include, some I won't. So for the ones I don't just assume their wearing whatever they wore in their last appearance.**

* * *

Ash and Hilda have recently defeated Virbank City's gym leader Roxie, earning them both their eighth Unova gym badge. After learning that the Unova League is three months away, Ash and company have decided to stay at Cynthia's villa and do some resting and training, after recently meeting up with the Sinnoh Champion at Virbank City. Upon arriving at the beautiful villa in beach-side Undella Town in Eastern Unova, our heroes met up with Ash's old friend, Dawn. Dawn reveals she had initially traveled to Unova to attend Pokemon Concerts in Nimbasa City, hosted by Gym Leader Elesa, to incorporate the dazzling performances of her Pokemon into her contest strategies and methods of training. She also reveals that she has decided to participate in the upcoming Pokemon Junior World Cup, held in Lacunosa Town, north of Undella Town. Which of coarse Ash, along with his friends Hilda, Iris, and Cilan, all decided to compete in as well. The winner of this tournament gets to battle the Unova Champion Alder. Cynthia is also having a demonstration battle against Unova Elite 4 member Caitlin as an opening ceremony of the tournament. Our heroes are currently in the middle of a training session, with a few calls from unexpected friends, the tournament gets even more interesting and exciting..

"Pachirisu, quick - dodge!" Dawn, the 14 year old Pokemon Coordinator from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh, called out to her electric squirrel Pokemon.

Pachirisu attempted to dodge Snivy's Leaf Blade, but was struck by the swift grass snake Pokemon, knocking him back.

"Great job Snivy!" Ash, the 15 year old trainer from Pallet Town called out to his Pokemon with a clinched fist.

"Snivy!" she replied with a calm, cool, collected smile to her trainer.

"Quick Pachirisu, strike back with Discharge!" Pachirisu leaped towards Snivy releasing jolts of electricity at her. The attack hit and Snivy, being a grass type, was only took limited damage.

"C'mon Snivy; revover with Leaf Storm! You can do it!"

"SniiiiVY!" Snivy shook off the attack, summoned her swarm of leaves, and sent them hurling towards Pachirisu.

Cilan, Iris, Cynthia, and Jervis (Cynthia's butler at the villa) all looked on from the sideline in shock at Snivy's ability to recover so quickly and deliver such a powerful attack.

"What a tasty way to recover from a bad appetizer!" Cilan commented in his usual Connoisseur dialogue.

"Wow, Snivy has gotten a lot stronger!" Iris added. "Axew!" her Dragon partner popped out of her hair and echoed the excitement.

Cynthia crossed her arms and looked on. "They both sure are into this battle, very impressive to watch." she said impressed.

"Indeed." Jervis, who was standing next to her, added.

The leaves struck Pachirisu causing him to fall over. "C'mon, you can do it! Stand up Pachirisu!" Dawn encouraged her pokemon.

"Chi pa..Chi-" the squirrel Pokemon fumbled around before falling in defeat.

"Yes! We won! Awesome job Snivy!" Ash ran up to Snivy and hugged his grass snake Pokemon. "Take you a good rest now." Ash called her back. Snivy smiled and happily returned to her Poke- Ball. Ash walked over to Dawn and Pachirisu to congratulate them. "Good job guys!" he said standing in front of the two.

"Thanks Ash! We still have some work to do to train for the Junior Cup, that helped a lot!" Dawn replied. "Chi pa!" Pachirisu held up his hand mimicking the words of his trainer in his own way.

"Good take a rest, Pachirisu! You were great." Dawn said as she returned her Pokemon.

"A very productive day of practicing for all of you, why don't we all take a lunch break!?" Jervis called out to the gang.

"Sounds great!" they all said in unison. Ash and company smiled and rushed in Cynthia's villa in excitement.

* * *

"Alright Dewott, Ketchum's Oshawott can use Hydro Pump and we can't! Completely unacceptable! If Ketchum can do it, so can we! Now, focus your water gun on that Patrat and turn the power up!" Hilda commanded jumping up and down. Dewott nodded at her with confidence and released his water gun attack at a wild Patrat full force, knocking it back.

Hilda sighed, "That was good, but not Hydro Pump; we'll work on it." she held out her poke ball and returned her otter Pokemon.

Right as Hilda returned Dewott, her Cross-Transceiver began to ring. She looked on the screen and noticed it was Cilan. She clicked the button that answered the call and held the poke-gear up closer to her face "What's up Cilan?" she answered.

"Hey Hilda! Has your attempts at Hydro Pump been successful?" he asked.

"Nah, not yet. We're getting better, though!" she responded enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it," Cilan held his finger up as if Hilda were standing in front of him at the villa. "ya know, Ash and Dawn had an intense sparing match today. As did me and Iris. You're missing out!"

"Ketchum better be training!" She held up a clinched fist. "Cuz when I get a hold of him in the Juinor Cup it's so on!"

Cilan closed his eyes and chuckled, "Ha, glad to hear you're staying strong. Anyway, Jervis has made us lunch at the villa!"

"Im on my way back."

"Okay, see you here!"

Hilda clicks her Cross-Transceiver off and heads back to Cynthia's villa.

* * *

Cilan walked back to the dining table on the outside balcony and sat down by Iris and Dawn. Iris, Dawn's, and Ash's Pokemon were out on the practice field enjoying their meals and resting from training.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Cilan asked noticing Ash's absence.

Dawn swallowed her food and answered Cilan. "He said he had a skype call he wanted to make to someone, he didn't say who, though."

Iris added while still chewing a little of her meal "Just like a kid, always leaving." she shrugs and Dawn and Cilan both sweat drop and chuckle.

Meanwhile Ash was in one of the rooms of the villa on one of Cynthia's computers making a skype call to someone.

The screen read "Calling Cerulian Gym…" with the picture of a phone shaking below the text.

_Man, I haven't talked to Misty in a while. I can't wait to tell her about the tournament, and my Pokemon…_

He thought as he smiled in anticipation.

_And..to see her.._

Ash's eyes widen and he gets embarrassed from his thoughts.

_What did I jus-_

He was caught off by the someone picking up. Daisy, Misty's yellow haired sister, comes into frame. "Um, like hello, who is this?" she asked.

"Hi Daisy, it's me Ash" he answered waiving at her.

"Oh, it's you. I bet you want Misty, right?" she said in a teasing tone, which made Ash slightly blush and scratch his head. "Uh ha ha, yeah you got it."

"I thought so. One second." she got up to go get Misty.

Misty was drying her hair in the battle arena of the gym. She had just got done with a long swim. She lets out a loud sigh.

"I am so tired." she said to herself, throwing her towel to the side, exiting the arena walking to the showers. Before she could make it, Daisy met her in the hallway. "Hey Misty, like, your boyfriend is on the computer." She clasped her hands together "how romantic. Skyping you from regions away." Misty's face lit up with joy and happiness upon hearing this. She quickly darted toward the lobby without hesitation. Right as she was out of sight she slid back into the doors at the end of the hallway "He's not my boyfriend" she screamed with a red face. Daisy chuckled at the denial.

Misty plopped down on the chair in front of the lobby's computer. "Hey Ash! It's so good to see you!"

Ash's face lit up from this. "Good to see you too Misty! How is everything going over there?"

"Pretty good I guess," her warm smile quickly turned into an angry frown, "actually, im not so good!" she slammed her hands on the desk and got up right next to the screen. "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME IN FOREVER!" she yelled and it seemed like steam was coming from her head.

Ash slightly backed away nervously.

"You hardly ever check in with me! Last I heard you were leaving for Unova and your mom just told me you already have all of your ba-" she stopped her ranting after noticing Ash with his head held down.

Misty's angry expression quickly turned to one of concern. Ash wasn't usually very emotional, this was a somewhat rare sight to see.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a soft concerning tone.

"Im really sorry Misty. You know how I get. I just get so sidetracked with battling and everything, I loose track of time." he responded in a genuine tone of sorrow.

Misty smiled and chuckled a little. "Yeah, I sure do know how you get." she looked down, almost in embarrassment, "I've just really missed you, Ash."

Ash looked up at her and smiled. "I've missed you too."

She looked up at him surprised. He quickly changed his quiet, caring nature to downplay what he just said. "A-and Brock! I've missed Brock too!" he said with a flushed face.

Misty laughed still blushing from Ash's kind words.

They talked for about 20 or so minutes about Ash's gym battles, Misty's gym battles as a gym leader, and just generally catching up with each other. Finally, Ash told her about the Junior World Cup.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah and the winner gets to battle the Unova champ, Alder!"

Misty propped her head up on her hand looking back at Ash. _Wow, he's so cute when he's excited. she thought to herself._

"How about you enter Misty?!"

Misty shook out of her daze, "Wha- me? Enter the Junior Cup? In Unova?"

"Yeah! It would be so awesome! Im sure Cynthia wouldn't mind letting you stay here in her villa with the rest of us!"

Misty snapped out of her original thoughts of entering the tournament and became curious to exactly who Cynthia was.

"Wait, who is Cynthia?"

"Oh right," Ash nervously scratched the back of his head. "she's the Champion of the Sinnoh region, I met her during my Sinnoh travels."

"THAT Cynthia! I had know idea you knew her! Let alone you were friends with her!"

"Ha ha, yeah guess I forgot to tell you."

Dawn was walking by and noticed Ash skyping and curiously walked in the room. She stood just behind him. "Hey Ash where have you been? We've been looking for you." she said with her hands on her hips.

Misty noticed her standing behind Ash. _She's gorgeous..wait, who is she? And how does she know Ash? Is SHE staying there too?_ she thought to herself.

Ash looked up behind him at her. "Oh, hey Dawn. I was just talking to Misty."

_Dawn? I think that's the girl Ash traveled with in Sinnoh. He's talked about her, but he never mentioned how pretty she was. Hmph._

Misty looked away annoyed with a hint of jealousy. Dawn leaned over in view of the screen.

"Hi! Are you Misty? Im Dawn nice to meet you! Ash has told me so much about you!"

Misty looked back at Dawn and tried to cover up her jealousy "Hey Dawn! Ash has told me about you too! It's good to finally meet you!"

Dawn smiled. "Good to meet you t-" she was interrupted by Ash pushing her to the side, "So how about it Misty, ya coming?" he asked.

"I'll talk to Daisy about it. I'll talk to you later Ash, I have to go. See ya!" Misty turned the screen off. She didn't want Ash to notice her growing jelousy from Ash and Dawn flirtatiously pushing each other out of the frame. Ash and Dawn were just close friends, but Misty interpreted their playful behavior as flirtatious.

Misty sighed and walked out of the room to go talk to Daisy about temporarily leaving._ I can't believe how jealous I just got.. she thought as she walked away._

Ash stood up from his chair full of excitement. "Man, im so pumped! I really hope Misty can come visit and compete!"

"Oh, Ash! I forgot to tell you, I messaged May and Gary earlier about the tournament and they both said they were coming to compete!" Dawn told Ash.

Ash's eyes literally began to sparkle. He got right up close to Dawn filled with excitement and joy. "GARY AND MAY ARE COMING?!" he clinched his fist and had fire in his eyes. "Man, the competition is looking awesome! I can't wait for this tournament!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! Im open to constructive criticism! Gary and May make their Unova debut in the next chapter!**


	2. Imagine Dragonite!

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground laboratory..

"Colress, what's the status of the current project?" an older man shrouded in darkness asked.

A yellow haired scientist in a white lab coat holding a strange device approached him. "Not quite ready yet, sir." He looked down at his device and pressed a few buttons, "But we are very close." he said still looking at his device.

"I see." the older man says as he stood up and approached the window on the other side of the lab, overlooking a vast valley.

"Once Genesect is revived, there will be no stopping Team Plasma. Our reign, our control, our new world." The sunlight reveals the man to be wearing a black robe with eyes designed all over it. He has green hair and walks with a cane.

"Indeed, but sir, where is Lord N?"

The robed man, still standing in front of the window with his back turned to the lab, closes his eyes and smiles. "The chosen one is near by. The hero of ideals. N is going to find him." The man opened his eyes, filled with resolve, "The time has come." he said confidently.

* * *

"Thanks again for allowing me to go. I know you three will take good care of the gym!" Misty said holding her Azuril in her arms. Her bags were sitting beside her on the ground, while standing at the entrance of the Cerulian gym, with her three sisty's standing in front of her.

Lilly, Violet, and Daisy all had dismissive expressions. "So, like, how long will you be in Unoba?" Daisy asked annoyed.

"It's UnoVA! And I don't know.." Misty replied diffidently. "I've been working really hard lately. The least you three could do is cover for me for awhile."

Daisy sarcastically shrugged. "Fine, we'll cover for you little sis. Just so you can go see your boyfriend."

Misty's face flushed. She turned to face the door, "He's not my boyfriend!"

The sensational sisters looked at each other and chuckled. "Call us when you get there!" Violet yelled out in a teasing tone waiving at Misty.

Misty stormed out and stood in front of the gym with a red face and her arms crossed. "Time away from those three will be just fine!" She calmed down and looked down at her watch then looked up, "Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak should be here any minute to pick me up and take me to the airport." _I can't believe im going to see Ash after so long.._ her thoughts were interrupted by a car horn.

"Hey Misty!" Mrs. Ketchum waived from the passenger side of Professor Oak's jeep, with the Professor driving.

Misty smiled and waived back. Azuril was also excited to see them. "Hey Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak!" Misty called out to the on coming jeep.

* * *

The mood was calm and mellow back at Cynthia's villa. It was a lazy Saturday morning for our hero's: Ash, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, and Dawn. Little did our hero's know, that would soon come to an end.

Hilda was propping her head up with her hand as she slouched at the breakfast table. Accompanied by Iris, Cilan, and Dawn.

"Is Ketchum still asleep?" She yawned as she spoke, "What a lazy bum."

"I think we're all feeling a little lazy today" Cilan said chuckling.

"Yeah, especially after such a long day a training yesterday." Dawn chimed in.

Iris shrugged. "What a kid. Always sleeping in."

Axew popped up from under the table mimicking her trainer as he often did. "Axew."

"Well im gonna go wake him." Hilda got up and sluggishly made her way up stairs to Ash's room.

"Hey Cilan. Why is Hilda so competitive with Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Those two are different flavors of the same ingredient." Cilan responded, leaving Dawn a bit confused. Dawn had only been with them a few days and had not yet grasped Cilan's connoisseur dialogue.

"He means their rivals. Friendly rivals." Iris looked at Dawn smiling. "Something about Ash gets Hilda's blood flowing. Me and Cilan think Hilda acting like that is just a way to cover up her deep respect for him and the way he battles."

"That would make sense." Dawn responded blatantly. "I thought she maybe she likes him."

Iris leaned toward Dawn, resting her chin on her fist. "Would that make someone hear jealous if she did?" Iris said grinning.

"No no not me!" Dawn waived both of her hands and slightly blushed.

Ash was sound asleep. His body was spread all across the bed with the sheets accordingly out of place.

Hilda face-palmed at the site. "What a weirdo." She picked up one of the pillows that had fell on the ground and threw it at Ash's face with all of her strength.

Ash quickly sat up holding his hand on his face. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked crossly.

"It's time for breakfast." She walked away with a sense of accomplishment.

"Man." Ash got up and went downstairs in his sweatpants, a white tee, and a bed head. "Only reason im goin' down there is for food, not cuz of her." he mumbled as he dragged down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Dawn from the breakfast table.

"Hey guys." Ash said still notably tired. He walked over in the kitchen to get some pancakes and biscuits.

"So Ash, when are your friends getting here?" asked Cilan.

"Uh, I don't know if Misty is coming or not.."

"No, he means Gary and May, Ash." Dawn interrupted. "Their flight was really early this morning, so they should be here around noon."

Ash sat down beside Dawn. "That's so cool." he said, Dawn smiled at him.

"So, Gary was your childhood rival, and May is the girl you traveled with in the Hoenn region; right Ash?" Cilan asked.

Ash smiled and nodded after taking a bite of his pancakes. "That's right."

"Can't wait to meet them!" said Iris.

"Me neither!" added Cilan.

"Blah blah. When are we gonna battle Ketchum?" Hilda asked from the living room.

Ash closed his eyes. "I don't think Dewott can beat Oshawott. So why bother with a battle?" he responded snidely.

Hilda's face turned red and steam blew from her head. "We can go right now!" she said with one fist held up clinched and the other grasped a Poke-Ball.

Everyone else in the room sweat-dropped at the rival-like intense interactions between Ash and Hilda. In the midst of all the commotion, the doorbell rang. Jervis came down the stairs and answered the door. The others, interested, followed closely behind. It was a grave Officer Jenny.

"Hello Officer Jenny. Can I help you?" Jervis asked.

"Is Cynthia here?"

"I'm afraid not. She's in Lacunosa town preparing for the Junior Cup. What's the problem, Officer?"

"A rouge Dragonite is terrorizing the power plant."

Everyone left the Kitchen and stood behind Jervis, listening in looking surprised.

"A rouge Dragonite?" Ash asked.

"That's right." She looks even more concerned than before, knowing Cynthia isn't around to help, "We don't know why, we just know he's powerful. And if we don't stop him soon, damage will be done." she went on.

"Well, looks like we'll be battling a Dragonite today gang!" Hilda spoke up enthusiastically.

"These trainers are very strong Officer; I think they would be of great help to you." said Jervis.

"We'd love to help!" Cilan ensured.

Everyone agreed. Except for Iris, who found herself lost in deep thought.

_A bad dragon pokemon causing trouble? It can't be! There has to be a good reason!_ Iris thought to herself. "Yeah! Let's go check it out!" said Iris who was eager to meet Dragonite and hopefully help it.

"Good, I'll drive you all down to the plant." Officer Jenny turned and headed to her car parked on the side of the street in front of the villa.

"Um, Ash, Dawn could you wait a minute?" asked Jervis still at the door.

Ash and Dawn both stopped as everyone else got in Officer Jenny's police car.

"What's up, Jervis?" asked a curious Ash.

"Would you and Dawn mind staying behind and helping out a young boy in the town. His family are long friends of Cynthia's and I. And Cynthia herself suggested you and Dawn help him out."

Ash and Dawn both looked at each other.

"But, what about the Drago-" Dawn was cut off by Hilda who overheard from the car.

"Don't worry you two, we'll take care of the Dragonite! I'm gonna beat this Dragonite and beat you as soon as I get back, Ketchum!"

Ash and Dawn sweat-dropped.

"Those three can handle themselves. I have the up most confidence in them." said Jervis.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too." He turned and called out to Officer Jenny, "It looks like me and Dawn are hangin' back here. You all go ahead! And good luck!"

Everyone nodded as Officer Jenny drove Hilda, Cilan, and Iris off to the power plant.

"So Jervis, what does the boy in town need help with?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Ah yes." Jervis closed the door behind them. "You see young Christopher has recently lost his Cubchoo."

"Cubchoo, huh?" Dawn curiously checked her Poke-Dex.

"Cubchoo. The Polar Bear Pokemon. When it is not feeling well, its mucus gets watery and the power of its Ice-type moves decreases." the Poke-Dex informed.

"Don't worry Jervis. Me and Dawn will find Christopher's Cubchoo." Ash said confidently.

"Yeah, no need to worry."

"Good. I'll drive you to his villa down the road then."

* * *

Proffesor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, and Misty all finally arrived to the Pallet Town airport. Professor helped Misty put some of her Luggage on the conveyer belt leading to the plane before the check-in. Misty's Azuril was star-struck by the airplanes outside on the runway. "Azzzuu."

Misty looked down smiling at her pokemon "Aren't they great?", "Azu azuril!" she responded in-awe.

"That's the last one. All of your stuff is ready to go Misty." Professor Oak said turning to Misty.

"Thanks, Professor! Ash is gonna be disappointed to not see you two there!"

"Oh I know, I miss my Ash so much. But I can't take off from work this week." Mrs. Ketchum said frowning. "We'll have the Junior Cup on at the restaurant though!" She clasped her hands together, "All of Pallet Town we'll be rooting for my Pokemon Master to win!"

"We sure will Delia!" Professor Oak looked at Misty, "I'd love to be there too but I have a business trip I have to make. However, Me and Delia will certainly be at the Unova League in a when it starts. Do you know if you'll still be in Unova for that?" he asked

"Um, im not exactly sure about that yet." Misty responded sheepishly.

"Well, either way you be sure to give Ash a big hug for me!" Mrs. Ketchum pleaded.

The thought of an emotional embrace with Ash of coarse made Misty blush, "I will Mrs. Ketchum." she said chuckling.

"Flight 212 to Undella Town now boarding." the PA announcer called out catching Misty's attention.

"Well, that's me guys. Thanks so much for the lift!"

"No problem Misty, be sure to give everyone my best!" said Professor Oak.

"Have fun Misty!" Delia added giving her a warm smile.

Misty nodded. "I will. Bye guys." She turned with nothing but her purse as a carry on and her Azuril in arm and walked through the check-in on to the plane. She found an empty seat next to a purple haired young man wearing jeans and a blue jacket reading a magazine.

"Um, excuse me; is it okay if I sit here?" Misty asked him smiling.

He glanced over at Misty and simply responded "Sure." He then continued reading his magazine.

"Thanks." Misty said sitting next to him. She let out a sigh. _Well, here we go. I'm actually going to see Ash after all this time. Why am I so nervous? It's Ash. He's my best friend. But after all this time without him, maybe I really do want something more.._ her thoughts made her slightly blush, only to quickly, instinctively, shake off those thoughts.

"Azu azuril?" her water pokemon looked up at her from her lap concerned.

Misty smiled at her pokemon, "Im okay. Are you excited to meet new pokemon?"

"Azu!" Azuril replied happily.

"Me too."

The plane took off and made it's way to Unova.

* * *

Jervis dropped Ash and Dawn off at Christopher's villa, only minutes down the road from Cynthia's. Christopher brought them over to Cubchoo's playhouse in the middle of a large gated back yard. The door had been barged open breaking the lock, due to being previously locked from the inside. Ash and Dawn begin checking the playhouse outside-in for clues in hopes to find Cubchoo.

"Yeah, he barged the door open alright.." Ash said carefully observing the door.

"Pika.." Pikachu looked on in thought with Ash.

"Maybe," Chris and Ash both looked at Dawn. "what if the door was opened from the outside?" she asked like she was possibly onto something.

"But Dawn.. Chris said he locked it." Ash said in a doubtful tone.

"Yeah, that and the lock is to high up for Cubchoo to reach." Chris added.

"Yeah, but what if someone, or something forced it open from the outside?" Dawn objected.

Ash and Pikachu both looked at the door with their arms crossed in deep thought. "Hmm.."

"Pip pip piplupp!" Piplup called out from a few yards away from the playhouse, jumping up and down.

Everyone walked over to Piplup.

"What is it, Piplup?" Dawn asked her pokemon.

Piplup pointed at the ground with his tiny right wing.

"Look! Footsteps!" Ash said noticing a trail of footsteps leading across the yard. They all followed the trail of footsteps that led them to a dug whole below the yard's gate.

"Did Cubcoo dig this?" Dawn asked.

"Who knows. But at least now we know he's not in the yard or anywhere in the villa anymore. C'mon! Let's go check the woods!" Ash said determined.

Ash, Pikachu, Piplup and Dawn split up from Chris to help search the woods behind the villa for Cubchoo. Ash sent out his Unfezant to fly near Chris to scope the woods from a bird's eye view and his Scraggy to help him search on foot. Dawn did the same with her Togekiss for air and her Quilava on foot, also aiding Chris.

Ash and Dawn continued down a path in the woods searching/calling out for Cubchoo. With Pikachu and Piplup doing the same.

"I remember one time I was separated from all of my Pokemon. Me, Misty, and Brock got attacked by a group of Gyarados and ended up on a remote island. Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander all got lost on the island." Ash said with his hands behind his head, looking up in thought.

"Wow Ash, really? That sounds scary." Dawn said looking at Ash.

"Yeah. The island ended up being home to an attraction park full of gigantic robotic pokemon we thought were real. We all got reunited eventually, but man I was worried."

"I don't know what I would do without Piplup." Dawn said smiling at Piplup who had been walking right besdie her.

"Pip!" Piplup looked back up at Dawn and smiled back.

"So, you think you're ready for the Junior Cup?" Dawn asked walking right next to Ash with her hands together rested on her lower back, leaning toward him.

"You know im ready!" he responded confidently.

"Well, I hope so, cuz you're gonna loose to me if you're not!" Dawn stuck her tongue out and winked at Ash, nudging him then jogging ahead of him.

Ash playfully chased after her. "Yeah right!"

"Excadriiiil!"

"Scolipeeeede!

"Whoa!" Dawn screamed as she stopped in her tracks; noticing a pack of Scolipede and Excadrill just a few feet ahead of her, blocking the roadway in the woods.

Ash couldn't stop in time and clumsily ran into Dawn knocking her over. "Oh no, it's a bunch of wild Scolipede and Excadrill!" Ash said picking himself and Dawn up off the ground.

"Piplup, go!"

"Pikachu, you too!

Dawn and Ash both called out respectively, holding their hands out commanding their Pokemon to attack. After a moment of awkward silence, Ash and Dawn both turn their heads in every direction they could go looking for Piplu and Pikachu. After noticing they were no where in sight, they both looked at each other apprehensively.

"Um, Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any other Pokemon with you, would you?"

"Nope, uh, left the rest with Chris and at Cynthia's, you?"

"Same here.. Um, Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Dawn said hugging Ash frightened by the flock of wild Pokemon. Ash was also looking on terrified.

The wild Pokemon slowly approached defenseless Dawn and Ash.

"They don't look happy!" Ash said as he embraced Dawn and closed his eyes.

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Glaceon, Ice Beam!"

A male and female voice called out from a short distance. Sure enough, a Flamethrower and Ice Beam attack came streaming from seemingly no where, knocking the flock of Pokemon who were about to attack Ash and Dawn back.

Ash and Dawn were still holding each other when they both opened one eye looking on and slowly coming to the realization of what just happened.

"That isn't who I think it is, is it?" Ash asked surprised at what he saw.

Two figures in the distance, boy and girl, with an Arcanine and a Glaceon standing in front of them.

"Just like old times, eh Ashy boy?"

"Long time no see, Dawn!"

* * *

Hilda, Iris, and Cilan made their way into the power plant to confront the raging Dragonite. He was thrashing about launching Flamethrower and Thunder Punch attacks all around him making the building all but collapse.

"Dragonite, you have to stop this!" Iris pleaded standing in front of the Dragonite holding her arms out. "Please YOU HAVE TO STOP!"

Dragonite stopped for a split second and stared deep into Iris' eyes, then he swiped her to the side with his arm.

"That's it, if Iris can't get through to you then it's time for sheer force! Fraxure, I choose you!" Hilda said as she threw her poke ball out and released her shiny Fraxure.

"FRAAAX!" Fraxure clinched his fist and prepared to attack Dragonite.

Hilda smirked as she stood behind Fraxure and stared down Dragonite. "Alright Dragonite, you're mine!" she said tempting danger with her confidence.

* * *

Misty was slowly falling asleep when the pilot came over the speakers to address the flight attendants.

"Flight attendants: we apologize for the inconvenience, but we'll be making an emergency landing in Lentimas Town. Due to a miscalculation we'll have to stop to refuel."

"Uh, really? It's their job to get that stuff right!" Misty pouted.

"It's not a big deal." the purple haired boy sitting beside Misty said. "Lentimas town is only a few miles away from Undella Town."

"Well still, I don't feel like walking that far!" Misty continued her angry outburst.

The passengers exited the plane onto the harbor of the town.

**[These planes that can land in the water. See Black and White episode 1 to see how Ash got to Unova if you don't know what im talking about, haha]**[

"Ughhh.. This better not take them long!" Misty spat as she stepped out on the harbor.

"Ya know, it will probably take them a good hour to get a crew down here and fill the plane up." the purple haired boy who had been sitting beside Misty said as he stood beside her.

"Im Paul by the way." he said just looking at Lentimas town, not extending his hand or anything.

Misty calmed down a bit and turned to him. "Nice to meet you im Misty." She looked down at her Azuril, who was still amazingly sleeping, "And this is my Azuril."

They both then turned their attention to a crowd just on the outskirts of the town by the harbor.

"Man, he's so good!"

"He beat them with just one hit!"

Misty and Paul approached the crowd and noticed in the center, a boy picking up his Deerling who had been damaged from battle. On the other side stood a boy with dirty blonde hair, orange jacket, and grey pants. Standing in front of him was a Serperior.

"Woah. Who are those two Pokemon?" Misty asked in-awe.

"Deerling and Serperior. Here." Paul said handing Misty his Poke-Dex, still looking on at the scene.

"Deerling. The deer Pokemon. The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass." This one was in his spring form.

The Poke-Dex continued, "Serperior. The grass snake Pokemon. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent."

"Wow. Serperior and Deerling." Misty said handing Paul his Poke-Dex back.

The young boy with the Serperior called out to the crowd. "If anyone else is up for a battle, me and Serperior are just getting warmed up." He looked up with a confident grin.

Paul smirked and reached for his belt grabbing onto a Poke-Ball. He began to step forward, but was interrupted by Misty.

"I'll battle you!" The crowd all turned and looked at Misty. "This is my first time in the Unova region! And this will be my first chance to battle a Unova Pokemon!" Misty called out, equaling Trip's confidence.

* * *

**Will the mysterious trainers be able to save Ash and Dawn!? Will Hilda and her Fraxure be able to defeat the rampaging Dragonite?! And will Misty be able to win her first battle in Unova against a formidable opponent?! Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Enter, Team Plasma!

**Hey guys! Just want to thank everyone for the support! Now, lets see if Hilda and her Fraxure have what it takes to handle the rouge Dragonite..**

* * *

"Fraxure, use Dragon Tail on Dragonite!" Hilda thrust her arm out and commanded to her Pokemon.

Fraxure leaped toward Dragonie slamming his tail on his stomach, knocking Dragonite back against the wall. Dragonite opens his eyes infuriated.

"Barrrww!" Dragonite sprung up and spat out an Ice Beam attack at Fraxure.

"What, he knows Ice Beam?!" Hilda said with an over dramatically terrified expression. She was too taken back to give Fraxure a command. Ice Beam hit Fraxure leaving him knocked down with a frosty mist surrounding him.

"We're okay, Fraxure! Stand up and fight!"

Upon hearing this, Hilda's shiny Fraxure sure enough stood up and prepared to continue, letting out a battle cry, "Fraaaxxure!" Fraxure suddenly began glowing with a white aura.

"It can't be!" Iris said from the other side of the room, still knocked down with Axew standing to her aid.

"It's evolving!" Cilan said aiding his Pansage, who had already attempted to battle Dragonite and failed.

Fraxure slowly but surely grew into his final evolution - Haxorous. The shiny Haxorous stared down Dragonite who was staring him down right back with the enraged glare he almost constantly had, unlike the common calm looking Dragonite.

Hilda clasped her hands together with sparkles in her eyes. "AHHHHHHHH! I HAVE A HAXOROUS!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Will you stop fan-girling and stop him already!?" Iris screamed, infuriated at Hilda's antics.

Hilda was standing right behind her Haxorous adoring it, before she snapped out of it upon hearing Iris.

"Right," she stepped back and solemnly looked on in deep thought. "use Hyper Beam, Haxorous!"

Haxorous launched a powerful Hyper Beam attack that hit Dragonite directly.

"A direct hit! Haxorous sure packs a big punch!" Cilan commented.

Dragonite struggled with all of his might to stand up and continue fighting.

Hilda looked at him surprised and concerned. "What a stubborn Pokemon. You're still trying to fight?"

Dragonite attempted to take a step toward Haxorous, but fell over in defeat.

Iris rushed over to Dragonite. "It's all over now." She put her hand on his head, petting him. "I know you didn't do anything wrong. We're not gonna hurt you anymore."

Hilda put her hand on her forehead and let out a big sigh of relief, "That was too close for comfort. You were the best." she said as she recalled her Haxorous. Hilda noticed Iris petting Dragonite and walked over to them, "Iris, he's wrecked the whole power plant." Hilda said as she stood behind Iris.

"She's right, Iris." Cilan added, disappointedly.

"No, it wasn't his fault! Im telling you! He was trying to protect an innocent flock of Pidove from a Hydreigon! He got badly injured and ended up at the plant!" Iris stood in front of Dragonite with her arms spread out, defending him. "I know because I felt it. I can't explain it, but I promise you it's true!"

Hilda and Cilan both wanted to believe Iris but the evidence just didn't point to it. They both looked at each other torn about what they believed and what they wanted to believe.

Outside of the plant Officer Jenny and a few aiding Officers' had Dragonite standing outside of the plant being bound by several Magnemite's hovering around him using Thunder Wave. Iris had ran off and Cilan and Hilda were explaining to Officer Jenny what had happened.

"I see. Well, thank all of you very much." Jenny said to Hilda and Cilan. She turned to Hilda, "Especially you Hilda, if not for your Haxorous, im not sure if anyone else would have been able to stop him."

Hilda blushed, "It was nothing! Really!" she responded scratching the back of her head, humbled by Officer Jenny's compliments.

"Well, it's time to figure out what to do with Dragonite." Right as Officer Jenny turned to face Dragonite, Iris came running. "Wait, wait! It wasn't Dragonite's fault and I have proof!" She arrived with a security camera that had been tied to a tree outside of the plant in her hand and handed it to Officer Jenny. "Take a look for yourself!"

Officer Jenny clicked it on and observed. The footage had been rewound by Iris and showed Dragonite had indeed been attacked by a Hydreigon, trying to protect a flock of Pidove. Just like Iris said earlier.

They were hovering over a wooded area engaging in battle..

The reason was not known. Pokemon often battled over territory and that could have very well been the case here with Dragonite and Hydreigon.

Hydreigon launched several Hyper Beam and Dark Pulse attacks Dragonite's way, he moved from side to side dodging all of them. In the midst of all the commotion, a flock of Pidove flew up from the trees in the middle of the action. Dragonite noticed this and shielded the flock of Pidove protecting them from an on coming hyper beam, thus causing him to receive the damage of Hyper Beam and drift steadily to the ground, injured.

"I see. So Dragonite really did protect those Pidove." Officer Jenny turned and stared down Dragonite, who was still being bound by the Magnemite, for a few minutes, "That's enough, you all can release him now." she said holding her hand up, commanding the Magnemite to sease their Thunder Wave.

Iris, Hilda, and Cilan all celebrated. "So, you're not gonna punish Dragonite for the damage?" Iris asked anticipating an answer in her favor.

Officer Jenny turned to Iris and shook her head. "No, I think we can make an exception, considering the video evidence that clearly shows he was protecting wild Pokemon."

"YES!" Iris jumped up shouting in celebration. She ran over to Dragonite who recovered and was floating in the air.

"You're free to go! I knew all along it wasn't your fault!"

Dragonite looked at Iris exasperated, he hesitated before beginning to fly away.

"Bye Dragonite, take care!" Iris said waiving at him.

Dragonite flew a little, stopped, and just stared deeply into Iris' eyes.

"Wh- what's the matter Dragonite?" Iris asked confused.

"Ya know, Iris, I think Dragonite might want to come with you." Officer Jenny said walking beside Iris, looking up at Dragonite.

Iris looked at Officer Jenny glowing with excitement. "Really?" she asked. Officer Jenny nodded.

"Do you wanna come with me, Dragonite?" Iris asked the rouge Dragon. Dragonite just stayed stationary in that spot in the air; looking at Iris and then looking away pretending not to hear her.

"I think Dragonite is to prideful to respond, but it's very clear he see's something in you Iris." Cilan said chuckling.

Iris nodded firmly. "Alright then, poker-ball GO!" Iris took a Poke-Ball out of her pouch and threw it at Dragonite. The Poke-Ball hut the ground moving back and forth a few times before becoming frozen and dinging once, signifying Dragonite had been caught.

Iris picked up the poke-ball spewing with excitement and joy. "I GOT A DRAGONITE!" she finally belched out, holding up Dragonite's Poke-Ball.

"Ax AXEW!" Axew jumped up with Iris equally excited.

Cilan, Hilda, and Officer Jenny all looked on and smiled.

* * *

The pack of Scolipede and Excadrill angrily turn toward the direction where the Ice Beam and Flamethrower attacks came from. Just a few yards away stood an Arcanine and a Glaceon standing in front of their trainers, Gary Oak and May!

"Gary and May!" Ash yelled excitedly, still standing by Dawn.

"You two couldn't have showed up at a better time. Me and Ash don't have any Pokemon!" Dawn said relieved.

"Say no more! Glaceon, let's give them an Ice Shard!" May commanded Glaceon.

A few dozen ice shards pelted the pack of Pokemon doing further damage.

"Alright Arcanine, let's warm them up with Fire Spin!" Gary followed up.

Arcanine blew his fire attack swirling it's way to the pack of Pokemon, again adding onto the damage. Most of the Pokemon noticed they were being over powered besides one Scolipede and one Excadrill who stuck behind to fight while the others retreated.

"Well May, it looks like we got two fighters on our hands. These must be the leaders." Gary said smirking at May.

She turned to him and winked, "Well let's give them what the want!"

Scolipede launched itself toward Arcanine, with an open mouth preparing for a Bug Bite attack. "Arcanine, quick dodge that and finish him off with Flamethrower!" Gary commanded Arcanine as he dodged Scolipede's Bug Bite in the nick of time and proceeded with a Flamethrower from Scolipede's blind side. The Flamethrower did enough damage to KO Scolipede. Gary reached in his belt and in larged an empty Poke-Ball. "Alright, Scolipede you're mine!" Gary threw the Poke-Ball at Scolipede, catching it with ease.

Excadrill puts its arms to its head and forms himself into a drill, spinning rapidly at Glaceon. "That's drill run! Quick Glaceon, use Mirror Coat!" May commanded and Glaceon quickly tapped it's psychic powers and put up a purple clear mirror stopping Excadrill in its tracks. "Now, Ice Beam!" Glaceon launched a powerful ice beam attack at Excadrill knocking him out cold. (pun intended) May pulled a Poke-Ball from her pouch latched to her belt and threw it at the KO'd Excadrill. The ball shook a few times before stopping. "Yes! I caught Excadrill!" May shouted.

"Congrats May, that was some nice battling back there!" Gary complemented May.

May looked at Gary winking and smiling, "You weren't half bad yourself." They then high five each other, causing Ash and Dawn to awkwardly look at one another. They both sensed something strange about Gary and May's interactions, but weren't quite sure what it was. They walk over to Gary and May none the less.

"Thanks for saving us back there! So glad to see you two!" Ash said smiling.

"Ditto!" Dawn said as she gave May a hug. Dawn and May were both happy to see each other.

"You have to give me the rundown on everything in Johto!" Dawn said to May.

"And YOU better give me the rundown on everything in Hoenn!" Well, anything we haven't ALREADY talked about!" May said as they both began laughing, knowing they talked to each other via skype/phone regularly and realistically didn't have that much to catch up on.

"Don't worry about it Ashy boy." Gary said dismissively waiving his hand.

"Uh, Gary, I didn't even knew you knew May." Ash said puzzled.

"She came to Pallet Town to catch up with Gramps and your mom. We talked and decided to fly here together since we both wanted to compete." Gary answered.

"Hey, Dawn! Ash! I found Cubchoo!" Christopher said running and waiving toward them not too far down the path.

Everyone turned around looking at Chris. Cubchoo had been playing with a wild Larvitar, along with Piplup and Pikachu who had noticed them playing and accidentally abandoned Ash and Dawn after the fact.

They all gathered around an open area in the woods where Cubchoo and Larvitar were playing.

"So Larvitar just wanted someone to play with. He must have been the one who broke Cubchoo out! He just wanted to play!" Dawn observed with her hands on her hips.

"For sure." Ash agreed standing beside her and May.

Gary leaned down and pet Cubchoo. "Maybe you should allow Cubchoo to interact with more wild Pokemon, Chris. Pokemon love to make all kinds of friends, Pokemon and human's both." he said smiling at Chris.

"Yeah, I guess I could take Cubchoo out more.."

Cubchoo began sparring with Larvitar.

"It looks like Cubchoo has a nack for battling. You ever think about becoming a trainer Chris?" Gary asked.

"Uh, I don't know.."

"Becoming a Trainer is an awesome way to become close with your Pokemon, and learn a lot about yourself too! Isn't that right buddy?" Ash said looking at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded happily.

Chris looked up at Ash very intrigued at what he said. "Wow, I think I do wanna become a Trainer one day!"

Everyone made their way back to the entrance gate at Chris' villa. Chris was standing with Larvitar and Cubchoo.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me find Cubchoo. I can't wait to go on a journey one day."

"No problem Chris! Hey, I know," Ash said to Chris with May, Dawn, and Gary all curiously looking at Ash, "how about me and you have a battle one day when you become a Trainer!?" Ash said with a held up clinched fist.

Chris, Cubchoo, and Larvitar all smiled at Ash. "I'd love to Ash, I can't wait!"

"CubCHOOO!"

"LARRR!"

They all responded enthusiastically. Ash nodded firmly.

The sun set as Ash, Dawn, Gary, and May all headed back to Cynthia's villa for the night. They all waived goodbye to Chris, Cubchoo, and Larvitar as they headed off.

Gary and May walked in front of Ash and Dawn, laughing and flirtatiously carrying on conversation.

"Gary and May sure are close.." Ash said noticing the obvious.

"Its almost like they should be dating or something." Dawn said blankly staring at them.

Ash just kind of awkwardly chuckled. Romance was never his cup of tee.

"Kind of like me and you…" Dawn didn't realize what she had said until after she said it. Her face turned fire red and she quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"We are pretty close, aren't we?" Ash joined his hands behind his head and responded surprisingly calm.

Dawn looked over at him surprised, "Yeah. We are." She looked ahead in thought. "A few people in Sinnoh did mistake us for a couple."

"Ha ha, yeah I guess so."

"Im only 14, I don't know if im ready for a boyfriend.." Dawn's face flushed and she swallowed before she spoke, "but I do really like you, Ash."

Ash had matured, especially after Sinnoh. He got to the point where he wasn't oblivious to romance in general. It still wasn't his strong point, but over time he began to slowly realize his attraction for women. He had been physically attracted to women before on his journey; Giselle, Melody, Misty, May, Dawn, and a few others. But as of lately, it went further than that. He actually began to think about relationships and whether he was ready for one or not. Not to the point where it got in the way of his journey, but still to the point where he pondered it every now and then. If he liked any girls, who he found attractive, etc. Ash also wasn't sure if he was ready for a girlfriend. He did know he really enjoyed being around Dawn and they had a lot in common.

"I like you too, Dawn." he looked at her and smiled. "I don't know if im ready for a girlfriend myself." he said looking back up in thought.

"Well, I don't think May and Gary are dating and they like each other. What if we just acted like they do, without having to worry about dating, since we're both not ready."

"That sounds good." He looked at Dawn for a second and thought about how to go about that. He grabbed her hand and pulled her a little closer to him, still walking. "Does this bother you"?

Dawn's face completely flushed. For a few seconds she was extremely nervous but then a comfortable calm feeling came over her. "Ya know, it really doesn't."

Ash smiled, "Me neither." he said. Although, he was slightly nervous.

Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder and they kept walking.

* * *

Misty stood a few feet in front of the Trainer, ready for battle. Paul was standing in the crowd, holding Misty's Azuril. Serperior let out a reptileish growl.** (The Pokemon Black2White2 animated Serperior's voice is what im aiming for here.)**

She stared down the Trainer and his Serperior, determined for battle. _Okay, Serperior is a grass-type. So I'll be at a disadvantage, but that's okay! Let's see.. I had to leave Gyarados, Psyduck, Luvdisc, Horsea, Goldeen, and Politoad at the gym so my sisters could actually win battles. That leaves me with Staryu, Starmie, and Corsola to battle with. Who should I go with?_

"C'mon, I don't have all day." The Trainer said arrogantly flicking his head to the side.

"Alright! Then Misty calls, Staryu!"

Staryu appeared out of his Poke-Ball in front of Serperior.

The crowed, including the Trainer, all looked on surprised. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh Pokemon were somewhat common in Eastern Unova, most of these Pokemon were very weak and not cut out for battling; so it was still rare for a Trainer to battle with any.

"Huh. A Staryu." The Trainer pulled his Poke-Dex out and aimed it at Staryu.

"Staryu. The star fish Pokemon. At night, the middle of its body slowly flickers with the same rhythm as a human heartbeat."

He closed his Poke-Dex. "Another Trainer from the boonies I guess."

Misty and Paul both looked confused at the boonies comment. Misty felt insulted.

"Boonies? What's that supposed to mean?!" Misty spat.

"You from the Kanto region?" he asked.

"Yeah! Im Cerulean's own water gym leader, Misty! Im gonna become a Water-Pokemon Master one day!"

The Trainer looked pleasingly surprised. "A gym leader, huh? Well the name is Trip. You got a gym badge for me when I win?"

"No, I didn't bring any with me! Im not at my gym!" she spat.

"Just battle. You start."

"Fine! Staryu, use Swift!"

Staryu released a few dozen stars shooting Serperior's way at a high speed. Serperior weaved his body around the stars, avoiding every single one of them.

"What?!"

"Look how fast!"

"Its unreal!"

The crowd responded amazed at Serperior's swift speed.

Misty gritted her teeth. _Err. He's quick._

"Serperior, Coil." Trip commanded calmly.

Serperior coiled his body, which began glowing a light purple.

"Wha-?"

"Coil raises the attack, defense, and accuracy." Paul said standing not too far behind Misty.

"All three?" Misty began to worry. "Staryu use Rapid Spin!"

"Hyya!" Staryu began to spin his body rapidly shooting himself twirling toward Serperior. Serperior again dodged with what seemed like teleportation-like movements.

"Serperior, use Solar Beam!" Serperior absorbed the sun light rather quickly and launched the powerful beam Staryu's way.

Everyone, including Paul looked on impressed and embraced for a powerful impact.

"This is it." Paul said to himself.

"Staryu jump!" Misty shouted. The Solar Beam attack hit hard causing the surrounding area to shake.

Misty had her arms guarding her face from the dust that arose from the impact. After the dust settled everyone looked on anticipated on what had happened.

"Another one bites the dust." Trip said to himself and smirked.

"Look up there!" someone from the crowd shouted.

Staryu had avoided the attack by using Rapid Spin upward. He was twirling harmlessly in the air.

Trip gritted his teeth frowning, "What?!"

Misty chuckled. "We're just getting started. Staryu, Swift!" Staryu again shot his swift attack this time hitting Serperior directly, knocking him back.

"I can't believe she hit him!"

"She's the first one all day to even get that far!"

The crowd responded.

"Not bad." Paul said smiling.

Misty stared down Trip, re-energized winning back her confidence. "No way we're gonna loose this!"

"Im ending this now! Serperior, finish him off with Frenzy Pl-" Trip was interrupted by a large helicopter landing on a harbor near by where the battle was, catching everyone's attention. The plane had a giant blue T over a blue P plastered on the side.

The door to the large helicopter opened. A few people all wearing grey under-suits with black boots, black vests, and black hats with white crosses stepped out of the plane and made a single file line, facing the city. One woman stepped out and made her way front and center in front of the line. She was dressed like the rest but had a black bandit mask covering everything under her nose.** (I know all of the bw2 TP had their face covered, but im making it just the "head" girl. Im referring to the one with the Serviper in the b2w2 animated video.)**

"We're here for your Pokemon." the woman said confidently loud to the crowd.

* * *

**Please review! Im especially curious to hear people's thoughts on what i've done with Hilda. Also, I know this is looking more like pearlshipping than pokeshipping but believe me, it will all make sense eventually!**


	4. Misty's Misty Conflict!

**Hey guys. As always, thanks for the support! Reviews/constructive criticism always welcome! Love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The woman heading the group approached the crowd who had made their way behind Misty and Trip.

"Who exactly do you think you are interrupting our battle?! Who are you and what do you want!?" Misty snarled at the woman.

The woman silently chuckled to herself. "We're Team Plasma. We're here to take your Pokemon,"

Everyone in the crowed slightly panicked, chatting amongst themselves voicing concern.

"They want our Pokemon?"

"No way!"

The woman calmly closed her eyes and held her hand up, presenting three men of Team Plasma who were standing right behind her, "and you'd be wise to corporate. The numbers don't seem to be in your favor."

Misty angrily approached her. "I don't care who you are! You're not taking anybodies Pokemon! Got it?" she stood just in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Hmm. A bit hostile, aren't we?" She looked Misty up and down. "A hot head who's angry at the world because she's ugly." she said locking eyes with Misty. "That's all your are."

Misty was taken back by the insult. Usually, Misty was they type to come back even stronger with an even better insult. But she couldn't. This time was different. Her emotions were too mixed and off the wall to even put a finger on why she couldn't retort with anything. She attempted to speak, not even certain on exactly what she would say, but nothing came out.

"So, are you gonna stand there like the coward you are? Or are you gonna surrender your Pokemon?" the Team Plasma member said with a confident posture, staring down Misty.

_Wha- what am I doing? Why can't I say anything to her? So she called me ugly, who cares? C'mon Misty, you're better than this! _Misty thought to herself. Attempting to overcome her paralysis.

"Have it your way." The woman threw out a Poke-Ball which released a Seviper. "Attack the Staryu with Bite Seviper!" She commanded.

"Sevvvvvipeeeerrr!" the snake Pokemon hissed as it launched itself towards Misty's Staryu who was standing beside her. Misty couldn't react and before she knew it, in a split second, Staryu was being bitten by Seviper. Seviper flung Staryu from its mouth and regained his initial position in front of his Trainer.

"I guess you're an equally pathetic Trainer as well." she said as she laughed in a condescending manner.

Misty shook her head and snapped out of it, somewhat. "Staryu, fight back with bubble beam!" she commanded looking at him. The stream of bubbles hit Seviper, doing limited damage. The woman glanced behind her and pointed to the crowd, motioning to her men to go after them. Three Team Plasma grunts jogged over to the crowd, all throwing out there Poke-Balls.

"Go, Liepard!"

"C'mon Scrafty!"

"Bisharp, fight!"

The Liepard, Scrafty, and Bisharp owned by the Team Plasma grunts, all approached the crowd. Most of them were holding or had Pokemon with them. They scattered before the Pokemon attacked.

"Serperior, Frenzy Plant!" Trip commanded Serperior. Serperior's body became outlined in green. It then stuck its tail in the ground and made giant roots with spikes on them rise out of the ground and strike the Liepard, latching on to him and flinging him back.

"Weavile, Ursaring - Blizzard and Hyper Beam!" Paul threw out two poke-balls that released Weavile and Ursaring. Weavile summoned a mini blizzard storm hurling towards Scrafty, sending him flying. Ursaring released a powerful hyper beam from his mouth blowing Bisharp back in defeat as well.

Misty glanced back at Trip and Paul handling the grunts, "Paul, I didn't know you were a Trainer!"

"Yeah." he replied still holding Misty's Azuril who was cowering in his arms.

"Don't worry Azuril! I'll come for you in just a second! Thanks for holding her Paul. And thanks for having my back, both of you." she said looking back at the female grunt in front of her.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about our battle." Trip said smirking.

Misty smirked, "Me neither."

"A weak Staryu and a baby Azuril. You really are a piece of work. What's your deal? What's your goal?" the female grunt sneered.

"He's not weak! And so WHAT if she's a baby!? My goal is to become the best Water-Pokemon Master! Not that its any of your business!"

The grunt laughed holding her hand just over her mouth. "A Water Pokemon Master? You?!" she continued her over exaggerated laughing.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is but you're not taking mine or anyone else's Pokemon!"

"My problem is you're a disgrace to Water-Pokemon Mater's everywhere. Beauty, powerful Water Pokemon, you have none of those things. I presume you don't have a boyfriend either, do you?"

Misty froze and her stomach dropped. She couldn't stand to be insulted anymore. She said the only comeback that immediately came to her mind and from her heart, "As a matter of fact I do! His name is Ash Ketchum and he's a Pokemon Trainer!" she shouted with a red face and closed eyes.

"Ash?" Trip and Paul said simultaneously. They then looked at each other.

"You know Ash, too?" Paul aked Trip.

"Yeah. I've battled him a few times. How do you know him? Are you from the boonies too?" Trip responded.

"If by the boonies, you mean Kanto, no. Im from Sinnoh. Ash traveled in Sinnoh and we also battled a few times."

"Ash also traveled in Sinnoh, huh? You look like a strong trainer. I bet beating Ash was no problem for you."

"I did beat him a few times. But he beat me in the Sinnoh League Quarter-Finals. When it mattered the most." Paul gazed off in the distance.

"Ash made it passed the best 8 in the Sinnoh League?! How much further did he get?" Trip asked surprised.

"He lost in the Semi-Finals to a Trainer with Legendary Pokemon. Ash only beat his Darkrai and Latias, but no one in the entire Sinnoh region had even came close to getting passed his Darkrai.

Trip was in shock. He had not really respected Ash as a Trainer and mostly looked down on him and his battle style.

_Ash beat a Trainer like this guy. I can't believe it. Im still better than he is. He can have his friendship and positivity, i'll keep my pure strength. I'll beat him AND Paul._ Trip thought to himself.

Misty overheard them both and her face flushed._ Oh great. Both of them know Ash? I had no idea!_

"Im sure he's equally as pathetic as you are. Too bad he's not here to see you be exposed for the terrible excuse for a Water Pokemon Master you really are! Seviper, Poison Tail!"

Seviper reared its tail, that was emitting a purple glow, back and slammed it at Staryu, hitting him on the emerald in the center of his body.

"Staryu, are you okay?"

"Hyya!" Staryu shook the attack off and stood back up.

"Use bubble beam and follow up with rapid spin!" Misty commanded.

Staryu shot out a stream of bubbles and trailed right behind the stream spiraling towards Seviper. The bubble beam attack came to quickly for Seviper to dodge. The impact was powerful enough to bring Seviper near defeat.

"Ughh. This isn't over! Magneton, use thunderbolt!" the female grunt threw out another Poke-Ball, Magneton came out and sent a powerful jolt of electricity at Staryu. Now Seviper poison Staryu with Toxic!"

"That's not fair! It's two on one!" Misty shouted. She ran up to Staryu and held him in her arms. He was badly poisoned by Seviper. She looked up angrily at the female grunt, "You cheated!".

"Hmm. Luckily for you, what we're looking for isn't here. You'll pay for getting in the way of our plans, none the less. The name's Rita. Don't forget it. I'll finish you off later tom boy." she sneered at Misty as she released a gas bomb and made her escape back to her ship.

Misty shielded herself from the gas. "I don't have time for them. Staryu is hut!" she said coughing. She grabbed Staryu and ran toward the Pokemon Center in Lentimas Town.

* * *

Misty sat in the lobby. Nurse Joy and Audino were tending to Staryu's injuries. She was far too worried to notice the difference in Unova Nurse Joy's and Audion instead of Chansey for that matter. Plus, she had other things on her mind as well..

_I can't believe I said that about Ash. I guess there really is no denying it anymore. I think about him all the time. Im having fun at the gym, living my dream, but without Ash I can never be fully happy._

She relaxed her head, leaning back on the Center window, smiling peacefully. _I love him. I love Ash. I have to be with him._ She looked up startled. "I forgot to call him and tell him I was coming!" She reached in her bag to grab her Poke-Gear and hesitated._ Maybe I'll just surprise him, there's no way I could talk to him right now._ she thought as she let out a sigh. _Staryu, all those things Rita said to me..im worried, hurt, and in love at the same time. Man I need a nap._

The door to the center was close to where Misty was sitting. Paul walked in holding Azuril. He walked over to Misty and Azuril noticed her Trainer and hopped in her lap.

"AZU AZU!"

Misty lit up with joy and hugged Azuril tightly. "Im so sorry I had to leave you! It won't happen again!"

"AZUU!"

Misty looked up at Paul. Thank you so much for hanging on to her, Paul! That was some great battling!"

"Right. It was no problem. So, I assume you're going to see Ash, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's the plan." Her face heated up as she answered, remembering Paul heard her call Ash her boyfriend earlier.

"So are you competing in the Junior Cup?"

"Yeah! That's the plan!"

"Well, Cynthia is the one who informed me of the Tournament. I'll be staying at her place, and that's apparently where Ash is also staying. So I guess we can travel there together since the plane is down.

"Sure Paul, that sounds good! Uh, where is Trip?" Se looked around. "Im sure he'll want to finish our battle…"

"He said he was going to do some training for the Tournament."

"So Trip will be in the Tournament too!?" She stood up and clinched her fist, "Even more of a reason to push harder!"

* * *

**I know this is short. Chapter 5 will be much longer. Misty will be getting a new Water-type. It is a Unova Pokemon. Any guesses/desires? The tournament will be starting pretty soon. I want to do some more things with Team Plasma and multiple character relationship/bonding/growth. So many nostalgic characters mixed with new characters. Too many opportunities! Any suggestions for character match-up's once the Tournament starts? I've already heard and considered some good ones..Anyway thanks for reading guys! Peace!**


	5. Gary's Mysterious Pokemon!

**Hey guys. As always, thanks for the support! Reviews/constructive criticism always welcome! Love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After being forced to make an emergency landing in Lentimas Town due to coming short on fuel, Misty challenged Trip to a battle near by to pass time. Team Plasma, an evil organization in Unova, interrupted the battle and threatened to steal everyone's Pokemon! Misty, Trip, and Paul managed to fight them off, only for Rita, a woman apparently heading the group of grunts, to swear to get revenge on Misty for foiling their plans. After healing Staryu and reuniting with Azuril at the Pokemon Centre, Misty decides to travel to Undella Town with Paul, as oppose to waiting an unknown amount of time to wait for the plane to refuel, who is also competing in the Junior Cup. And with that, Misty and Paul headed off to Cynthia's villa in Undella Town..

Misty and Paul had been walking for a little over an hour. They both decided to stop for a quick break by a near by pond.

Misty and Azuril sat under a tree, enjoying being stationary after a long walk. Misty had given Azuril some Poke-snacks while Misty drank water from a canteen. "Finally!" Misty said after gulping from the canteen and resting her head on the tree.

Paul was standing near by on the edge of the pond looking through his Poke-Dex.

"So Paul, what have you been doing since the Sinnoh League?" Misty asked from her position under the tree.

"I've been doing some training in Kanto. So I can challenge the Pyramid King Brandon to a rematch." he said still looking through his Poke-Dex.

"Whoa. You've battled him too? Don't feel bad. It took Ash three tries to beat him. He's tough."

"Yeah." he glanced back at her and then back at his Poke-Dex. "I never pegged Ash as the type to have a girlfriend. Just doesn't seem like dating is his thing."

Misty blushed and looked off in the distance, "Ha ha yeah.." _I need to talk to him. But what can I say? I don't want to let him know im coming.. I know!_ she thought to herself scheming on what to say to Ash.

She pulled her Poke-Gear out and turned on the phone system. She paused and gazed at the device in thought._ I don't wanna call him..not ready to actually talk to him yet..so I'll message him!_

She typed something and the screen read

Misty: Hey!

She awaited a response. Ash and the gang were headed back to Undella Town from Chris' villa on the other side of town. Dawn was now talking and giggling with May who were walking in front of him and Gary.

"So, I noticed you and Dawn getting pretty close earlier." Gary said looking at Ash grinning.

Ash annoyingly looked away. "We're just friends."

"Yeah yeah. You know I wonder how Misty would feel about you and Dawn?" Gary said teasingly with his hand on his chin.

Ash's face flushed. "Dawn is just my friend!" he turned to Gary screaming. He then looked down in deep thought, "Besides, Misty thinks im just a dumb kid anyway."

Gary stopped laughing after noticing the dejection in Ash's voice and body language. "Ash.."

Ash just kept walking; staring blankly in front of him, not paying attention to Gary. Suddenly his Cross-Transceiver vibrated in his pocket. He opened it and lit up upon seeing he had a message from Misty. Gary looked over and noticed and caught up to Dawn and May grinning at Ash.

Ash ignored Gary and happily looked at the message and responded.

Misty: Hey!

Ash: hey! you comin to unova or what?!

Misty also jumped as soon as her Poke-Gear vibrated to respond to Ash. The two continues their exchange back and fourth.

Misty: I can't Leave. I have to stay at the Gym. Apparently my sisters are taing a vacation. :p

Ash: urrrrgghh! that really stinks!

Misty: Why? Does somebody miss me? ;)

Ash blushed. He hesitated, he didn't know what to say. Due to him slowly but surely maturing, he had recently been attempting to figure out what his feelings for Misty were. He was growing, but he still wasn't quite sure yet. During these thoughts, he had recalled one instance in particular where Misty was attracted to Danny, an Orange Island Gym Leader. He was much older and more mature than Ash, especially at that time, and Misty saying she was into older more mature men had stuck hard with Ash. He had his doubts; being still somewhat oblivious to the fact that was just her way of covering her feelings up. He still wasn't sure whether she had feelings for him or not after saying things like that. He wanted to genuinely respond with something that made him seem mature. He responded with the first thing that came to mind.

Ash: of coarse I do.

Misty read the message and froze._ He actually admitted to missing me. I can't believe it._ she thought to herself in shock. She didn't know how to respond. Her cheeks were on fire, her heart was beating repetitively, she could feel butterflies in her stomach and she didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, Misty's thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling in a bush beside her. She focused on the bush and a small blue duck-like Pokemon stepped out and looked up at Misty.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes sparkled. "AHHHHHH YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING! YOU MUST BE A WATER TYPE!" she screamed jumping up and down in excitement. "I HAVE TO CATCH YOU! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

She stopped jumping after remembering her conversation with Ash. She picked up her Poke-Gear and replied, forgetting about being nervous due to the water-type in front of her.

Misty: That's really sweet Ash! I miss you too! :D I gotta go, talk to ya later! 3

Ash received the message and scratched his head and let out a sigh with a lot on his mind. "Man.."

"It's a Ducklet," Paul said walking over to Misty, "it's also a flying-type."

"Well that's just fine with me! As long as it's a water-type too, its mine!" she said as she clicked one of her Poke-balls enlarging it and throwing it in front of her. "Corsola, lets go!" Corsola appeared from the Poke-Ball ready for battle.

"Cooorsola!"

"Alright use spike cannon!"

Corsola's whole body glowed white as it pointed all it's horns on it's body toward the Ducklet. Multiple white spikes from its horns shot toward Ducklet, hitting it directly.

"Duccckkllett" Ducklet yelped after getting knocked back by spike cannon. He shook it off and flew toward Corsola using aerial ace.

"Corsola quick, dodge!" Corsola moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

Misty confidently stared down Ducklet, determined to capture it. Ducklet hovered just in front of Corsola. He began flapping his wings together repetitively; sending an air cutter attack toward Corsola.

"Its air cutter! Quick use mirror coat!"

"Corsolllaaa!" Corsola's body began glowing with a golden outline. The circular gusts of air hit Corsola and were eminently sent flying back towards Ducklet, knocking him out.

"Alright! Poke-Ball; GO!" Misty threw a Poke-Ball at the Ducklet. The ball captured Ducklet and shook.

"C'mon! My first Unova Pokemon!" Misty clinched her fist in anticipation. Paul also looked on interested.

After a few seconds of shaking back and fourth, the ball stopped and the red light disappeared. Ducklet had been caught. "YES! I CAUGHT A DUCKLET!" Misty yelled in excitement jumping around with Corsola and Ducklet's Poke-Ball in hand.

"Wow. I bet you and Ash do get along pretty well. You act just alike." Paul said sweat dropping at Misty's celebration.

Misty was too excited to respond to, or even hear Paul's comment. She released Ducklet from his ball and he flew on her shoulders whils she petted his head. "You're so adorable!" she said admiring her new Pokemon.

"Duckkkllet." Ducklet nudged up to Misty, enjoying the attention.

Just then, a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink apron, a light-blue t shirt, and blue jeans approached Misty, from seemingly no where approached Misty. She clumsily stumbled on her way and slowly picked herself up.

"Excuse me! Im Layla! I run a Pokemon day-care near by and I really need that Ducklet!"

Misty, Paul, Ducklet, Corsola, and Azuril who had been watching by the tree, all looked at her confused.

Misty glanced at Ducklet, "This Ducklet?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "I'll explain on the way, just please come with me to my Day Care Center!" she pleaded.

Misty looked at Ducklet, then back at Layla with uncertainty. "Uh, okay? Paul is that okay with you?"

"We should really get going to Undella To-" he was cut off by Layla.

"Undella Town isn't far from here at all! I can tell you how to get there if you help me!"

"Its okay, Paul. You go on ahead to Undella Town and I'll stay here and help her out." Misty said looking at Paul smiling. "Just don't tell anyone im coming. Kay?"

"Sure. If you say so…"

* * *

After reuniting Chris with his Cubchoo, who had been taken by a wild Larvitar who just wanted to play, Ash, Dawn, May, and Gary made their way back to Cynthia's villa in Undella Town. Ash and Dawn were reunited with Gary and May after getting lost and getting cornered by a pack of wild Scolipede and Excadrill. Gary, with his Arcanine and May, with her Glaceon, were able to chase off the pack. In the process, Gary was able to capture the Scolipede leader and May was able to capture the Excadrill leader. Upon seeing Gary and May get along so well, Ash and Dawn decided to become closer to each other without dating; due to neither of them being ready to date.

Our four heroes gathered on the practice field beside the villa after arriving.

"Man, I wonder if Hilda, Iris, and Cilan were able to take care of the Dragonite." Ash said with his hands relaxed behind his head looking off in the distance.

"That's right! I forgot about those three. I hope their all okay." Dawn responded, concerned.

Suddenly, on the road in front of the villa, Officer Jenny's car parked and Hilda, Iris, and Cilan all got out, waiving goodbye to Officer Jenny.

"Thanks for everything you three!" Officer Jenny said before driving off.

"That was enough practice for one day." Hilda said stretching out her arms. She yawned and then looked over and noticed Ash and the gang. Her eyes got big. "Hey Ketchum! You'll never guess what happened!" she yelled as she zipped over to the practice field.

Cilan and Iris both looked at each other and chuckled.

"What a kid." said Iris, shrugging.

Ash smiled noticing Hilda running his way. "Hey! Did you guys take care of the Dragonite!?" he asked enthused.

"Ha! You bet I did!" she stopped just in front of him with her hands on her hips and an over confident expression looking off to the side. She took a poke-ball from her belt and threw it a few yards away from where everyone was, "I'd like you to meet my new friend!"

Out of the poke-ball appeared Hilda's newly evolved Haxorous.

"Wow! Fraxure evolved!?" Ash excitingly observed Hilda's newly evolved Pokemon.

Hilda proudly held her head to the side with closed eyes. "Yes sir he did," she glanced at Ash "we beat Dragonite too" she said leaning toward him tauntingly.

"You mean you and Haxorous beat the Dragonite?"

"Yup!"

"So, what happened to it?"

"He decided to go along with Iris."

"That's so cool Iris!" Dawn chimed in happy for her friend.

May and Gary were lost. Iris and Cilan made their way over to them.

"IM Iris by the way. You must be May." Iris extended her hand to May.

"Hi! Im Cilan! You must be Gary." Cilan extended his hand to Gary.

"Nice to meet you Iris!" May shook Iris' hand.

"Heya Cilan." Gary shook Cilan's hand.

Everyone sat down at the tables set up on the patio by the practice field to chat and enjoy tea made by Jervis.

"Wow. It seems we've all had an action filled day." Cilan commented after Ash explained what he, Dawn, May, and Gary had been through and Iris explained what she, Hilda, and Cilan had gone through that day.

"So Iris, what is it like to have a connection with Dragon-types?" May asked curiously.

"Its sooo cool! Dragon-types are extremely complex. Im still learning a lot, but so far growing closer to Dragon-types on my journey with Ash and Cilan has been better than anything I could ask for!" she responded. She looked down at Axew who was enjoying Pokemon food with Pikachu and Piplup. "Isn't that right, Axew?"

"Axeeew!" Axew said looking up smiling.

"So May, Ash and Dawn tell us you're on a contest journey in Johto. How is that going?" Cilan asked May.

"Its going great Cilan! I actually have all five of my ribbons! The Grand Festival is two months away, so I decided to do some training here in Unova in my down time."

"A very tasty idea May!" Cilan complemented.

"Congrats May!" Iris said smiling.

"Congratulations on all of your ribbons May!" Ash clinched his fist, "I can't wait to see your Pokemon in action again! Its been a long time!" Ash said excitingly.

"Thanks you guys!" May looked at Ash and nodded. "And me too Ash! Congratulations on your badges by the way!"

"Thanks!"

"So are you only using the Pokemon you've caught in this region, Ash?" Gary asked after sipping his tea.

"Yeah. For right now."

"Ya know, I have a Pokemon from another region; A region far away from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."

Everyone looked at Gary surprised.

"Whoa, let us see it!" Iris responded.

"A mystery ingredient." Cilan added.

"You have a rare Pokemon, Gary?" Dawn asked equally intrigued.

"So what region is it?" Hilda asked interested.

"I haven't actually been to it's naïve region yet. But I met an old lady on an island I've been doing research on that had been to that region. She gave me the egg. It hatched a few weeks ago and I've been training it extra hard for the tournament." Gary said closing his eyes crossing his arms.

"Is it strong?!" Ash stood up with a sudden burst full of energy. "How about a battle?"

"Wait a minute! I wanna battle it!" Hilda stood up and stepped in front of Ash, in front of Gary who was calmly sipping his tea.

"No way Hilda! I asked first!" Ash shoved her out of the way and she returned the favor shoving him back, causing them both to face each other with angry clinched fists held up, staring down each other.

Iris face palmed, "Such kids." she looked up at May and Dawn who were sitting next to each other, sweat dropping at Ash and Hilda's antics. "You girls wanna go to the beach?" she asked them, still embarrassed by her travling partners' antics.

"That sounds like a great idea Iris!" Dawn responded enthused.

"Yeah, definitely." May said relieved to go somewhere more calm.

Iris waived as the three girls walked down the hill that led to beach, "We're going to the beach; see you all later!"

Cilan was the only one who seemed to notice them in the midst of all the commotion. "Have fun you three! Don't forget to be back in time for dinner!" he said waiving at the girls.

Iris waived not looking back before the girls disappeared down the hill on to the beach.  
Gary stood up out of his chair. "C'mon stop it you two. Both of you can battle me." he looked at Cilan, "Cilan would you like to join me in a double battle against these two?" he asked.

Cilan scratched his head, "im afraid me and my Pokemon are full from battling Dragonite, Gary." he said disappointed.

"Mine aren't." A voice from the edge of the front yard over looking the practice field called out. Everyone looked up.

"No way! Its Paul!" Ash yelled enthused.

"You know that guy Ash?" Hilda asked looking up at Paul confused.

"Yeah! We battled in the Sinnoh region a few times."

Paul walked over to the battle field and stood in front of an overly excited Ash. "Ash. Its been a long time." Paul said calmly with his hands and his pockets.

"Hey Paul! What are you doing in Unova?!"

"Im competing in the Junior Cup of coarse. Cynthia informed me of the Tournament and battling Alder sounded too good to pass up."

"That's so awesome!" Ash held up his fist, "Im competing too ya know?!"

He lightly chuckled. "Great. Cynthia also told me you have all of your Unova badges. Congrats."

"Thanks!"

Paul turned to Gary. " So, I heard you had a Pokemon naïve to a distant region. You need a battling partner?"

"Sure do Paul." Gary pointed at Ash and Hilda. "Looks like its me and you verses those two!"

Ash and Hilda looked at each other and simultaneously looked away with crossed arms.

"Only so I can battle the rare Pokemon!" Hilda said snidely.

"Yeah same here." Ash said equally snide.

"Sounds good." Paul answered Gary.

"Hey Cilan! You mind being judge?" Gary called out to Cilan.

"Sure! No problem!"

Gary turned to Paul. "Names Gary by the way."

"Im Paul."

"Well, you ready to battle, Paul?"

Paul smirked. "Im always ready to battle Ash." he said determined.

Paul and Gary stood on one side of the battle field and Hilda and Ash stood on the other. Cilan was in the middle.

"This tag team battle will be Ash and Hilda verses Paul and Gary!"

Ash's blood was boiling. As he stared down Paul and Gary all he could think about was all the intense battles he has had with the two of them in the past. Energy was surging through his body. _I can't wait! Its time to see how far I've come on my Unova journey! It doesn't get much tougher than these two!_

Cilan continued, "Each trainer will use one Pokemon! The battle will be over when both Pokemon on either side is unable to battle! Everyone ready?!" he asked.

Everyone nodded determined.

"Begin!" Cilan said throwing both of his hands down.

"Alright! Dewott, lets do it!" Hilda summoned her Dewott from his poke-ball.

"Kay. Scraggy, I choose you!" Ash said throwing his poke-ball releasing his Scraggy, causing his hat to slightly lift from his head from the throwing motion.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul said as he threw Toreterra's ball onto the battle field, releasing his large powerful tortoise Pokemon.

Dewott and Scraggy confidently stared down the much larger Torterra on the opposite side of the field. The three Trainers looked at Gary in anticipation.

Gary smirked. "Alright." He reached for a poke-ball attached to his belt, clicked it to enlarge it, and threw I ton the battle field. "Fennekin, c'mon out!" The poke-ball opened and released white light that formed into a small yellow fox with red eyes, red tips on it's ears, and a red tip on it's tail. Fennekin calmly stared down Dewott and Scraggy.

* * *

**For those that don't know, Fennekin is the fire starter for the recently revealed Pokemon X and Y games. Will Paul's powerful Torterra and a new Pokemon be too much for Ash and Hilda to handle? What does Layla want with Misty's newly acquired Ducklet? Find out next time! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Tag Battle: Ash & Hilda vs Gary & Paul!

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the support! So glad people are enjoying this! Put a lot of thought into it! I went to the Gulf Coast with my church's college group this past weekend for MUCH needed rejuvenation and now im ready to write (and start school back haha). Enjoy!**

* * *

"Whoa. Who's that Pokemon?" Ash curiously asked as he pulled out his Poke-Dex and pointed it at Fennekin.

"There is currently no information on this Pokemon." the Poke-Dex read with a blank screen.

"I guess Unova doesn't have any info on Fennekin's region." Hilda said astonished.

Gary calmly stood with his hands in his pockets. "So, we ready to battle, or what?" he asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Ash responded with a clinch fist.

"I'll start," Paul responded. "Torterra, use.."

"WAIT! WAIT! IM NOOOOTT REAADDYY!" Hilda interrupted, screaming out with her knees pointed together and her arms straight down and her fists clinched tightly.

Everyone looked at her in anticipation and confusion.

"Dewott, return!" she called Dewott back to his Poke-Ball. "Larvesta, come on out!" she said grabbing another Poke-Ball and releasing it onto the field.

Paul pinched the top of his nose between his eyes, annoyed. "A Trainer should be certain of the Pokemon they want to use before the battle starts." he said disdainfully.

"Look mind your own business! I have my reasons! Got it?" she spat back.

"I know exactly why you did it. With Dewott, you had the advantage over Gary's Fennekin, but had a disadvantage to my Torterra. Now you're immune to Gary's fire attacks, and you have a huge advantage over Torterra, with Larvesta being a Bug and Fire-type. You would be disqualified in a League match."

"I know that! This isn't a League match, IS IT?!" she grinned, "Larvesta use Bug Bite on Torterra!" she commanded throwing her hand out.

Larvesta leaped toward Torterra, where he landed on his shell and bit down with his attack. Torterra took the attack with little damage and thrust Larvesta off.

"Torterra use Stone Edge!" Paul commanded grinning.

"Stone Edge! That's double effective!" Hilda shouted franticly.

The stones formed in a twisting formation around Torterra as they were sent hurling towards Larvesta.

"Scraggy quick, use Focus Blast on the stones to protect Larvesta!" Ash shouted. Scraggy reared his arm back and summoned a blue aura ball of energy in his hand and threw it at the stones. It was too late. Focus Blast only hit about half of the stones and stopped them in their tracks. The rest hit Larvesta, doing double the damage.  
"Larrrvv." Larvesta struggled to get up after the attack.

"I didn't ask for your help, Ketchum!" Hilda shouted angrily turning to Ash.

"Torterra is Paul's strongest Pokemon! I was just trying to help!" he fired back, equally angered.

"Fennekin, Flame Charge!" Gary commanded. Fennekin caught fire and charged towards Scraggy. He hit and sent Scraggy flying back.

"Scraaag." Scraggy slowly picked his self off the ground, recovering from the attack.

"I don't have time to argue with you." Ash said shaking off the distraction, "Scraggy, use Headbutt on Fennekin!"

Scraggy ran towards Fennekin, leading with his head. Fennekin gracefully dodged causing Scraggy to fall over from the momentum.

"Larvesta use Flamethrower on Torterra!" Larvesta spit the attack hurling towards Torterra.

"Fennekin jump in front of the Flamethrower." Fennekin followed Gary's command and absorbed Larvesta's Flamethrower, taking almost no damage.

"Fennn" the fox Pokemon purred and calmly landed on the ground.

"Kay Scraggy, use Headbutt on Fennekin!"

"Scraaag!" Scraggy sprinted towards Fennekin, head first, and plowed his head into Fennekin, knocking him back.

"Okay Larvesta, Flamethrower on Torterra!"

Larvesta launched Flamethrower at Torterra, but instead it hit Scraggy who was standing in the line of fire from attacking Fennekin.

"Thanks A LOT Hilda! You hit Scraggy!" Ash shouted.

"Well maybe Scraggy shouldn't have been there!" Hilda spat back.

Gary and Paul looked at each other grinning while Hilda and Ash argued. They both nodded.

"Torterra grab hold of Scraggy and Larvesta with Frenzy Plant!" Torterra dug his feet in the ground and summoned the giant roots that came blasting out of the ground and grabbing hold of Larvesta and Scraggy.

Ash and Hilda stopped their bickering, concerned for their defenseless and struggling Pokemon.

"Larvesta!"

"Scraggy!"

They both gritted their teeth, thinking of anyway they could counter and get their Pokemon out of Torterra's hold.

"Fennekin, use Fire Spin on Torterra's roots!" Gary commanded clinching his fist.

Fennekin released Fire Spin from his mouth. The flames twisted around Torterra's roots and consumed the defensless Larvesta and Scraggy who suffered major damege.

"Urgh! What are we going to do!?" Ash asked desperately starring helplessly at Larvesta and Scraggy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris, Dawn and May put on their bathing suits and laid out, enjoying the sun on the beach.

"I know we're missing a good battle up there, but the sun feels so good." Iris said with the sun beaming off of her sun shades.

"Axeeew." Axew replied laying right beside her.

"Pipllup." Pilup replied equally satisfied laying by Dawn.

"So Dawn, I noticed you and Ash getting kind of close on the way back," May rolled over to her side looking at Dawn, who was still laying down enjoying the sun. "what's all that about?" she asked teasingly.

Dawn tried to hide her sweat dropping, cringing reaction under her shades, "Uh, nothing really, just good friends." she sheepishly responded.

Iris and May both giggled.

"What a kid. Just admit you want him to be your boyfriend." Iris said chuckling.

"Yeah, its okay, Dawn. Ash is pretty cute."

Dawn attempted to shift the conversation away from her and Ash.

"Well what about you and Gary?"

"We're just friends."

"Yeah right!" Dawn sat up and snarled at May.

"Its true. I still don't know if I like Gary or Drew.."

"Who is Drew?" Iris asked.

"One of my rivals. This isn't about me, this is about you." she looked at Dawn grinning, "So do you like Ash, Dawn?"

Dawn looked down, nervously pointing her fingers together. "Thing is, I do, I just don't know if im ready for a boyfriend yet. I think I have some growing up to do before that happens, as much as I would like to date. Especially since Ash is the first person I've liked in that way."

May and Iris both smiled.

"That's really mature, Dawn." May said impressed by her friend's maturity.

"Definitely." Iris added.

"Just try not to tell anyone about it. I'd like to talk to Ash first, kay?"

"Sure." Iris and May both nodded.

* * *

"Larvesta! Use Bug Bite to bite down on the roots!" Hilda commanded.

Larvesta attempted to bite down, but the combination of Torterra's roots squeezing it and Fennekin's Fire Spin consuming it, it couldn't execute the attack.

"Looks like this is it." Paul said from the other side of the battle field.

_What can I do? There has to be something!_ Ash thought as he noticed Scraggy's free hand and grinned. He popped his fist on his hand._That's it!_

"No way Paul! Scraggy use Focus Blast on Torterra's roots!"

Everyone looked shocked upon hearing Ash's berserk command.

"What?!" Paul shouted, taken back.

Scraggy, still bound by Torterra's roots, took his free hand and summoned his Focus Blast attack. "Scrrrrrrrrragggyyyy!" he flung the blue energy ball that shredded Torterra's roots as it made its way to Torterra's head. The blast split the roots that were holding on to Larvesta and Scraggy in half, it hit Torterra knocking the large Tortoise Pokemon back.

Ash grinned with confidence. "I knew you could do it! Now, Scraggy, High Jump Kick on Torterra!" he commanded.

Scraggy nodded and leaped towards the fallen Torterra, leading with his right foot.

"Quick Fennekin, use Psychic on Larvesta and toss it at Scraggy!"

"What, it knows that move?" Ash asked astonished.

Fennekin's eyes glowed purple as it picked Larvesta up and launched it at Scraggy, stopping him in his tracks and flinging both Pokemon back.

Ash and Hilda were both dazzled. The dust cleared and Scraggy and Larvesta were both KO'd.

Cilan noticed the dizzy eyed Pokemon. "Larvesta and Scraggy are both unable to battle. Gary and Paul are the winners!" he said aiming his arm at the side Gary and Paul were standing on.

Paul and Gary both recalled their Pokemon.

"I suggest learning to work together. Otherwise traveling together is a mistake." Paul said as he walked inside the villa to rest.

Ash and Hilda looked at each other in disarray. They recalled their Pokemon and walked away without saying a word to each other.

"Those two have some things to work out." Gary said standing next to Cilan.

"Indeed. A new recipe is certainly in order." he said with his hand on his chin observing them.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what ya thought! Next chapter, Misty and her new Ducklett will help Layla out with a problem at the Pokemon Nursery!**


	7. A Twisted Triad Turn!

**Hey guys! Like always thanks for the support! Hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming again, Misty!" Layla, the co-owner of a nearby Pokemon Day Care, said as she lead Misty through the forest of route 12.

"No problem. So, why exactly do you need my Ducklett?" she responded.

"Azuu, Azuu?" Azuril also looked at Layla.

"Ya see, the Ducklett you caught always comes and plays with the Pokemon at the Day Care. All of the Pokemon love him and he could settle any disputes Rufflet or Vullaby would have. Well, Rufflet and Vullaby are at it again, and it's making all the other Pokemon upset!"

Misty looked at her uneasily, "I had no idea Layla. I wouldn't have caught Ducklett if I had known.."

Layla was about to look over at Misty and respond but she clumsily tripped over a small rock in her path, "Ouch!" she said as she slowly picked herself up.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked as she helped her up.

"Yeah."

"So what were you saying about Ducklett?"

"Oh, well, if we could figure out what the core of Rufflet and Vullaby's problems are, we wouldn't need Ducklett to hang around anymore!"

"I see. Well we'll just have to do our best to figure that out!"

Layla nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn was on one of Cynthia's computers, on a skype call with none other than Professor Rowan, lead Professor of the Sinnoh region.

"Well it's good to hear you made it safely to the Unova region, Dawn!" he said sitting in front of his own computer in his lab.

"Yeah! Im so excited for the Tournament! And the Pokemon Concert in Nimbasa was great! Elesa is the best!" she said gracefully.

"That's good. So how are all of your Pokem-"

"HEY PROFESSOR ROWAN!" Hilda interrupted, shouting from the other room as she jumped in front of Dawn, in Professor Rowan's view.

"Ah, Hilda. I haven't heard from you since you defeated Brycen."

"Wait, Hilda you know Professor Rowan?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Yeah, im from the Sinnoh region and that's where I had my first journey." she turned to Dawn continuing, "Then I traveled through Hoenn and competed in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier after the Hoenn League. Professor Rowan gave me my first Pokemon!"

"But wait, I've only seen you with Pokemon native to the Unova region, who was your first Pokemon?"

Just as Dawn said that, a Riolu popped up from under Professor Rowan's frame. "Oooluu!" the dog like Pokemon shouted in joy upon seeing Hilda.

"AHHH! Hey Riolu!" Hilda shouted, equally excited.

"So, this is your Riolu?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. It's also the first Pokemon I gave Hilda the first day of her journey. She over-slept, so I had no Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar left." Professor Rowan chimed in due to Hilda being too excited to respond.

"Sounds a lot like how Ash got Pikachu." Dawn pointed out.

"Indeed. How is Ash doing? I assume he will be competing in the Junior Cup as well?"

"Yeah, he's also staying here at Cynthia's villa."

"Professor, are you finished with your studies on him? I haven't used him since the Brycen match. I'd love to have him back!" Hilda said to Rowan.

"OOoolluu!" Riolu echoed the Hilda's eagerness.

"Of coarse Hilda. I'll put him in his Poke-Ball and transfer it over immediately." Professor Rowan stood up and walked over to get Riolu's Poke-Ball and put him in the transfer machine. Suddenly, an Altaria, Vigoroth, and Glaceon appeared in view, all happy to see Hilda.

"AHH! Altaria! Vigoroth! Glaceon! It's so good to see you!" Hilda shouted.

"Are they your Pokemon too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. When I met Ash, I decided to leave all of my Pokemon behind for my Unova journey, besides Riolu. I figure if Ketchum can do it, so can I. Professor Rowan has just been doing some research on Riolu for awhile. He wouldn't have been much help against Roxie's Poison-type Pokemon anyway. I have all kinds of Pokemon I caught in Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"That's so cool, Hilda!" I had no idea you had competed in Leagues before. Where did you place?"

"I placed in the top eight in the Sinnoh League and top two in the Hoenn League." she sighed "I wasn't able to beat the final Frontier Brain in the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, so I decided to start fresh here in Unova."

"Wow. That's really good Hilda. It took Ash three Leagues before he could even make it to the semi-finals. But you made it all the way to the finals in your second League."

Hilda crossed her arms, "Well im better than him. Too bad he can't see that."

Dawn sweat dropped.

"Hilda; im making the transfer now. Will you be sending anyone over?" Professor Rowan asked.

"No, I sent Mienfoo over to Professor Juniper earlier. I was actually planning on calling you today anyway."

"Very well then. Sending him over now."

"Thanks a lot, Professor!" Hilda said filled with excitement over seeing Riolu.

"No problem. It was nice talking to you both, but im afraid I have to get going. Give everyone my best!" Professor Rowan said as he sighed off.

"See ya Professor!" Dawn and Hilda both said as they waived goodbye to him.

Riolu's Poke-Ball appeared in the Pokemon Transfer device's Poke-Ball holder. Hilda grabbed it and looked at it smiling, "You ready to make some noise in the Junior Cup?"

* * *

Meanwhile Ash asked Cilan to help him out with training, after his disappointing loss to Gary and Paul.

"Unfezant, use Ariel Ace!" Ash commanded to his bird Pokemon.

Unfezant looped in the air and flew towards Crustle at top speed.

"Crustle use Rock Slide!" Cilan commanded.

Unfezant weaved her way through the falling rocks, summoned by Crustle, and attacked Crustle with Aerial Ace.

"Crussssstle." Crustle fell to the ground in defeat.

Unfezant flew over to Ash and stood in front of him. "Good job Unfezant!" Ash said petting his bird Pokemon, which made her happy. He looked up at Cilan, "Thanks for helping me train Cilan! I really needed it!"

"No problem Ash! You and Unfezant have sweet ingredients!"

"I saw some wild Watchdog and Pinsir go this way!" he starts to head down a path, "I think me and Unfezant are gonna go battle 'em!" he ran off waiving.

"Unfeeeezz!" Unfezant flew beside her Trainer, equally enthused.

Cilan chuckled with his hand on his chin looking at Ash run off, "That Ash. Always seeking to get better."

Suddenly, Cilan noticed a noise of what seemed to be two Pokemon not far from where he was. He walked over to a brushy area and moved bushes and low tree branches out of his way, "Oh my."

A Ruflett and Vulibuy were arguing with each other in their respective dialogues.

"Vulllibuyy!"

"Ruflett!"

The two Pokemon spat at each other.

"There they are! Rufflet! Vullaby!" Layla said as she ran towards them, leaving Misty behind. Just before she reached them, she tripped on a small rock and fell hard, again.

Misty face-palmed, "Not again."

Cilan walked over to Layla and extended his hand, "Are you okay?"

Layla stood up with the help of Cilan and brushed herself off. "Im okay. Thank you."

"Im Cilan." he said with a warm smile.

"Im Layla" she said returning his smile. She then turned to her arguing Pokemon, "And I take care of that Rufflet and Vullaby at my Grandfather's Nursery.

"I see. I noticed the hostility earlier. Do you know why they are fighting?" he turned to her asking.

"No. They fight like this all the time."

"I see." Cilan said concerned with his hand on his chin.

"Ducklett, come on out!" Misty tossed her Poke-Ball and released her Duckett.

Ducklett noticed Rufflet and Vullaby fighting and immediately flew over to them and began settling the dispute.

"Hopefully that will help." Misty said confidently walking next to Layla and Cilan with her hands on her hips. She looked at Cilan smiling, "Im Misty by the way."

"Hi Misty! Im Cilan! Do you work at the Pokemon Nursery as well?"

"Oh no, Layla and I just met. Im a Gym Leader from the Kanto region, im here to compete in the Pokemon Junior Cup."

"Really?! A Gym Leader from the Kanto region?! How exciting!" He got up right next to Misty and looked at her with sparkling eyes. "Im a Gym Leader as well, of Striaton City here in Unova!"

Misty slightly backed away, a little uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you Cilan." she said still nervously chuckling.

"Oh my, if you're a Gym Leader from the Kanto region.. That means you must have battled Ash at some point! Do you know him?"

Misty slightly cringed. _Geez, does Ash know EVERYONE in Unova?!_ she thought to herself. "Yeah, I actually traveled with Ash for a while."

"How fantastic! I travel with him too! Ash is certainly an interesting flavor to a mysterious course."

"Right." Misty said looking a little puzzled by Cilan's dialogue.

"Are you going to stay at the villa with all of us? The Tournament starts tomorrow, you know?"

"Uh.. Ash actually doesn't know im here.."

"Well.. He's training not too far from here." Cilan said pointing at down the path Ash took to train."

Misty paused looking down the path. _Is it time? Is it time for me to actually see him? Am I ready?_ she thought as she took a deep breath. "Thanks Cilan. Im going to go find him." she said as she began walking down the trail, before being stopped by Cilan.

"Wait. Just in case you get lost, you should take my number."

"Mine too." Layla said pulling out her Cross-Transceiver. "Is it okay if I take Ducklett back to the Nursery? I can call you when we work out the problems between Ruflett and Vullaby."

"That's fine Layla." Misty said nodding firmly.

"I'd like to help out Layla. I am a Pokemon Connoisseur. My job is to evaluate Pokemon. Im sure we can figure this out!"

"I'd appreciate that very much, Cilan!" she said smiling.

Layla and Cilan traded numbers with Misty and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at Cynthia's villa; May and Gary were enjoying the sunset on the back patio that overlooked the beach, Paul was taking a nap in a guest room, Hilda was doing some training with Riolu, and Iris and Dawn were in the living room watching T.V. from the two couches.

"So, are you really going to talk to Ash?" Iris asked, with Axew asleep in her lap

"Yeah." she sighed, "I guess I better. I just messaged him and he told me he was doing some training on route 12. That's not far from here so im going to go find him. Piplup is asleep in my room," she got up from the couch "keep an eye on him if you don't mind."

"Sure. Good luck, Dawn!" Iris said firmly.

"Thanks Iris." Dawn replied with a smile.

* * *

"Okay Unfezant; drop Scraggy off now! And use your Focus Blast at Pinsir, Scraggy!" Unfezant soared over towards Pinsir and tossed Scraggy off of her back. Scraggy released his Focus Blast that knocked Pinsir back in defeat.

"Ya hoo! Great! Now Unfezant; finish Watchdog off with Ariel Ace!" Unfezant looped in the air and hit the grounded Watchdog at full speed, knocking him back and defeat as well.

"Yes! You guys were awesome! We're getting stronger every time!" Ash said hugging his Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu imitated Ash's joy, also hugging Unfeaznt and Scraggy..

Misty overheard Ash yelling in excitement nearby. "It's Ash." she said to herself smiling.

"Azu!" Azuril seemed to recognize his name and she echoed Misty's happiness.

Misty made her way out of the brushes on the outskirts of the large field Ash was training on. She noticed from a reasonable distance his jet-black hair and Pikachu standing by his side, hugging two Pokemon she assumed were a part of his Unova team.

She took a deep breath and parted her hands beside her mouth, "Ash!" she called out. Her voice slightly broke and came out faint, due to her being nervous.

Before she knew it, her vision of Ash and Pikachu celebrating went black and her mouth was covered. She could feel someone grabbing on to her and Azuril being stripped from her hands, crying. She attempted to shout and struggled to even slightly move. A man with long silver hair dressed almost like a ninja held on to her tightly. Two other man just like him stood just behind him. One of them holding on to Azuril who was struggling and crying as hard and loud as she could..

The man holding on to her whispered in her ear, "You're coming with us. If the one who represents ideals wants you, he'll have to come get you."

A few yards away from them stood Rita. The female Team Plasma leader who confronted Misty earlier.

She silently laughed to herself. "Good. Now lets take the useless girl and wait for him to bite."

Ash thought he heard commotion behind him. Just as he turned, the three mysterious men and Rita disappeared.

_That sounded like… No, it couldn't be. Could it?_ Ash thought to himself, focusing intently on the place he thought the voice came from.

"I know I heard her." Ash said as he quickly went from enthusiastic to extremely grim.

"That was some impressive battling back there" a voice from behind Ash said.

He quickly turned to face the voice. "Who are you?"

Before Ash stood a young man with long green hair, wearing a white button up shirt and brown pants. His grey and black cap seem to shadow over his eyes.

He looked up at Ash, revealing his grey and green eyes, "I am N."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pokemon Nursery where Layla works, her and Cilan were talking about and evaluating Rufflet's and Vullaby's behavior. All of the Pokemon at the Nursery were enjoying their meals. Misty's Ducklett calmed them down momentarily, but as soon as Vullaby accidentally cracked her nutshell all over Rufflet's food, they went back at it again.

"I just don't get it." Layla said disappointed as she sat beside Cilan in the playroom of the Nursery.

"Hmm.." Cilan carefully observed the two with his hand on his chin.

Cilan and Layla suddenly noticed some commotion coming from the gates of the Nursery outside. They looked at each other a bit taken back and they both went out to find out what the noise was. Upon arriving outside they noticed a few oddly dressed men, with a yellow haired scientist standing in front of them, just outside the gate. The scientist grinned at the sight of all of the Pokemon inside the Nursery he noticed through the window.

"Um, can I help you?" Layla asked.

The scientist adjusted his glasses and approached Layla and Cilan, "Actually you can." he looked at them with a smirk, "we want all of the Pokemon you have here. Now."

Cilan stepped in front of Layla, guarding her with his arm. "Go inside and call Officer Jenny and your father."

"Uh, are you sure Cilan?" Layla asked concerned as she gently grabbed on to his arm.

He looked back at her and smiled, surprisingly calm, "Yeah/" he nodded firmly.

She nodded and quickly made her way into the Nursery.

Cilan turned back to the scientist, "These Pokemon don't belong to you. I'd suggest that you please leave."

The scientist laughed snidely. "That's not going to happen.. Team Plasma gets what Team Plasma wants." he grabbed a Poke-Ball and released it, "Magnemite, lets convince the gentlemen."

A Magnemite came out of his Poke-Ball and angrily stared down Cilan.

"I see." Cilan looked down with his eyes closed. "I don't understand why people like you and Team Rocket are bad, but if someone has to stand up to you, I will! Pansage - lets go!"

Pansage came out of his Poke-Ball and glared at Magnemite oozing with confidence.

"Pannnsage." the grass monkey Pokemon could feel his Trainer's passion and it rubbed off on him.

* * *

**Will Cilan be able to fend off Team Plasma.. BY HIMSELF?! Will Ash be able to realize Misty has been captured and save her?! And who is "N" and what do both he and Team Plasma want with Ash? **

**Showdown with Team Plasma and the Shadow Triad next chapter and round one of the Junior Cup kicks off in chapter 9! Also, before chapter 8 i'll be going back and editing some (hopefully all) grammar errors in previous chapters. Thanks for reading:) Please review, i'd love to hear from you!**


	8. Truth and Ideals Collide: N meets Ash!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one! I put a lot of thought in it!**

* * *

*Flashback

A young N sat on his bed, comforting an injured Eelktrik.

"Why?" he said sniffling, with tears slowly running down his cheek. "Why would they hurt you?! Those nasty people know you won't fight them back! Why would they hurt you?!" he broke down on his bed crying and slamming his fists repetitively on his pillow, "WHY, WHY, WHY?!"

The injured Eelktrik nudged his head on the distraught boy's shoulder. N sat up drying his tears looking deeply into the Eelktrik's eyes. "I..I can hear your thoughts?" N said astonished. "You want me to forgive them?"

The electric eel Pokemon nodded at the question.

N clinched his fists tightly. "Those foolish humans. They've gained your trust through battle just to tear you down. How could they be so evil?!"

The door to the young boy's room opened. The light revealed the before dark room to be a typical child's room. There was a skateboard, a small basketball hoop on the wall, and models of planes and trains scattered all over the room. An older man stood at the opened door; he wore a black robe and stood himself up with a cane. He had green hair and a red glass over his left eye.

"N. You see now that humans and Pokemon cannot coexist, you see now that humans can only hurt Pokemon, how does it make you feel?" the man asked the emotional boy.

"Im, im angry."

"Channel that anger. One day, you will fight for the truth. The truth that humans and Pokemon living together does more harm than good. You will expose the ideals that say otherwise. Will you fight, N? Will you fight against those who use Pokemon for their own selfish goals?"

N sniffled and dried his tears, "I will sir Ghetsis."

* * *

*End Flashback

N stood in front of Ash. The wind picked up, swaying the grass on the large field. N's jacket and hair moved accordingly with the wind, as did Ash's jacket and hair.

"Tell me. What's your name?" N asked still staring down Ash with his cold, dark eyes.

"Uh, the name's Ash." Ash responded blankly starring back at N, not sure what to think of him.

N glanced at Pikachu who was sitting on Ash's right shoulder. Pikachu's head was tilted to the side and his left ear was perked up.

"That Pikachu…. I've never come across a Pokemon with as much overwhelming feelings towards his partner." N said aroused. "I can tell you two have been through a lot." he added.

"Yeah! Me and Pikachu are best buds!" Ash said putting his hand on Pikachu's head between his ears.

"Piiiikaaa!" Pikachu moaned happily, satisfied by Ash's petting.

Ash stopped petting Pikachu like he just realized something. "Wait, how can you tell me and Pikachu have been through so much?"

N closed his eyes and looked down smiling, "I can hear Pokemon's voices, you see."

"You can hear Pokemon's voices?" Ash asked allured.

"Yes.. But that's unimportant. Tell me Ash, what are you striving for? What is the reason for you traveling with that Pikachu?"

"Im training to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash said holding up a clinched fist. "And Pikachu is my number one partner!" he looked at Pikachu with a confident grin.

"Pikkka!" Pikachu mimicked Ash's confidence, also holding up a clinched fist.

"I see," N looked up at Ash, "so how about I test your skills as a Trainer. I've heard about you for a long time now, actually. I would love to see you in battle."

"Heard about me for a long time?"

"You're a very special person, Ash - even if you don't realize it yet."

Ash pointed at himself, looking at N puzzled, "Me? Special?"

"Tell me, have you ever found yourself in a position to put your beliefs on the line and save those around you, sometimes even the world?"

"Uh…" Ash went into deep thought. He thought about all of the times he and his friends found themselves in detrimental situations where Ash had to save the day. Including the events involving Pokemon such as Mewtwo, Lugia, and all the others.

"And, were there perhaps rare and Legendary Pokemon involved in these instances?"

"Yeah.." Ash suddenly found himself threatened by N's mysterious knowledge of him and his travels, that only forwarded his initial unsettling thoughts of N. "Look, ya wanna battle or not?"

"Sure. One of my Pokemon versus one of yours."

"Fine by me! Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said pointing out in front of him.

"PIKKAA!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder and stood about 5 yards in front of him, facing N in his battle stance.

* * *

"Bullet Seed, Pansage!" Cilan commanded as Pansage spat out an army of seed bullets flying Magnemite's way. The attack hit Magnemite and sent him flying back, laying in front of Colress, the scientist working with Team Plasma.

Colress glanced down at Magnemite, "Thunderbolt."

Magnemite levitated back up in the air with the eye's on it's three separate heads squinting in anger. It released the Thunderbolt from it's metal body.

Pansage jumped up, avoiding the jolt of lightning. "Now Pansage, SolarBeam!" Cilan commanded. Pansage joined his hands to his side and released a yellow flare hurling towards Magnemite, again hitting it, and this time knocked it out.

"Hmm. You're a good Trainer. You and your Pokemon were perfectly in sync. Interesting." Colress said recalling his Magnemite. "Its to bad all of his power will go to Team Plasma instead of something more."

"What are you talking about? What do you want with Pansage?" Cilan shot back.

"Oh, not just your Pokemon, we're taking every Pokemon here," he positioned his glasses as a glare went over them and he stared back up at Cilan. "to restore Genesect."

"Genesect?"

"Genesect is an extinct Bug Pokemon from the Paleozoic Era that lived around 250 million years ago. By draining the power of other Pokemon thanks to Team Plasma's latest equipment, we can restore Genesect and he will be unstoppable. With Genesect, no one in Unova will put a stop to our new world." he said pretentiously.

"No…that's wrong!" Cilan shouted fearful.

"Team Plasma, attack. Take every Pokemon at this Nursery." Colress said motioning the Team Plasma grunts behind him.

"Liepard, go!"

"Bisharp, go!"

"Cofagrigus, go!"

"Scrafty, go!"

The Team Plasma grunts sent their Pokemon out of their Poke-Balls.

"We can't take all of them!" Cilan shouted concerned.

"Just let us take the Pokemon and this won't get ugly." one of the grunts said as they made their way in the Nursery.

Cilan could only grit his teeth in anger as the grunts grabbed the crying Pokemon in the Nursery and made their way back outside.

Layla ran outside to Cilan. "Cilan, what can we do? Their taking the Pokemon!" she grabbed his arm crying.

"Im sorry, Layla. I tried, but there's too many of them." he said taking her into his arms as all she could do was watch as Team Plasma put the Pokemon at her Nursery in cages.

Rufflet and Vuallaby both stood in front of Layla and Cilan, giving the Team Plasma members fierce looks.

"RUFFF!"

"VULLLABY!"

"You two," Layla sniffed, "want to protect me?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It seems they are putting their differences aside because they both care about you deeply." Cilan noted closely observing the two Pokemon standing their ground.

Two Plasma grunts grabbed Rufflet and Vullaby - though they struggled - and put them in cages. The grunts sat the cages in the back of a Jeep parked outside of the Nursery. All of the grunts got in and started the Jeep, waiting for Colress.

"Thank you for your corporation. We will set the Pokemon free once we're done with them. All we want is their energy." Colress said as he sat in the passenger side of the Jeep and Team Plasma drove off. All of the caged Nursery Pokemon shouted to Layla and Cilan in tears.

"Noooo! Please bring them back! Their just babies!" Layla yelled.

Colress through his hand up without looking back at them as they disappeared in the forest.

"Don't worry Layla, we'll find them and get those Pokemon back. I promise." Cilan said to Layla who was wrapped in his arms crying.

* * *

"C'mon out friend." N said throwing a Poke-Ball out in front of him; the ball released a Zoroark.

"Whoa. That's a Zoroark." Ash pulled out his Poke-Dex and aimed it at Zoroark, "Zoroark. The illusion Pokemon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery." the Poke-Dex read.

"You see Ash, me and you battle for different reasons." N said with his hand on his chin. "Me and my friends battle so that one day, there will be no battles. Humans have put Pokemon in harms way for too long now. Showing people like you that truth, even if it takes battling, is what I set out to do."

Ash looked confused and angered by N's words. "Then I'll show you why battling strengthens the bond between us!" Ash threw his hand out, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikkaaachuuuuu!" Pikachu struck Zoroark with a jolt of lightning releasing from the small mouse Pokemon's body.

Zoroark gritted his teeth and shook the attack off.

"Impressive. Zoroark, Night Slash."

Both of Zoroark's claws glowed with crimson. He extends them, leaps towards Pikachu and slashes him before he could react.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pikkaa." Pikachu slowly picked himself up.

"Night Slash again." N muttered from behind the intimidating Pokemon.

"Not so fast! Pikachu counter with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded with his left fist held up.

Zoroark swung his right claw at Pikachu; Pikachu bent backwards and sprung the bottom of his body up and slammed Zoroark with his metal tail. This knocked Zoroark back, though he was able to regain control and pick himself up.

"Sucker Punch, Zoroark!" N commanded.

Zoroark punched his fist out with a shadow of his fist extending to Pikachu before Pikachu could react. Pikachu fell backwards.

"Now, Shadow Ball."

Zoroark held his hands closely together in front of him as he summoned a Shadow Ball and hurled it towards Pikachu, who was still on the ground thanks to Sucker Punch.

"Pikachu NO!" Ash shouted with extreme concern.

Pikachu looked up just as the dark energy ball was a few yards away, quickly approaching. The Shadow Ball hit Pikachu hard, knocking him further back doing even more damage.

"Well, it seems as if I've won. Im sorry I had to do this Ash, but it's the only way you will see the truth."

"Piiikkkaa!" Pikachu, despite being close to the edge of his limits, slowly picked himself up, using every ounce of strength.

"What? You WANT to battle? You're hurt! You don't have to do anything for humans! You have a choice! You can end this senseless pain!" N yelled out to Pikachu.

"Pikkaa! Pika-chu Pikaaaa pii!" Pikachu threw his little arm out to the side shouting back at N.

"You.. You say you enjoy battling along side your Trainer. You battle for him just like he does for you.."

Pikachu nodded firmly, "Pika!"

"Pikachu knows I would never ask him to do something he couldn't do! We compete together! Pikachu isn't a battling tool, he's my best friend! All of my Pokemon are my friends!" Ash turned his hat backwards and threw his hand out, "We work together, as a team! No matter what! Pikachu, finish Zoroark off with Electro Ball! I know you can do it!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded. His body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off his body. All the electricity then condenses at his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it, "Pika pika pika!" he exhales while building up energy. Pikachu then jumps into the air and does a front flip, "CHU-PI" he said releasing everything he had, throwing the orb of electricity at Zoroark, who was paralyzed with astonishment.

Zoroark was overwhelmed by the blast and fell back in defeat.

Pikachu landed in front of Ash and fell over in exhaustion. Ash quickly ran over to Pikachu, kneeling down in front of him. "You were so awesome buddy." He held Pikachu in his arms tightly, and Pikachu hugged him back.

"Return Zoroark." N looked at the Poke-Ball before putting it away, "Thank you my friend."

A jeep carrying several Team Plasma members and Colress drove out of the forest onto the large grassy field and parked behind N. This jeep also still had the cages of Pokemon from the Nursery in the back.

N stepped up, standing just in front of Ash and Pikachu. "The bond between you and that Pokemon is indeed remarkable. However, I have not changed my beliefs because of this. I - the leader of Team Plasma - will not give up showing you and others why humans and Pokemon should not coexist."

"Im sorry you feel that way, N. But me and Pikachu won't stop showing the world people and Pokemon can live together!" Ash and Pikachu looked up at N with determined faces.

N chuckled to himself, "You are a special person, Ash."

"N sir, we have the Pokemon and a friend of the ideals hero." a grunt said standing behind him.

Another grunt stepped out of the jeep, he was holding on to Dawn, who was struggling to get free.

"DAWN!" Ash exclaimed.

"PIKA!" Pikachu followed suit.

"If this girl is important to you, you'll give us your Pokemon and swear off battling!" the grunt yelled at Ash.

* * *

The Shadow Triad and Rita - a head Team Plasma member - stood on the outskirts of the field.

"Well, it looks like Ash is more concerned about this girl than he is about you." she said looking at Misty who was looking on whilst still being held on to by a Shadow Triad member.

Misty's eyes glistened as tears started slowly collecting. Rita's words clearly effected her.

"He knows we have you. I told Lord N that we captured you before you could get to him." Rita sneered. _If I keep lying to the poor girl about her little boyfriend.. Maybe I can use her to our advantage_.. Rita devised to herself.

* * *

"Of coarse I care about Dawn! Let her go, now!" Ash shouted in anger.

"Fighting us is useless. You're out numbered boy. So what's it going to be?" the grunt shot back.

Ash could only grit his teeth in anger.

"Ash is not alone! There's no hiding from Detective Cilan!" Cilan called out from behind Ash, with Layla beside him.

"Cilan!" Ash turned smiling.

Cilan was holding a magnifying glass over his left eye, with Layla sweat dropping.

"You don't think im going to let you have all the fun, do you Ketchum!?" Hilda said walking out of the forest, just behind Cilan.

"Oolluu!" Riolu was right beside her.

"Hilda! Riolu!" Ash shouted in excitement.

"Don't forget about us Ash!" May said, also coming out of the forest.

"We can't leave you alone for two seconds, can we?" Gary said holding his hands up out beside him teasing Ash.

"Don't worry Ash! They won't get away with this!" Iris said clinching her fist.

"May, Gary, Iris.. You guys." Ash's eyes glistened with joy for his friends coming to his aid when he needs them most.

"Riolu, go!" Hilda stood beside Ash as she thrust her arm out in front of her.

"Ooolluu!" Riolu extended his hand, motioning them to come at him, taunting the grunts.

"Blaziken, come help us get Dawn back!" May said throwing out Blaziken's PokeBall out. She stood at Ash's other side and winked at him.

"Blaaazzze!" Blaziken let out a battle cry.

"Lets go, Blastoise!" Gary said throwing Blastoise's Poke-Ball out.

"BLASSS!" Blastoise let out a battle cry.

"C'mon out, Crustle!" Cilan threw Crustle's Poke-Ball out as well.

"Cruusssstlee!" Crustle also let out a battle cry.

"Lets go, Dragonite!" Iris released her recently acquired Dragonite.

"BARWWW!" Dragonite let out his battle cry and stared down Team Plasma with complete rage.

"You guys are the best." Ash then turned to the grunt holding on to Dawn, "Don't worry Dawn! Pignite, I choose you!" Ash said throwing Pignite's Poke-Ball.

"Piiiggnitte!" Pignite folded his arms and snorted out smoke from his firey nose.

Several Team Plasma grunts stepped out in front of N and the grunt holding on to Dawn.

"Good. We'll beat you runts and take your Pokemon!" one of the grunts yelled confidently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what ya thought! The Plasma fight comes to an end and the Junior Cup begins next chapter!** **I have a rough idea for most of the battles in the Junior Cup and they are INTENSE! See ya next time!**


	9. Help From a Familiar Face!

**Long Chapter. Team Plasma has captured Misty, Dawn, and innocent Pokemon from the Pokemon Nursery! Will Ash and the gang be able to save everyone? With Ash's friends coming to his aid in the nick of time, the battle begins..**

* * *

"Thanks a lot for coming to help guys! How did you know where to find me!?" Ash asked turning to his friends.

"I messaged everyone back at the Nursery and I was able to follow the jeep's tire tracks that led us here!" Cilan responded. "They took all the Pokemon at the Nursery! We have to get them back!"

"Yeah, now they have Dawn and they want us to hand our Pokemon over or they won't let her go." Ash said in a grim voice.

"We have to stop them!" Iris asserted.

"Stay on your toes everyone; we don't know what they have in store." Gary added.

"We can take 'em." May said dismissively.

"Enough talking! Watchog, go!"

"Liepard, go!"

"Scrafty, go!"

"Cryogonal, go!"

"Bisharp, attack!"

"Swoobat, fight!"

The Team Plasma grunts threw their Poke-Balls out in front of them, releasing their Pokemon. The six Pokemon they called on all stared down Ash's Pignite, May's Blaziken, Gary's Blastoise, Hilda's Riolu, Cilan's Crustle, and Iris' Dragonite. The six grunts and their six Pokemon faced Ash, Hilda, May, Cilan, Gary, and Iris and their Pokemon. The tension between them built up more and more as each second passed.

"Crogonal, Ice Beam on that Dragonite!" One of the grunts finally spoke up pointing his finger at Iris' Dragonite.

"Cryooooogonaaaal!" his Cryogonal nodded at the command and spat out an Ice Beam that streamed quickly towards Dragonite.

"Alright Dragonite, dodge and use Flamethrower!" Iris said with assurance, snapping a finger.

Dragonite glared at Iris without moving his head that was facing Cryogonal. He focused his eyes back on the oncoming Ice Beam and stood his ground.

Everyone looked on in shock at Dragonite standing his ground, taking a super effective Ice Beam.

"Dragonite why didn't you dodge like I said!?" Iris screamed jumping up and down.

Dragonite maintained his glare full of rage aimed at Cryogonal while still taking the tail end of the Ice Beam attack. He gritted his teeth, clinched his fist, and leaped towards Cryogonal with a reared back fist that was being consumed in lightning.

"That's Thunder Punch!" Gary called out in shock.

"Its just attacking head on!" Cilan noted.

Dragonite punched the Plasma grunt's Cryogonal with a Thunder Punch attack. The punch knocked Cryogonal back into the grunt's arms. The impact threw him and the grunt down on the ground.

"I can't believe how strong he is." Hilda pointed out, astonished like all of the rest.

"You said it." May added.

"That Dragonite is a tough spirit. What do you think, N?" Colress said from the drivers seat of the jeep Team Plasma arrived in. Dawn was tied up in the passenger seat, with even her mouth taped so she couldn't speak. N was standing beside the jeep observing the action.

"He's a very powerful Pokemon, indeed. Its evident he's been though many battles, with other powerful Pokemon." N continued starring intently at Iris' Dragonite as he stood over Cryogonal, waiting for him to get up and fight. "He won't listen to that Trainer anytime soon. He thrives off of competition with Pokemon he deems worthy, he has a fight first mentality. I don't think this Pokemon has been in possession of another Trainer. A rare instance where a Pokemon just flows with the blood of a warrior. Very interesting."

"Alright, enough of this! Attack! All of you!" one of the grunts shouted to his fellow Team Plasma grunts as they all commanded their Pokemon to attack Ash and company's Pokemon.

An all out brawl ensued after the Cryogonal/Dragonite confrontation. May's Blaziken went back and fourth with Bisharp; Bisharp was attempting to slash Blaziken with Metal Claw whilst Blaziken was dodging and retaliating with Blaze Kick, landing a few successful blows.  
Gary's Blastoise was going toe-to-toe with Scrafty. Scrafty launched itself, feet first, attacking Blastoise with High Jump Kick; Blastoise dodged and hit Scrafty with a powerful Hydro Pump that rushed through his cannons, knocking Scrafty back.

Cilan's Crustle successfully hit Swoobat with a few super-effective Rock Slide attacks.

"Hey Ash," Ash turned to Hilda upon hearing her genuine tone, something rare from her, "you're an awesome Trainer. Im sorry I got so mad at you when we lost to Gary and Paul. Lets do this together, kay?" she said with a mixture of apology and serenity in her voice.

"You're an awesome Trainer too, Hilda. I shouldn't have gotten upset at you either. Lets do this." Ash extended his fist over to her while still looking ahead of him. Hilda smiled and fist pumped him and they began commanding their Pokemon for battle.

"Riolu, Aura Sphere on Wathog!"

"Pignite, use Flamethrower Liepard!"

Watchog and Liepard hopelessly fell back, taking a substantial amount damage.

"Get up Watchog! Use Hyper Fang!"

"Liepard use Hyper Beam!" the grunts commanded to their Pokemon, respectively. Wathog leaped towards Pignite with a gaping mouth and glowing fangs. Liepard shot a Hyper Beam out of its mouth, headed towards Riolu.

Hilda and Ash both looked at each other and nodded like they had a conversation without saying anything.

"Riolu, give Pignite a lift!"

"Ooluu!" Riolu nodded and Pignite jumped on his hands that were cupped together. Riolu sprang Pignite in the air. "Pignite, Flamethrower on Wathog!" Ash commanded, and with that, - from the air, Pignite aimed his Flamethrower at a defensless Wathog; the flames threw him into the arms of Riolu, who used Wathog as a shield to Lieapard's Hyper Beam.

"Now, Riolu! Aura Sphere!"

"Pignite, Flame Charge!"

Riolu's Aura Sphere hit Liepard and Pignite closed the deal by slamming into Liepard with Flame Charge.

"Thanks Hilda! You were great!" Ash said congratulating his friend.

"You too!" she responded with a warm smile.

* * *

_Does…. Does he really care about Dawn more than me? Has he really picked her_? Misty thought to herself. She was torn, while helplessly watching the action from the other side of the large grassy field, out of view of Ash and everyone else.

"If you promise to help us in getting your little boyfriend to hand his and his friend's Pokemon over, we'll let you go. And, you have to tick him into coming with us."

Misty looked at Rita confused, she tried to speak but the Shadow Triad member's hand still covering her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak clearly. Rita shot the Shadow Triad member a look. He lifted his hand from Misty's mouth and released her altogether.

"Why do you want Ash? I don't understand. What do you want with him?" she asked Rita avidly.

"N and Ghetsis seem to think the kid has some connection with the Legendary Pokemon, Zekrom. Apparently they think he is the fulfillment of some Unova prophecy that speaks of someone who will fight for ideals. Essentially, this person is supposedly the only threat in stopping what we -Team Plasma - are setting out to do. Separating human's and Pokemon."

Misty ignored the fact she didn't know who N or Ghetsis was and that she didn't understand what Rita meant by 'ideals', she just stared at Ash in deep thought.

"So, either agree to our terms or we won't let you go and you'll never see your little boyfriend again." She shot Misty a dirt look signifying she was undoubtedly in control of Misty's well being, "So what's it going to be?

_No.. I don't believe Ash wouldn't come for me if he knew where I was! He cares about me! I could never hurt him.._

"ASH!" Misty stepped forward and yelled to the top of her lungs. A Shadow Triad member grabbed Misty and swiftly made their way into the forest, out of view of everyone.

"You'll pay for that!" Rita snarled at Misty.

* * *

Pikachu, from behind Ash and the gang, seemed to be the only one to faintly hear Misty yell, as Ash and everyone else were too distracted. Pikachu was still lying on the ground, recovering from his battle with N's Zoroark; his right ear perked up and he picked himself up off the ground, looking in the direction where he heard the voice.

"Pikaa…" Pikachu pulled at Ash's pant-leg with his paw.

"What's up buddy? You feel better?" Ash turned to Pikachu asking.

"Pika-pi. Chu-pika pi pika!" Pikachu attempted to explain something to Ash while pointing in the direction Pikachu heard the noise.

Pikachu knew something was up. He wasn't sure what, but he knew he had to get Ash to go in that direction.

"You.. You want me to go over there?" Ash, being Pikachu's best friend, could somewhat piece together what he was trying to say, but still wasn't sure why.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu nodded in certainty at his Trainer.

Ash stood silently for a second looking at Pikachu, who was as serious as you can be.

"Hey Hilda, can you keep an eye on Pikachu while he recovers? You can battle with Pignite, too." The battle was coming to an end, but the grunts were still pulling out Pokemon to help them. "I'll be right back." Ash said to Hilda running in the direction Pikachu pointed. Hilda waived as the only thing she saw was Ash's back, and the front of his hat because it was still turned backwards.

"Uh.. Sure" she said puzzled by his random act.

N noticed Ash running and began following him.

* * *

Ash made his way through the brushes into an open area, not as big as the field he left, but relatively open. He looked around for a sign of, anything he could find.

_C'mon! I know something has to be up, Pikachu wouldn't steer me wrong.._

Something went off in his head. _Before Team Plasma came, I did think I heard.. No, she's not here! Stop telling yourself that! Something el-_

"Ash!"

Ash noticed someone shouting his name. His eyes widened and mouth dropped at the site. "Misty." he said stunned.

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Im so glad you're okay." she said tenderly, still hugging him tightly.

"Uh.. Hey Misty, good to see ya." Ash said flustered, with a blush across both of his cheeks.

She finally released herself from him once she realized how long she had been holding on to him.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?"

Misty blushed and shook off what Ash said as if she didn't hear it, "Ash, there's no time to catch up now! Team Plasma is co-"

Misty was cut off by a turquoise energy ball coming from seemingly no where, landing right in front of the two of them. Ash grabbed Misty, shielding her from the blast, which of coarse made her blush.

They turn around to see a Hydreigon floating just a few feet in front of them.

"Whoa. That's a.." Ash pulled out his Poke-Dex and aimed it at Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon. The evolved form of Zwelious. This brutal Pokemon travels the skies with its six wings. Anything that moves seems like a foe to it, triggering it to attack on spot." the Poke-Dex read.

An older man walked up from behind Hydreigon. It was Ghetsis, a leader in Team Plasma.

Ash and Ghetsis stared each other down for a few silent but tense moments.

"Ash, he must be in Team Plasma. They have all of my Pokemon and they want you!" Misty said with her hand on Ash's shoulder.

Ash gritted his teeth upon hearing this, "You're not taking anymore Pokemon and you're gonna give back the ones that don't belong to you! Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash said as he released his toad Pokemon from his Poke-Ball.

"Ohhhh you have a water type! Its so cute!" Misty said with her hands over her cheeks as she adored Ash's Palpitoad.

"Thaaat's Misty." Ash said sweat dropping at Misty's antics. "Palpitoad, use Mud Shot!" he commanded.

"Ppppalllpitoad!" Palpitoad swung its tongue from one side to another. Afterwards, multiple balls of brown mud form on the side of its tongue and Palpitoad fired them at the Hydreigon.

"Dragon Tail." Ghetsis muttered emotionless. Hydreigon's tail started to glow blue. He swung his tail and repailed the mud balls away effortlessly.

Ash and Misty both looked on, shocked by its power.

"Dragon Pulse." Hydeigon quickly fired the turquoise ball at Palpitoad, knocking him out.

"Palpitoad no!" Ash looked at his fainted Palpitoad overwhelmed by Hydreigon's power. "I can't believe how strong it is," he said recalling Palpitoad and pulling out another Poke-Ball from his belt. "Unfezant, I choose you!"

"C'mon Ash. I know you can beat him!" Misty exclaimed, standing right behind Ash.

"Right." he nodded without taking his focus off of Hydreigon. "Unfezant, use Air Cutter!" Unfezant repetitively flapped her wings together and sent disks of wind hurling towards Hydreigon.

Hydreigon wasn't able to dodge in time. It took the attack completely unfazed.

"Fire Blast." Ghetsis commanded calmly.

"Hydreeeegionn!" It released a star shaped Fire Blast attack that blew Unfezant back to Ash's arms.

"Unfezant!" Ash caught Unfezant and patted her on the head. "Thanks Unfezant, you did your best." He recalled his Pokemon and angrily stared back at Ghetsis. "Kay, Scraggy, I choose you!"

Scraggy appeared out of his Poke-Ball. He was exhaling steadily.

"Why does Scraggy look tired Ash?" Misty asked.

"Him and Unfezant already did some training before Team Plasma came. I wouldn't use him, but im running out of Pokemon." he responded uneasily. "That's why we're ending this now! Scraggy use Focus Blast!"

"Scraaaaaagyy!" Scraggy flung his Focus Blast at Hydreigon and it was a successful, super-effective hit. Hydreigon clearly took damage.

"Good job Scraggy!" Scraggy nodded, but he was still notably tired.

"Tri Attack." Ghetsis commanded.

Hydreigon launched a triangular attack that contained the elements of Ice, Fire, and Thunder. The attack blasted Scraggy and knocked him out.

"Scraggy!" Ash ran up to him and held him in his arms. "Im so sorry Scraggy. Thanks." Ash said with his head held down. He recalled Scraggy and looked back up at Ghetsis.

"What's the deal Ash? Have you been downgraded? Take that thing out!" Misty spat leaning towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Its really strong Misty. Its not going down easily " Ash responded in disbelief.

Misty could only stare at him apprehensively, "Ash.."

"Snivy, I choose you!" Ash released Snivy from her Poke-Ball.

"Sniiivyy!" Snivy came out of her Poke-Ball confidently putting her hands on her hips looking at Hydreigon.

Just then, Rita, N, and the Shadow Triad appeared behind Ghetsis. One of the Shadow Triad members was holding Misty's Azuril.

"Ash! Its them! They have Azuril!" Misty began walking towards them but Ash extended his left arm out, blocking her, without moving.

"Im gonna get them back no matter what it takes. But I don't want you getting hurt." he looked at her with complete certainty and assurance in his eyes.

"Okay Ash. I know you can do it." Misty gave in, surrendering the doubts that crept in her mind once her heart took control.

"Snivvvv." Snivy looked like she had just seen a ghost. She, for some reason, was starring intently at Ghetsis.

Ash noticed his Pokemon's trance, "Snivy, what's the matter?"

"Snivy. Its been too long." Ghetsis muttered to Snivy in a contemptuous manner.

"Snivy, do you know him?" Ash's inquisitive yet frightened tone suggested although he was curious, he almost didn't want to know how one of his Pokemon was familiar with anyone from Team Plasma.

"Snivy once belonged to me. How ironic. The first Pokemon I owned somehow ended up in your hands. Fate is a funny thing, isn't it?" Ghetsis said with his eyes closed reminiscing.

"Well Snivy is on my side now! And we're not gonna let you do anymore harm! Snivy, use Leaf Storm!"

Snivy firmly nodded at Ash's command, shaking off the nagging thoughts about her past with Ghetsis. She sprung up and summoned a cluster of leaves and sent them swiftly flying towards Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon Tri Attack."

"Hyyyydreeeigonn!" Hydreigon opened his mouth and brought fourth a triangular attack that contained the elements of Ice, Fire, and Thunder at each corner. The attack viciously blew through Snivy's Leaf Storm and overwhelmed the grass snake Pokemon with its sheer power.

"Snivy, no!" Ash exclaimed in horror. His Pokemon had already suffered immensely at the hands of Ghetsis and his Hydreigon, but now Snivy -who's actions imply she has some sort of dark past with him - had fallen to near defeat.

Despite the major damage she received from the attack, she slowly picked herself up and let out a battle cry, "Sniiiiivyy!" her hiss insured she was not ready to give in anytime soon.

Ash hung his head low. "I can't keep putting my Pokemon through this. Maybe N is right, maybe my Pokemon deserve someone who isn't going to continuously put them through pain.."

"Ash what are you saying!" Misty spat.

Ash turned around to her with a look of uncertainty.

"You're the most caring Trainer I've ever met! You constantly go out of your way to make sure your Pokemon are safe and happy! Now I don't know what these Plasma goons have been telling you, but I know you better than they do.." she put her hand on her heart and began forming tears in her eyes, "I know you love your Pokemon more than most people can even hope to.. Pokemon are gifted to do whatever they want to do with their powers, and knowing any Pokemon that belongs to you, I know they want to fight to the very end just like you do for them! Now snap out of it and show this guy how amazing you really are!"

"Misty.." Ash's coco eyes began to glisten as well; everything Misty said resonated with him deeply. His hear had never been more on fire and his body had never trembled as much as Misty's words made him do so. "I don't know what I would do without you, Misty." he nodded at her and turned back around to face Ghetsis and his powerful Hydreigon.

Snivvvyy!" Snivy turned to Ash, almost as to reaffirm everything Misty just said.  
He smiled at his Pokemon, "Gotcha." He pointed at Hydreigon, "Snivy use Vine Whip to latch on to Hydreigon's other two heads!"

Ghetsis, N, Rita and the Shadow Triad all looked astonished at Ash's clever command and sudden burst of energy.

Snivy extended her two separate whips and successfully latched on to Hydreigon's two separate heads to ach side of its body.

"Now bash them together and use Leaf Storm on it!" Ash commanded.

Snivy, with her vines, bashed Hydreigon's heads together, rendering it unable to mover or attack as its other two heads helped coordinate movement/attacks. Hydreigon struggled but to no avail. Snivy launched her Leaf Storm attack that hit Hydreigon directly, doing a substantial amount of damage.

"Now, slam it down!"

Snivy used all of her power to slam the large Dark/Dragon-type on the ground.

"Good job Snivy!"

"That was impressive. However, you will need more than that to defeat this Hydreigon." Ghetsis said as Hydreigon amazingly picked himself up and began levitating in the air again, even after Snivy's best effort.

Snivy, Misty, and Ash looked distraught after Hydreigon again regained his strength, seeming to be all but unstoppable at this point.

"Hydreigon, finish them with Dragon Pulse." Ghetsis said grinning with malice.

"No, this can't be it!" Ash wrapped his arms around Misty and Snivy, in attempts to shield them from the on coming attack.

"The battle is finally over. Team Plasma has won." N said with his eyes closed, disappointed but relieved as well.

The large Dragon Pulse attack made its way towards a defenseless Ash, Misty and Snivy. A loud explosion occurred.. And there was silence.

When the smoke cleared the Team Plasma members all looked taken back, as Ash, Misty, and Snivy were unharmed.

"What's going on!" Ghetsis shouted.

Ash released his arms from around Misty and Snivy. "Wha- what happened. The attack didn't hit us.

"Ash, look!" Misty shouted pointing up at the sky.

Blocking the sun, making it difficult to make out, hovered a large winged figure.

"I- it can't be!" Misty exclaimed in complete disbelief.

It was none other than Ash's Charizard, giving Ash, Misty, and Snivy a thumbs up from the air. He had deflected Hydreigon's attack just in the nick of time.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled with the happiest most relieved expression you can imagine.

Charizard circled back around and let out a mighty roar as he landed in front of Ash.

Ash hugged his Fire-Pokemon tightly, "Charizard its been so long! You came at the perfect time!"

Charizard roared happily back at his Trainer as he let out a tiny Flamethrower that burned Ash like he always did to greet his Trainer.

Ash puffed smoke when the flames disappeared, "That's my Charizard alright." he said coughing and chuckling at the same time.

"This Charizard.. It belongs to you does it?" Ghetsis asked Ash, observing the majestic Dragon-like Pokemon starring him and Hydreigon down.

"Yeah! My Charizard's one of the best there is, and he won't go down easily, get it? Charizard use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded and Charizard released a powerful Flamethrower that scorched Hydreigon before it could even react.

"Hydreigon, fight back with Dragon Tail!" Hydreigon flew towards Charizard and swung its tail at him.

Charizard caught Hydreigon's glowing blue tail.

"What?!" Ghetsis shouted.

Hydreigon struggled to get free but Charizard wouldn't release his grip. "Charizard, use Seismic Toss!" Ash called out with his arm extended out to his side.

With that, Charizard grabbed onto Hydreigon and elevated up in the air. He proceeded to loop Hydreigon around with him in a circular motion several times before diving towards the ground and dropping it, causing the ground in the surrounding area to shake due to the collision. Hydreigon had been defeated. Charizard flew back over in front of Ash and let out a dominate roar that dared Team Plasma to make another move on Ash or Misty.

Ghetsis stood in silence before recalling Hydreigon.

"Return their Pokemon to them Rita. And phone Colress and tell him to return the stolen Pokemon from the Nursery as well." Ghetsis ordered with his eyes closed, almost as if to surrender in defeat.

Rita looked shocked at the demand. "Yes sir." She talked into a walkie-talkie and nodded at the Shadow Triad to release Azuril and throw Misty's three Poke-Ball's over to her, she caught the Poke-Balls and hugged Azuril tightly.

"Team Plasma will retreat, for now. You have not seen the last of us, this is far from over." Ghetsis turned around to walk away and the Shadow Triad followed, along with Rita; N was hesitant to leave.

"Was it mere coincidence that your Charizard showed up when it did, Ash?" N pondered, gazing at Charizard.

Ash and Misty both looked up at Charizard who starred blankly at N.

"Just think about that.." N said as he turned around to join his affiliates.

Ash watched N walk away with many thoughts on his mind.

"Thanks so much for helping us out Charizard!"

"Azu Azu!" Charizard humbly smiled as Misty and Azuril praised him for helping.

This snapped Ash out of his thoughts about what Team Plasma would try next.

"I didn't know you brought Charizard with you to Unova!" Misty said to Ash.

"Thing is, I didn't." Ash said puzzled," How'd you know where to find us Charizard?"

Charizard turned around and nodded at his back, signaling Ash and Misty to get on so he could take them somewhere, presumably answering their questions.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and shrugged before hopping on Charizard so he could fly them.

"I'll message the others and tell them we're okay and we'll meet up with them later." Ash said pulling out his Cross-Transceiver. "Hopefully Dawn is okay.."

"Im okay too, by the way." Misty pouted with not too much jealousy showing, especially with Ash being dense.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Misty was surprised he caught on to her sarcasm, "I wasn't gonna let them hurt you back there! I would never let anyone hurt you! I just want to make sure Dawn is okay because I left for you.."

_He did come for me.. But still.._

"Whatever."

"You're welcome. And why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" Ash spat clearly annoyed.

"I just.. Forgot.." Misty pretended to not be invested in the conversation as she was gazing the view from below them, ignoring Ash behind her.

"Yeah right. You were gonna compete in the Junior Cup and not tell me."

"Not like you'd care. Im sure Dawn being there is more than enough to make you happy."

"I don't know what you have against her but she's just my friend! Is that okay with you?!"

Misty was again surprised that Ash was somewhat aware of her jealousy for Dawn, but was to angry to give it much thought, "I don't care!" she spat and looked off to her left side because Ash was leaning to his right trying to get her look at him.

Charizard noticed the arguing and purposely dropped a little, causing Ash to slide right behind Misty holding on to her waist.

Both of them immediately stopped fighting and felt like they caught on fire. Ash wasn't quick to slide away from her and Misty wasn't quick to push him away. Both of them were not only content with being so close to each other, but comfortable as well.

"Uh.. sorry, Misty." Ash said under his breath.

"Its okay.. uh, maybe you should keep holding on to me, because.. uh.. just to be safe." she said equally as soft, coming up with an excuse off the top of her head, knowing good and well was Ash perfectly capable of riding on his Charizard with or without her support.

Ash's face flushed even more than before, if that was possible. "Yeah, okay." He certainly didn't feel the need to object to that even though it was unnecessary.

"Um, im sorry I got mad at you. That was pretty brave what you did back there." she said softly.

"Its okay. And I couldn't have made it if you wouldn't have said all of that stuff about me, thank you Misty."

"You're welcome Ash." she responded warmly, feeling completely relaxed in Ash's arms.

Charizard looked up at them grinning.

* * *

Hilda, Gary, Cilan, Iris, Pikachu, Riolu, and May retrieved Dawn and returned the stolen Pokemon back to the Nursery our new friend Layla works at after Team Plasma's retreat.

"Rufff Rufff ruffflett!"

"Vulllabbyy!" Rufflet and Vullaby cried tears of joy upon their reunion with Layla.

"Im so glad you two are okay! I promise to never let you out of my side again!" Layla said comforting the crying Pokemon.

"It seems Rufflet and Vullaby have put aside their differences because they care about you so much! A very tasty desert after a big order." Cilan noted.

"Thank you so much for helping us Cilan! You're the best!" Layla said hugging Cilan's neck, causing him to blush.

"Uh.. No problem Layla.."

Hilda and the others quietly chuckled to themselves at Cilan's nervousness.

"I've been wondering where you've been, Layla." A green haired young women walked out of the Nursery with her right hand on her hip. A Charizard was standing by her side, it was presumably a female Charizard evident by a pink bow on her head.

"Hi Liza! Im glad you're here! Guys, this is my cousin, Liza! She runs the Charisific valley in the Jhoto region!"

"Charisific valley..?" May pondered as if she had heard that before, "Hey Dawn, isn't that where Ash keeps his Charizard?"

"Ya know what, it is." Dawn said with her index finger on her chin, looking up in thought.

"Oh, you two know Ash?" Liza asked.

May and Dawn nodded.

"I actually brought his Charizard along with me."

"Hi, im Cilan! We're actually all friends of Ash." Cilan said to Liza.

"Nice to meet you! So wait, is Ash here in the Unova region? Maybe that's why Charizard took off earlier, Charizard have a keen sense of smell and he must have picked up Ash's sent."

"Ash is here! Ash has told me and Cilan about his Charizard before, that's so coll we'll get to see him!" Iris said admiring Liza's Charizard.

"Charizard are very powerful Pokemon and take experience and skill to raise; I can't imagine what raising a whole valley of them would be like. Very impressive." Cilan pointed out.  
"Speaking of Ketchum, wher-" Hilda was cut off by Gary.

"I think that's him." he said pointing up in the sky to a large shadow that slowly revealed itself to be Ash and Misty riding on top off Charizard as they got closer.

"It's Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hey!" Liza shouted waiving along with everyone else.

* * *

Ash and Misty landed and greeted everyone, along with Ash's Charizard greeting Liza's Charizard, 'Charla'.

"Ducklett im so glad you're okay!" Misty said hugging her Ducklett, who was one of the Pokemon caged up.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pi!" Ash and Pikachu reunited with a big hug.

"Here's Pignite's Poke-Ball Ketchum." Hilda said tossing Ash Pignite's Poke-Ball.

"Thanks Hilda!" Ash said as he caught the ball and re-attached it back to his belt.

"Ash!" Dawn called out running over to him.

"Dawn! Im so glad you're okay!" They both shared a high five, as they always do. "Sorry I had to leave, Misty was in trouble."

"Oh.. hey Misty glad you're okay!" Dawn was genuinely happy she was okay, but a little taken back that Ash left her side to go save her.

"Thanks Dawn! Glad you're okay too!" Misty responded also with half sincerity.

There was a bit of awkward silence before Liza broke it, "So, you competing in the Junior Cup Ash?"

"I sure am!" he responded with utter confidence.

"Well, I plan on staying here with Layla for awhile to help out around the Nursery, and im sure Charizard will get bored around here eventually.."

"Hey Charizard, you wanna help me out in the Junior Cup?" Ash asked his fire breathing Pokemon with a clinched fist.

Charizard roared back at his Trainer sending a miniature Flamethrower at him as if to say yes.

"Awesome! I haven't battled with Charizard in sooo long!"  
"Well, the Junior Cup starts tomorrow morning, so we better get some shut eye." Cilan suggested.

"Junior Cup, here we come!"

Charizard jumped up with Ash and Pikachu in celebration and accidentally knocked him over, to which everyone else laughed at - along with Ash himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**I know I said i'd start the Junior Cup this chapter but the mini-Team Plasma arc took longer to write than I thought it would. I PROMISE Round 1 will start in chapter 10 and I should have Chapter 10 totally finished pretty soon.**

**I want to stall a little bit between the 3rd and 4th rounds because I want a character im introducing in the Junior Cup to use Gen.6 Pokemon, so hopefully by the 4th round some new info will come out and I can let this character use some..so expect filler between the 3rd and 4th round. I think i'll have Ash and the gang go to the Haunted Mansion in Lentimas Town, for those who are familiar with the B2W2 games..sound like a good idea?**

**Okay im done rambling - thanks for reading! Did you like that way I brought Charizard in? Do you like the idea of a character in the Junior Cup using Pokemon from Gen.6? Comical Haunted Mansion filler good or bad idea?**


	10. Junior Cup Underway!

**As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The day has finally come. The Pokemon World Tournament: Junior Cup begins today! Our heroes: Ash, Hilda, Iris, Cilan, Misty, May, Dawn, Gary, and Paul make their way through Lacunosa Town. The town is lively with a festival and several merchandise markets set up on the strip outside of the stadium just for the event.

"Yes! The Junior Cup!" Ash yelled out in excitement.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu mimicked.

Ash bent over with his fist balled shaking in excitement, "Im gonna win here and then im gonna win the Unova League! Can't wait!" he said springing up and taking exaggeratedly long steps towards the stadium.

"Overly confident as usual. Just like a little kid." Iris huffed and shrugged.

"You said it." Misty seemingly mimicking Iris' actions.

"Um, Ash, we have to register in the Pokemon Center, and we have to get some rooms. It's a 5 day event." May pointed out to the rest of the group, reading a pamphlet.

"Already taken care of. Never count on Ash to plan ahead." Gary teased, walking over to the rest of the group with wrist bands, distributing them to the group. "Luckily me and Paul went ahead of you goofs and registered for spots in the Tournament and free rooms in the Pokemon Center."

"Free rooms?! That's great!" Dawn yelled in excitement.

"A tasty deal indeed." Cilan added, putting his wrist band on.

"The wrist bands verify your place in the Tournament. It also gives you access to free food, as long as its on the strip or at the center." Paul noted.

May got up right next to Paul with her eyes sparkling, "Free food?!"

"Yeah.." he responded sweat dropping.

"Ah, whatever. Im with Ash; im just ready to get this show on the road!" Hilda paced to the front of the group with Ash and walked confidently along with him.

"Oooluu!" Riolu echoed Hilda's words in his own way.

Everyone else in the group sweat dropped chuckling at the two. They made their way just outside of the stadium, observing the how large it was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dragon Novice Iris." a voice called out from behind the group.

"Oh great, its Georgia." Iris pointed out displeased. As the blue-eyed maroon haired girl with a yellow hat made her way towards Iris.

"I hope you're ready to loose, because ready to bust some Dragon Masters today!" Georgia said getting right up next to Iris, pointing at her as if to taunt her.

"I told you im not a Dragon Ma-"

"I don't care if you're a Dragon DOOFUS! Im gonna show you how much better I am, got it?!" Georgia spat as she and Iris starred each other down, ready for battle.

"Who is that Ash?" Misty asked standing right next to him, observing the Georgia/Iris stand off.

"That's Georgia. Iris' rival." Ash said under his breath, almost annoyed.

"If it isn't Cilan!" a female voice again called out from just behind the group."

"Burgundy! Have you been promoted to S-Class Connoisseur yet?" Cilan asked the purple haired girl, genuinely interested.

"Look, cut out the nice stuff! Im gonna beat you and show you who the better Connoisseur is of the both of us!" she said starring him down viciously.

"And she is?" Misty again asked Ash.

"Burgundy. Cilan's rival." Ash huffed, again annoyed.

"I see." Misty said blankly observing Burgundy's hot headed antics.

"Cynthia. You're looking good as ever. What's say me and you go out for a lunch date." Ash over heard an older voice from behind a tree beside the stadium.

"That sounds like.." He went to go investigate, Pikachu and Misty followed.

It was the Champion of the Unova region, Alder! He was standing in front of Cynthia, who was clearly unimpressed with… whatever it was Alder was doing.

"Hey, its Alder!" Ash shouted, running over to the two.

"And that's Cynthia!" Misty followed.

"Ah, its Ashton." Alder awkwardly patted Ash on the head, "So, you competing in the Cup today Ashton?"

"The name's Ash.." Ash said sweat dropping.

"Cynthia! I never got to thank you for allowing me to stay in your villa last night! My name is Misty!" Misty bowed and extended her hand, Cynthia graciously shook it and patted Azuril's head.

"Azu azu!"

"No problem Misty, and its nice to meet you too. Ash was pretty adamant about you staying." she chuckled.

"Was he now?" Misty gave a sly look at Ash. He pretended not to notice.

"I see you haven't changed." a voice called out from seemingly no where. It was Trip.

"Tristan." Alder shouted half-heartedly.

"The name's Trip."

"Hey Trip! Are you competing too?!" Ash asked enthused.

"Duh. The winner gets to face Alder - basic stuff."

"I'll see you at the Tournament." Cynthia said walking away.

"Cynthia, no! C'mon!" Alder called out desperately.

"Hey Trip." Misty greeted.

"Oh, its you."

"How do you know Trip?" Ash asked confused.

"I battled him when we first landed. We didn't get to finish, though."

"Is Paul here too?" Trip asked acting as if he really didn't really care what the answer was.

"You know Paul too?"

"Paul came to Unova with me. I met him on the plane. Me, him, and Trip battled some Plasma grunts." Misty said dismissively.

"You didn't tell me any of that." Ash huffed with a hint of anger.

"Im gonna go prepare for the ceremony. Cynthia - the Champion of the Sinnoh region - will be battling Caitlin of the Elite 4, its basic stuff." Trip said walking towards the stadium.

"Don't get me started on not telling anybody anything, you've barely talked to me since you left for Unova!" Misty shot back.

"Hmph." Ash simply began walking towards the stadium.

"What do you care? I barely know Paul or Trip!"

"Sure." he replied sarcastically.

* * *

All 32 contestants made their way into the stadium and lined up on a platform that overlooked the battle field. The stadium was packed with hundreds of screaming fans, ready for the battles.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Pokemon World Tournament: Junior Cup! I am Freddy 'The Scoop'!" All of the fans applauded, rocking the stadium.

He continued, "Joining me to my right is Champion of the Unova region, Alder! As you all know, Alder will go face-to-face with whomever of our 32 contestants comes out on top! 5 rounds will take place over the coarse of 5 days! There will be afternoon battles, and evening battles for each round - just like the Unova League. On the final day, the winner of the 5th round in the afternoon, will battle our Champion Alder that evening! Lets give it up to our contestants who hail from all over!" The crowd gave them a warm welcome.

"Good luck to all of our contestants!" The crowd again applauded.

"Now, before we announce the first round, it is my distinct honor to present to you our special demonstration battle featuring Cynthia, Champion of the Sinnoh region!" Cynthia stepped out of one side of the battle field with a purple robe, she discarded the robe and made her way to the battlers box, with the spotlight on her.

"Facing her, we also have a member of the Unova Elite 4, Caitlin " Caitlin descended from a large flower that opened as she stepped out of it and made her way to the battlers box across from Cynthia.

"Begin!" the judge standing on the outside/middle sideline portion of the field.

"Garchomp, spotlight!" Cynthia sent her majestic Dragon-Pokemon out of its Poke-Ball. It let out a loud battle cry and extended it's wings/claws, ready for battle.

"Its been a long time Cynthia, I look forward to our battle." said Caitlin as she clicked a Poke-Ball to enlarge it.

"And I am looking forward to battling you, Caitlin." Cynthia replied.

Gothitelle, illuminate the stadium with elegance. Gothitelle appeared out of its Poke-Ball, ready for battle.

"Wow! I can't believe we get to see such an awesome battle!" Iris said with a sparkle in her eyes, admiring the two powerful Trainers and their Pokemon.

"So cool!" Ash added.

"Maybe you can learn a thing or two Ash." Misty teased from right beside him.

"Haa haa." he laughed over exaggeratedly.

Sparks flew as the two powerful Pokemon went back and fourth exchanging blows. Garchomp released a powerful Draco Meteor that popped in the air causing a meteor shower hurling on the battle field; Gothitelle repelled most of them with Thunderbolt, but took a significant amount of damage. Gothitelle swung Garchomp on the stadium's roof with Psychic. Garchomp quickly bounced off of the roof and came descending at what seemed like the speed of sound towards Gothitelle with Dragon Rush. Gothitelle attempted to stop it in it's tracks with Brick Break; the two Pokemon collided and the stadium shook. The clock (this would be the only timed battle in the ceremony) hit zero and the battle was over, without either Pokemon fainting, although Gothitelle was near the edge. Cynthia and Caitlin met at the center of the field to shake hands and congratulate each other as the stadium applauded a wonderful match.

"Thank you Cynthia and Caitlin for a wonderful demonstration match! Now, let's announce the first round matches on the jumbo-tron! First we have **Trip versus Burgundy!**"

Trip's picture appeared on the screen along with Burgundy's. Trip stood calmly with his hands in his pockets, unfazed by the fact he would be battling first. "I wanted to battle Cilan!" Burgundy huffed disappointed.

"**Hilda versus Dino!**"

Hilda's picture appeared alongside the spiky maroon haired Dino. "Sweet! Im second." Hilda said with a clinched fist.

"**Dawn versus Craig!**"

Dawn's picture appeared alongside a short stubby blonde haired young man. "Alright! Ready Piplup?" Dawn asked her penguin Pokemon enthused. "Pipp!"

"Good luck Dawn!" Ash, along with everyone in the group except Misty.

"Thanks Ash!" Dawn replied with a warm smile, Misty glared at her.

"**May versus Samantha!**"

"Yes! Can't wait!" May said confidently. Everyone in the group wished her luck.

**"Flora versus Corey!**"

"**Gary versus Geraldo!**"

Gary's face appeared on the screen alongside Geraldo's, "About time." Gary muttered.

"**Trace versus Rigsby!**" Trace was a tall, dark-blue haired young man with a dark-red jacket and black-jeans. "Alright, time to go." he said from his place in line.

"**Misty versus Cedric!**"

"That's you. Lots of luck Misty." Ash turned to her wishing her luck.

"Yeah. Thanks." she nodded firmly.

"And now for the evening battles:** Cilan versus Wayne!**"

Everyone wished Cilan good luck.

"**Paul versus Ivan!**" Paul stood calmly under whelmed, similar to Trip.

"Good luck, Paul!" Ash exclaimed.

"Thanks Ash." he responded.

"**Antonio versus Blake!**"

"**Sam versus Epps!**"

"**Ash versus Lane!**"

"Yes! You ready Pikachu!?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu clinched his fist in excitement.

Everyone wished Ash the best of luck.

"**Katie versus Anderson!**"

Katie's face appeared on the screen, she was a green haired young woman in her late-teens, "Hey that's Katie! I battled her in the Hoenn League!" Ash said surprised by her appearance.

"That's right, I remember that." Misty said looking up at the jumbo-tron.

"Yeahh, that IS Katie. This Tournament has some stiff competition." May added.

"**Travis versus Charley!**"

"And finally,** Iris versus Georgia!**"

"Finally, a chance to beat that Dragon looser!" Georgia said pretentiously.

"If you want to battle a Dragon-type, than that's what you'll get." Iris retorted as if she knew something Georgia didn't.

"We wish all of our contestants the best of luck! With that, lets get the Junior Cup underway! First up, we have Trip and Burgundy!" Freddy announced.

"Hmph. All I want to do is beat that loser Cilan. This is just practice." Burgundy said as she made her way to the battlers box.

"Burgundy and Trip. This will be interesting." Cilan said observing the two.

"Yeah." Ash nodded in agreement.

"Begin!" the judge signaled the flags to start and the fans applauded.

"Darmanitan, allons-y!" Burgundy released her Fire-type who hunched over ready to battle.

"Serperior!" Trip threw Serperior's ball on the field releasing the grass snake.

"Whoa. Servine must have evolved." Ash noted pointing his Poke-Dex at Serperior.

"Its really strong. It was about to beat Staryu before our battle was interrupted by the grunts." Misty said observing the grass snake Pokemon.

"It's evaluating tim-" Before Burgundy could strike her evaluation pose, Trip interrupted her, "Serperior, Coil!" Serperior's body glowed purple as it coiled up.

"How dare you interrupt my evaluation! Flame Charge Darmanitan!" she scolded. Darmanitan launched itself at Serperior full speed while it's body emitted fire.

Serperior dodged the attack swiftly and effortlessly.

"That speed!" May exclaimed.

"It didn't even break a sweat!" Cilan added.

"Now, Solarbeam!" Trip commanded. Serperior absorbed the sunlight that beamed in from the stadium's glass roof top. It released the powerful beam that overwhelmed Darmanitan and knocked it out, just like that.

Silence came over the stadium.

The dust cleared and Darmanitan had been defeated. "Darmanitan is unable to battle!" the judge proclaimed, "Serperior is the winner! Trip will move on to the second round!"

The crowed applauded.

"Trip and Serperior combine to make an excellent dish." Cilan observed with his hand on his chin.

"Yeah, they're good." May added astonished.

"Congratulations to Trip and his Serperior moving on to Round 2! With that, our next match will be Hilda versus Dino!" Freddy announced from the press box. "Champion Alder, what are your thoughts on this match?"

"Both of these Trainers have all 8 of their Unova gym badges. This will be an interesting match for sure." Alder asserted.

"Good luck Hilda!" Misty said walking up next to her.

"Azu!" Azuril wished Hilda luck from Misty's arms.

"You'll do great Hilda!" Ash added reassuringly.

"Ooluu!" Riolu, who stood beside his Trainer's side, held up a clinched fist in excitement.

"Thanks guys." Hilda nodded and made her way from the platform located between the stadium seats to the battlers box, with Riolu following. They faced Dino - the spiky maroon haired Trainer.

"The battle will be one-on-one, begin!" the judge declared.

"Alright, Heatmor - go!" Dino released his Heatmor from it's PokeBall. Heatmor blew tiny flames from it's long noise and prepared for battle.

"Heatmor, huh? Okay," Hilda focused intently at Heatmor as she grabbed a Poke-Ball, clicking it to enlarge it, "Dewott - I choose you!" she said throwing Dewott's Poke-Ball out on the field.

Dewott emerged from it's Poke-Ball, ready for battle, "Dewwwott!"

"Heatmor, use Smokescreen!"

Heatmor blew smoke that consumed Dewott.

"Dewott, stay focused and use Water Gun!"

Dewott's Water Gun spewed out of the smoke and missed Heatmor completely.

"Alright Heatmor, Incinerate!" Heatmor spit up fireball-like flames that landed in the cloud of smoke that surrounded Dewott.

"Dewwwott!" Dewott shouted; Hilda could barely see Dewott through the smoke and noticed it was hit by Incinerate.

"C'mon Dewott! Focus! You have to focus!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Ooluu! Ooluu!" Riolu added.

Dewott stood up and closed it's eyes.

"Heatmor use Flamethrower!" Heatmor shot out a powerful Flamethrower that quickly made it's way to Dewott, Dewott sensed the Flamethrower and dodged; suddenly, water began circulating in front of Dewott's mouth, with that, Dewott shot out a powerful Hydro Pump attack that surged through the cloud of smoke.

Hilda clasped her hands together in joy, "That was Hydro Pump! You did it!"

As the smoke cleared, a large shadow took the place of Dewott's original position. A unicorn-like figure slowly revealed itself to be Samurott.

"AHHHHHHH! Dewott, you evolved!"

Samurott turned to Hilda and smiled.

"Wow! What Pokemon is that!? Its so awesome!" Misty said in-awe of Hilda's majestic Samurott, a Water-type Misty had never seen before.

"Check it out." Ash said holding out his Poke-Dex in view for Misty to see.

"Samurott, the formidable Pokemon and the final evolved form of Oshawott. Samurott is protected by armor and can defeat opponents with a single sword swipe. It's glare can paralyze them as well." Ash's Poke-Dex read.

"That's so cool! What an awesome Water-type!" Misty praised with her eyes glistening as she observed Samurott.

"Everone here sure is looking strong." Dawn pointed out uneasily.

"Pip-pipliupp." Piplup added from her arms.

"Yeah. Hilda will even more tough to beat now." Ash firmly nodded

"Ooluu!" Riolu exclaimed, equally as excited.

"Heatmor is unable to battle! Hilda and Samurott are the winners!" the judge declared, rasing his right hand towards Hilda's side.

Hilda and Riolu ran on the field hugging the newly evolved Samurott. The crowd applauded for her as she celebrated with Samurott and Riolu.

"Next we have Dawn versus Craig!"

"You ready, Piplup?" Dawn asked her penguin Pokemon, who was resting in her arms.

"PIP!" Piplup responded enthusiastically.

"Good luck girl!" May said putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Thanks! We're gonna do our best!" Dawn made her way over to the battlers box and opposed Craig, a young blonde haired Trainer.

* * *

The noon battles went on. Dawn's Piplup defeated Craig's Stoutland with Drill Peck. May's Glaceon defeated Samantha's Lilligant with a powerful/super effective Ice Shard attack. Flora's Gothorita defeated Corey's Crobat with Psychic. Gary's recently captured Scolipede defeated Geraldo's Reuniclus with Poison Sting.

"Next we have Trace versus Rigsby." Freddy announced as the fans cheered accordingly. Trace's Ferrothorn released a powerful Seed Bomb that overwhelmed Rigsby's Vanillite with a barrage of hard-shell seeds and with that, the battle was over in minutes.

"Wow, he's really good." Misty pointed out.

"Yeah." Ash nodded in agreement.

"Next we have Misty versus Cedric!" Freddy announced.

"My turn. Hey Ash, can you hold Azuril for me?" Misty asked turning to him.

"Sure. Here, take my Poke-Dex - since most of the Trainer's here are using Unova Pokemon." Ash responded taking hold of Misty's Azuril and handing Misty his Poke-Dex.

"Azzzuu!" Azuril happily made herself comfortable in Ash's arms.

"Thanks Ash." she said smiling and tucking the Poke-Dex away, before petting Azuril.

"So who are you gonna use?"

"I think im gonna see how me and Ducklett work together." Misty said looking at Ducklett's Poke-Ball.

"That's a great idea!" Ash said supportive of Misty's decision to use a Pokemon she just caught recently.

"A great opportunity to see if the ingredients blend to make a great meal." Cilan asserted.

"Go get 'em Misty!" Iris added.

"Thanks." Misty simply nodded and made her way to the battlers box. Cedric was a short grey haired Trainer with a yellow button-down, blue jeans and reading-glasses.

"Gurdurr, go!" Cedric sent his bulky Gurdurr who had an I-beam propped over its shoulder, starring down Misty. She pulled out Ash's Poke-Dex and aimed it at the muscular Pokemon.

"Gurdurr. This Pokemon is so muscular that even a group of wrestlers cannot make it budge." the Poke-Dex read.

"Wow, sounds strong." She grabbed her Poke-Ball and clicked it's center to enlarge it, "Misty calls Ducklett!" Ducklett flew out of the shining light that emitted from it's Poke-Ball and hovered in front of Misty.

"Ladies and gentlemen: Misty is a Gym Leader hailing all the way from the Kanto region! This is her first Tournament here in Unova so lets all give her a warm welcome!" Freddy 'The scoop' announced to the crowd to which they responded kindly, giving Misty a warm welcome.

Misty waived somewhat nervously as the fans cheered, she tried to shake off the applause and not let it go to her head. "Okay. So Gurdurr's a Fighting-type, I can take advantage of that because Ducklett is part Flying-type. "Alright Ducklet, Air Cutter!" Misty commanded.

"Duckkkkk" Ducklet rapidly flapped it's wings together summoning several air disks hurling towards Gurdurr.

"Gurdurr use your beam to block!" Gurdurr held it's beam in front of it, shielding it from most of the Air Cutter disks. After Gurdurr was pushed back by the attack it rested it's beam back on it's shoulder.

"I didn't know it could do that.." Misty sweat dropped.

"Now Gurdurr, Rock Throw!" Gurdurr slammed it's beam in the ground and it proceeded to grab stones that formed from the impact and chucked them at Ducklett.

"AHH! A Rock-type move!" Misty cringed as she desperately tried to conjure something up before the super-effective attack hit.

"Shoot those rocks down with Water Gun!"

"Duckkklett!" Ducklet quickly shot Water Gun attack's out of it's bill that successfully hit a few rocks - stopping their momentum - however, Ducklett wasn't able to hit two of the rocks and they pelted it, knocking the tiny Duck Pokemon down.

"Alright Gurdurr, Dynamic Punch!"

Gurdurr ran towards Ducklett with a white aura surrounding it's reared back fist.

Misty gritted her teeth and squinted at Gurdurr who was approaching with a powerful attack. _Think Misty. Ducklett's too tired to fly and avoid the attack. There has to be another way.._

Just then, Misty noticed that Gurdurr was moving at a slow pace, although it was running as fast as it could. She took notice to it's stubby legs and an idea came to her.

_Gurdurr is so strong and muscular it's bulky body hinders it's speed._

"Ducklett use Water Gun on Gurdurr's legs!"

Ash and the gang all looked bewildered by Misty's command.

"Why would she attack it's legs?" Ash asked piecing together her command.

"Hard to say." Cilan answered still glued to the action.

"How clever."

Everyone looked at Paul.

"She's taking advantage of Gurdurr's lack of speed."

The Water Gun hit Gurdurr's legs and sure enough tripped it up, causing it to fall flat on it's face just in front of Ducklett.

"Now Ducklett, finish it off with Air Slash!" Misty commanded firmly.

Ducklett elevated and swiped it's wing one good time and the powerful gust of wind hit the defenseless Gurdurr, knocking it out.

The judge took notice of Gurdurr's dizzy eyes, "Gurdurr is unable to battle, which means Misty will be moving on to the Second Round!"

The crowd cheered as Misty hugged her Ducklett. "You were awesome!"

"Duckklett duckk!" Ducklett replied warmly as it nuzzled up to Misty.

"Alright folks: that wraps up the afternoon set of the First Round! Enjoy the festivities on the strip and we'll kick the evening set off at 6:30 and wrap up the First Round! See you then!"

"Misty you were great!" Ash congratulated her as he handed Azuril to her.

Misty hugged Azuril and put her on the bleachers just behind them and swung her arms around Ash's neck pulling him in for a tight embrace.

"I won!"

"Yeah! You were great!" Ash was inherently a bit hesitant at first just because of nervousness, but he eventually gave in and embraced her back. "You were awesome."

Ash looked up and noticed Gary teasing him with a sly grin. He shot Gary a dirty look even though his blush said he was enjoying the hug and didn't care about anything else.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought! Who of these contestants would you like to see battle in future rounds? What Pokemon would you like to see battle?**

**Heavy Pokeshipping next chapter. See ya next time:)**


	11. Oshawott vs Charizard & The Sweet 16!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback and hope you enjoy!:3 **

**The battle in Chapter 6 has been fixed up!**

* * *

Ash is doing some training on the practice field behind the Pokemon Center with Pignite and Charizard, preparing for his upcoming first round match later on in the evening. Misty, May, Iris, Cilan, and Gary are all observing from the sidelines.

"Pignite, use Brick Break!" Ash commanded.

Pignite leaped towards Charizard with his arm glowing white; Pignite swiped his arm down at Charizard, but Charizard flew up avoiding the attack. Charizard opened his mouth and a plate of purple flame began to form, he pushed his head forward and released a powerful beam of pale/purple fire that hit Pignite, knocking him back.

"That was DragonBreath!" Ash exclaimed recognizing the attack with a proud smile, "Good job Charizard!"

"Charizard's looking really strong Ash." Misty pointed out very impressed by the Dragon-like Pokemon.

"Indeed. Ash's Charizard is something else." Cilan added.

"Waitta go Charizard and Pignite!" May called out.

"Yeah.." Iris nodded in both agreement with Charizard's praise and amazement by his performance, "Are you using Charizard in your battle tonight?" she asked.

"Nah. Charizard is more experienced than most of the Pokemon in this Tournament; with all the intense training he's had at the Charisific Valley, it wouldn't be fair.."

"Then what's the point of training with him?!" Iris shot back.

"I haven't battled with Charizard in a long time, just seeing him in action again is good enough for me! Besides, if I win the Tournament I can use him to battle Alder!" Ash continued commanding Pignite, sparing with Charizard.

"Hold on, isn't it unfair that Ash gets to battle with a Pokemon that he hasn't even been training?" Iris asked folding her arms, clearly discontent.

"Having a strong Pokemon isn't good enough, Iris." Gary responded whilst keeping his eyes on Charizard.

"What do you mean?"

"Ash decided to leave Charizard with Liza at the Charisific Valley so he could gain more experience than he could get with Ash. Ash likes to use all kinds of different Pokemon that different regions offer, opposed to always sticking with the same team. He wouldn't have been able to win so many battles with Charizard if Charizard was 'too strong for him'. Believe me, Charizard single handily beat three of my Pokemon, so I can speak from experience. Ash's experience as a Trainer coupled with his strong bond with Charizard is enough to handle him, even at such a high level. If Ash were a bad Trainer, then he wouldn't be able to battle with him in sync."

Iris didn't retort to Gary's explanation. She could only gaze at Charizard in deep thought.

"Piplup get back here! Give Oshawott his scallop back!" Dawn shouted running out of the back of the Pokemon Center after Piplup who sure enough had Oshawott's scallop balanced on his beak.

"Oshawott! Oshaa!" Oshawott darted towards Piplup before Pikachu jumped in front of him, holding him back.

"It seems Oshawott and Piplup are at it yet again." Cilan noted chuckling, scratching the side of his head.

Pikachu jumped in front of Piplup and held Oshawott, who was hysterical, back from harming Piplup.

"Okay Piplup, give it back!" Dawn demanded with her hands on her hips.

Piplup handed Oshawott his scallop with an arrogant shrug, almost saying 'if my Trainer weren't here I'd keep it'. Oshawott snatched the scallop and placed it safely on his chest. Piplup stuck his tongue out at Oshawott and took off running back in the Pokemon Center. Oshawott stepped towards the direction Piplup ran with a detestable look, "Oshaaaa!"

"Oshawott, you gotta take it easy ya know…" Ash said persuasively.

"Oshawott needs to blow off some steam." May said chuckling.

"Maybe Oshawott should battle Charizard, Ash." Misty suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea. How about it Oshawott?!" Ash asked convincingly to his otter-pokemon.

Oshawott took a look at Charizard and was clearly intimidated by his size. He shook his head and shoved Pikachu onto the practice field and backed away behind Ash.

"C'mon Ash! You need to be able to motivate you're Pokemon!" Gary asserted aggressively.

"I know that!" Ash shot back. "Charizard's really strong Oshawott, but you've been a big help to me on my Unova journey! I know you can take him!" Ash insisted with assurance, not so much implying Oshawott could actually defeat Charizard, but more encouraging him and letting him know he can hold his own.

Oshawott stared deeply into his Trainer's eyes for a moment.

"You can do it Oshawott!" Iris yelled out.

"We believe in you!" Cilan added.

He then looked at Charizard, who was hovering just a few feet in the air on the other side of the practice field.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott stepped in front of Ash and gave him a firm nod, before glaring back at Charizard.

Charizard grinned, almost as if to submit to respect of Oshawott who, despite the size difference, was prepared to take him on.

"Kay, looks like we're all in! You ready Charizard?!" Ash called out.

Charizard nodded.

"Alright Oshawott, get in close and use Razor Shell!" Oshawott sprinted towards Charizard whilst grabbing the shell on his stomach, it began to glow with a blue aura and Oshawott swung at and hit Charizard. Charizard backed away slightly from the impact, but clearly didn't take a significant amount of damage, due to being at such a high level.

"Why didn't Charizard fly up?" Misty asked. "He probably could have dodged."

"Because Charizard wants to make this fair." Gary said leaning against the wall with his arms folded observing the action.

"Ya know, I bet you're right." May added.

Dawn, Iris, and Cilan nodded in agreement.

"Charizard has always been prideful, so that makes sense." Misty asserted.

Charizard quickly recovered and released a powerful Flamethrower hurling towards Oshawott, it was to swift for Oshawott to even react. Oshawott's body became crisp and he puffed out smoke on the ground.

"You okay Oshawott?!"

"Oshaaaa." Oshawott miraculously shook the soot off of his body and stood back up, ready to fight. "Wottt!"

"Atta boy! Use Hydro Pump!"

Oshawott put his hands together and water began forming in a circular motion; a large stream of water then shot out and made it's way towards Charizard. Charizard fought back with a Flamethrower that met Oshawott's Hydro Pump in the middle of the field, and eventually pushed it back. Oshawott was able to jump out of the way in the last second, but still took a substantial amount of damage from the impact itself. Charizard let out a dominate roar.

"You can do it Oshawott!" Dawn called out encouragingly.

"Yeah c'mon! You're a Water-type!" Misty added.

"C'mon Oshawott! Aqua Jet!" Oshawott stood up and became consumed in water as he shot himself like a catapult towards Charizard. Charizard caught Oshawott, amazingly being able to handle him despite him being covered in a vortex of water, and took off in the sky. Charizard looped around in a circle several times still carrying Oshawott, causing his eyes to swirl in dizziness. (poor Oshawott lol)

"Seismic Toss!" Misty exclaimed.

"Not looking good for Oshawott!" Dawn added.

Charizard dove towards the field with Oshawott risibly crying and struggling to get away, "OSHAA!"

"Ah man. This isn't good…" Ash said worryingly.

Charizard stopped just before hitting the ground, curving and landing safely on the ground, where he put Oshawott who was still panicking. After a few moments, Oshawott realized he wasn't in Charizard's arms or free falling anymore. He looked up in every direction and let out a big sigh of relief.

Everyone couldn't help but giggle at Oshawott. Charizard obviously held back, knowing any further damage to his team mate was unnecessary.

"Haa. Thanks Charizard, probably a good idea." Ash said chuckling. "You were great Oshawott! Charizard is really strong!"

Oshawott turned to Charizard who was standing just in front of him. Charizard extended his hand out to Oshawott, who's eyes glistened as he admired his powerful team mate. Oshawott shook Charizard's hand and the two congratulated each other on a good fight, in their own way.

"Oshawott wants to be as strong as Charizard. I know he can do it." Ash said with his hands on his hips observing one of his newest Pokemon and one of his oldest Pokemon becoming friends.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ash found himself sitting at a desk in his Pokemon Center room reading up on the competition on the computer. Misty was the only one in the room with him.

"So, who are you using tonight?" Misty asked Ash who was browsing the info on the competing Trainers.

"Either Leavanny, Boldore, or Krokorok."

Misty gave Ash a look dissatisfied with his answer, "Ash, I still don't know anything about most Pokemon in this region.

"Check 'em out." Ash fixed his Poke-Dex to where it would scan the Pokemon he mentioned consecutively and handed it to Misty.

"Leavanny. The leaf cloaked Pokemon. Upon finding smaller Pokemon it weaves clothing for it from leaves using the cutters on it's arms and sticky silk."

"Boldore. The sturdy rock Pokemon. When it overflows with power, the orange crystal on it's body glow. Boldore generally search for water in underground caves."

"Krokorok. The Crocodile Pokemon. They live in groups of few individuals. Protective membranes shield their eyes from sandstorms." the Pok-Dex read.

"Wow. They all sound good," she laid down yawning, "you have some choices to make."

"Yeah…" Ash found himself in deep thought on who he should use.

Misty had fallen asleep and Ash had not even noticed, still talking to her every now and then when he came across something interesting, although she wouldn't respond. The door opened.

"Hey Ash!"

Ash looked up and noticed a bubbly Dawn, "Heya Dawn."

"The rest of the gang are at the fair downtown passed the strip. You should come along! Im heading that way now. Iris and May messaged me and told me it was fun!"

Ash was tired from reading about the competition so the idea of taking a break sounded great to him, "That sounds good Dawn!"

He began to stand up, but just then noticed Misty asleep on of the beds. It was Cilan's, as the girls and guys had separate rooms - the guys being Ash, Gary, Paul and Cilan and the girls being Iris, Misty, May, Dawn, and Hilda.

"Uh, actually, im gonna hang out here for now. You have fun though!"

"Oh, okay. See ya later then." Dawn replied clearly disappointed as she left.

The door closing caused Misty to slowly wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes looking for a clock when she noticed Ash, "What time is it?"

"3:47. My match is in a little over an hour and a half."

Misty looked over and noticed Azuril and Pikachu both asleep on the bed next to the one she was on. She plopped her head face first back on her pillow, still tired. "How long have I been asleep." she asked with her head still buried in the pillow.

"Not sure but I've been talkin to ya for about an hour.." he replied a little displeased at the thought of unknowingly talking to himself.

She shot up and rubbed the back of her head with a slight blush, "Sorry, I got up early this morning training with Ducklett before our match."

"Its okay. The rest of the gang are at the fair down the street if you want to go."

"Huh. Why aren't you with them? Misty responded.

Ash scrambled inside his head to find a response. He was too nervous to tell her the real reason of not wanting to leave her behind, "Uh, studying up on some opponents.."

Misty knew Ash pretty well and could almost always tell when he was lying, she had a creeping suspicion that response was a lie. A blush came across her face when she deduced he probably didn't want to leave her behind when she was sleeping and that's why he lied about it.  
She looked down with an apparent blush and her heart beating, "Um, Ash?" she asked tenderly.

"What's up?"

"I think we should talk.."

"About what?"

"….Us." she responded and slowly looked up at him as he gazed into her eyes with innocence and curiosity.

"Us?"

She wasn't sure how to elaborate, instead all she could do was gaze deeply into his coco eyes as her emotions that she had kept bottled up for so long, were for some reason erupting. Ash had on only his black t shirt and blue jeans opposed to his usual blue and white Unova uniform, for some reason this made him that much more attractive to her at that moment. She got up and walked over to him. Her body was shaking and her heart was jumping… she steadily leaned down towards him, Ash figured out what was going on, and as nervous as he was, he didn't move an inch, instead just sat still ready to embrace what he was sure to be an oncoming kiss. They both closed their eyes simultaneously just before their lips met, the door opened causing both of them to jerk back. It was Dawn and she was frozen by the site.

Ash looked back at the computer screen pretending nothing happened and Misty turned around and awkwardly laid back down on the bed, also pretending nothing happened. Dawn grabbed her bag she presumably came back for on the other side of the room and left without saying a word.

Misty stood up and faced the door, she looked at Ash just as he looked back up at her, both not sure what to say.

"You should talk to her, because I wanna talk about us too.." he looked down with seemingly his whole face red.

Misty was stunned by Ash's words. She nodded and left the room. She caught up to Dawn who was just outside the Pokemon Center, "Hey Dawn, I think we should talk.."

Dawn looked at her silently for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Yeah. Okay."

The two made their way to a small coffee shop on the strip. They were both facing each other on a table outside of the shop, both with coffee sitting in front of them.

"I know you don't like me." Dawn broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked in a tone suggesting she disagreed.

"We both like Ash.."

Misty already suspected Dawn also liked Ash, she was just surprised to hear it.

"You probably think im a stuck up girl who won't stop until she gets what she wants..I just can't help flirting with him even though I figured he liked you a while ago. He's just the first boy I've ever liked in that way.."

Misty closed her eyes with a slight smile, almost relieved to hear Dawn say that. "Dawn, I totally understand that. I just wish you would have told me earlier.."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of coarse not." Misty responded chuckling. "Its understandable. He's the first person I've liked in that way too. You should have been there for all of the times I noticed girls hitting on him during our travels haa haa."

Dawn smiled. "Im glad you understand. I already decided im not ready for a boyfriend yet anyway..it just might take me awhile to get over my crush..that's all."

"I understand Dawn." she replied with a warm smile.

"So, we can be friends?"

"Of coarse girl. Lets go to the fair together."

"That sounds good!" They both got up and headed towards the fair laughing and engaging in conversation on the way.

* * *

Ash noticed his Cross-Transceiver vibrated and he picked it up to open a message sent by Misty.

Misty: Me and Dawn patched things up. Going to the fair with her. You stay and relax for your match tonight, we'll talk later :)

Ash closed his Transceiver and let out a big sigh, "Man. This dating stuff still isn't my thing at all." he said propping his head up, still at the computer desk.

* * *

5:30 came around and the contestants scheduled for the evening rounds made their way to the battle field, along with the fans filling up the stands. An orange sky covered Lacunosa Town as the sun began to set.

"Alright everybody we hope you enjoyed the festivities around town! We're here to close out the first round this evening so we can usher in Round 2! Is everybody ready for some action?!" Freddy "The Scoop" announced.

The crowed roared with excitement.

Ash looked around and noticed Misty, along with Dawn, Hilda, May and Gary all sitting in the stands due to them finishing their first round matches earlier in the day.

Ash sighed in relief knowing with that, he could focus on his battle and not be distracted by Misty or Dawn.

"Alright. Time to take care of business. You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu responded enthused from Ash's shoulder.

"Kicking off the evening set of the first round we have Cilan versus Wayne!"

"Good luck Cilan!" Ash and Iris both exclaimed.

"Thanks you two! I'll do my best!" Cilan responded as he made his way to the battlers box.

Ash noticed Katie - a Trainer he defeated back in the Hoenn League a few years ago - sitting on the bleachers for the upcoming Trainers to rest on and approached her.

"Hey Katie! Long time no see!"

She looked up and smiled, "Ash. It has been awhile."

"Lots of luck to you today! I hope we can have a rematch soon!"

"Thanks. And that would be wonderful." she responded warmly.

* * *

Cilan straightened his bow-tie as he evaluated Wayne and his Blitzle. "You and Blitzle seem to have a strong bond indeed, but im afraid your underestimating Pansage's power is a bad recipe. Pansage, finish Blitzle with SolarBeam!"

Pansage opened his hands that were cupped and released a powerful SolarBeam that overwhelmed Blitzle and knocked it out.

"Blitzle is unable to battle! Pansage is the winner, which means Cilan will advance!" the judge proclaimed.

Cilan recalled Pansage with closed eyes and a confident smile, welcoming the crowds positive reception.

"Thank you very much."

"Cilan you were great!" Iris exclaimed.

"For sure! You and Pansage have gotten strong!" Ash added with a clinched fist.

"Thanks you two, don't forget your turns are coming up."

Iris and Ash both looked at each other and nodded.

"Next we have Paul versus Ivan!"

Paul arose form the bleacher under the stadium seats where the rest of the upcoming Trainer's were, and approached the field with a Poke-Ball in hand.

"Do your best Paul! I want a one-on-one with you in this Tournament." Ash demanded with a clinched fist.

Paul smirked at Ash and nodded before approaching the battlers box.

Paul's Magmortar easily defeated Ivan's Swalot with a powerful Flare Blitz that ended the battle abruptly and stunned the crowd.

The battles continued; Antonio's Sandile defeated Blake's Kling with Mud Slap and Sam's Lampent defeated Epps' Vileplume with Incinerate.

"Moving along! Next we have Ash versus Lane!"

"Alright here goes." Ash said to himself approaching the battlers box with Pikachu right next to him. He could hear all of his friends cheering him on and encouraging him from behind him, but he focused in on Lane as he tightly gripped a Poke-Ball.

"Begin!" the judge proclaimed.

"Kay. Boldore, I choose YOU!" Ash said throwing Boldore's Poke-Ball onto the field, causing his hat to slightly lift off of his head due to the jerking motion of his body.

"Bolldorree!" Boldore stood firmly on the ground, ready for battle.

"Alright Skarmory!" Lane summoned his Skarmory from his Poke-Ball.

"SKaaaarrmmmm!" Skarmory let out a battle cry.

_Okay. Skarmory is part flying and part steel. So we're at a disadvantage and an advantage_. Ash thought gazing at Scarmory.

"Skarmory, Steel Wing!" Lane commanded as Skarmory flew towards Boldore and hit him with a super-effective attack before he could react.

"Woah. He's so fast! Boldore are you okay?!"

"Dorrree!" Boldore shook off the attack and stood it's ground.

Skarmory was coming back around fast with another Steel Wing attack.

"Boldore quick! Jump out of the way!" Boldore evaded Skarmory just as the words left Ash's mouth.

Skarmory swooped around yet again from another angle coming on fast with another Steel Wing. Another super effective hit would not be good for Ash and Boldore.

Ash gritted his teeth knowing Boldore was grounded while Skarmory was swift and air bound.

The crowd, including Ash's friend's grew anxious.

Ash suddenly popped his fist on his hand, "Got it! Boldore, use Sandstorm!"

Boldore stomped it's peg leg hard on the ground and summoned a Sandstorm that made it harder and harder for Skarmory to navigate in the air.

"That Ash! What a brilliant move!" Cilan exclaimed.

"He has the upper hand now!" Iris added.

At this point, Skarmory was aimlessly flying around in the Sandstorm trying to find it's way out.

"Okay Boldore! Wrap this up with Rock Blast!" Ash commanded.

Boldore shot out several pointed rocks at Skarmory consecutively, the attacks were too much and Skarmory fell in defeat.

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Ash and Boldore win!" the judge exclaimed.

Ash's friends and the rest of the crowd all celebrated and applauded with excitement from the twist of the battle.

"We did it!"

"Pika pi!"

Ash and Pikachu jumped in the air in celebration.

* * *

Katie's Dugtrio easily defeated Anderson's Eyglem with Dig and Travis' Metang defeated Charley's Throh with Psychic.

"Alright! Closing out the first round we have Iris versus Georgia!"

"Huh. Finally a chance to beat the Dragon looser." Georgia taunted Iris from the opposing battlers box.

"If it's a Dragon Pokemon you want, it's a Dragon Pokemon you'll get! Dragonite lets go!" Dragonite was released from it's Poke-Ball and the crowd stood stunned by it's confident aura.

"What do ya know. You finally got another Dragon-type.. Fine with me, Beartic c'mon!" Georgia summoned her Beartic who let out roar and stared down Iris' Dragonite.

"Okay Beartic, Ice Beam!"

Beartic released a surging Ice Beam towards Dragonite.

"Dodge Dragonite!" Dragonite, like last time, refused to dodge and stood his ground, taking the attack that froze half of his body.

Everyone looked on distraught.

"Not again!" Ash exclaimed displeased.

Cynthia particularly took noticed to this and stared intently at Dragonite.

"Dragonite! You have to dodge! We have to work together if we want to win!" Iris shouted.

"This should be easy. Beartic Ice Beam again!" Georgia said arrogantly.

Beartic agaian released a powerful Ice Beam.

"Dragonite, fly up and dodge it! C'mon!" Iris pleaded.

Dragonite again stood it's ground and this time was completely frozen by the second Ice Beam.  
"It's the Cryogonal thing all over again." Hilda said in disbelief.

"I don't believe this Alder, it looks like Iris and Dragonite are not on the same page at all." Freddy pointed out.

"It appears not. And it seems to have cost them the match." Alder chimed in.

"Hmph. Beartic put that overgrown Dragon out of it's misery with Hidden Power!" Georgia snidely commanded.

"Dragonite! C'mon! you have to listen! Break out of there with Flamethrower!"

Dragonite began slowly but surely busting out of the ice and just in time, bulldozed through the Hidden Power with Dragon Rush. He finally made his way to Beartic and with every ounce of his drained strength, overwhelmed Beartic with Dragon Rush, knocking it out.

The crowd and Georgia were shocked to silence, even the judge struggled to declare the winner, Beartic is unable to battle…Iris and Dragonite move on!"

"Hmph. I didn't loose to you, I lost to that Dragonite. If you're gonna call yourself a Dragon Master, learn to control your Pokemon." Georgia shrugged and walked away after recalling Beartic.

"Uh..I told you im not a Dragon Master yet." Iris sheepishly responded. "Its great that you won but we have to work together!" Iris said to Dragonite who mostly ignored her.

"Well that's a very strange but intense end to a great first round! Tomorrow's 2nd Round match ups are on the big screen!"

**Misty vs. May!**  
**Cilan vs. Trip!**  
**Ash vs. Sam!**  
**Gary vs. Flora!**  
**Paul vs. Antonio!**  
**Hilda vs. Travis!**  
**Trace vs. Katie!**  
**And Iris vs. Dawn!**

Everyone met eyes with the person they were paired up with. Including Misty and May who were sitting right next to each other in the stands.

"Im gonna give it my all tomorrow. Good luck to you Misty." May said with a smile.

"I'll be sure and do the same. Good luck to you too May!" The two shook hands, both with eager grins.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought! Sorry Round 2 wasn't included here! As the Tournament progresses, the battles will become more in depth and detailed, so they will naturally take longer to write and I don't want to try and shove anything where it doesn't fit.** **Chapter 12 will come sooner than later!:) Till next time guys! Gotta catch 'em all!**


	12. Round 2: Misty vs May!

**Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The first day of the PWT: Junior Cup is in the books. Iris and Dragonite demonstrated they need more work together, Misty and Ducklett demonstrated they work well together, and the rest of the gang survive the first round with ease. After an intense first day, our heroes relax in the guys' Pokemon Center room with everyone present besides Hilda, Paul, Cilan, and Gary.

"Tomorrow is gonna be even more heated." May turned to Misty who was sitting on the bed next to her, "I can't believe me and you got paired up."

Misty nodded smiling, "Yeah, and don't forget Iris and Dawn are paired up too."

"This is gonna be so fun! We're all rivals now!" Iris chuckled, "Even though we're still good friends. Misty, May, Dawn: lets give it our all!" she said with confidence.

"No need to worry! We'll give them all a show! It will be fun!" Dawn said with assurance.

"Uh, where's everybody else at?" Ash asked looking around.

"They all went to go out for dinner. We're probably about to head out too, and probably go shopping a little." May responded. "You two wanna join us?" May asked Ash, who was sitting at the computer desk, and Misty, who was sitting on the couch right next to the computer desk.

"I'll stay here. I need to figure out who I want to use tomorrow.." Ash replied before staring intently at the computer screen.

"Such a kid. Still doesn't know who he wants to use." Iris said sarcastically shrugging.

"Axxxxxxeww." Axew echoed Iris.

Misty giggled and tried to cover it up, Ash shot her a look without moving his head away, to not make it too obvious he was annoyed/embarrassed.

"Well, im starving, so lets go already!" May exclaimed and abruptly left, causing Dawn and Iris to sweat drop before slowly following, "You guys are welcome to come!" Dawn said on the way out, still chuckling.

Misty noticed how zoned in Ash was with his upcoming battle, she couldn't help but giggle to herself with a slight blush, "That's Ash. That's how he's always been, its probably how he always will be. He loves what he does." She stood up, "Im gonna go out with the girls."

Ash snapped out of his trance and turned around to convince her to stay, "I'll catch you later." she said with a flirtatious wink as she left the room. He turned around to face the computer with a blush across his face as well. He shook it off and continued to strategize.

* * *

The sun rose and day 2 of the Junior Cup was about to get underway.

"Welcome everyone! We hope you enjoyed yesterday's Round 1 action! Today we have a jam packed Round 2!" Freddy announced as the crowd cheered, ready for action. "With our first match: we have Misty versus May!"

The afternoon sun shined brightly on the battle field as the two friends stared each other down.

"Good luck to you Misty!" May shouted from her side of the battle field.

"Good luck to you too, May!" Misty responded, also from her battlers box.

"Blaziken, lets go!" May said as she tossed Blaziken's Poke-Ball out on the field.

The majestic fire-chicken Pokemon emerged from the light that the Poke-Ball released and called out in it's rugged battle cry, "Blaaazze!" the fire around it's wrists burned brightly, signifying its ready for battle.

"Okay," Misty kissed her Poke-Ball before spinning and tossing it on the field, "Misty calls Starmie!" The purple-star fish Pokemon appeared out of her Poke-Ball, "Hohhhhaa" she let out a light feministic cry.

May and Misty eagerly stared each other down, ready for battle.

"This is gonna be intense. Two friends battling to advance. I can't wait to see who wins!" Iris asserted.

"Axxxxeww!" Axew popped out from Iris' hair mimicking the excitement.

"True. If we all keep winning, we're bound to be matched up at some point." Cilan added.

Ash and the others nodded in agreement, still glued to the battle field.

"Alright, Starmie: use Psyshock!"

"Wow, Misty's been training Starmie, last time I saw it battle it couldn't use that move." Ash observed.

Starmie's emerald shined a bright crimson red as it summoned a purple wave of phychic energy towards Blaziken.

"Blaziken quick: jump up and avoid it!" Blaziken used it's powerful legs to spring up several feet in the air, avoiding Psyshock.

"Flamethrower!"

Blaziken opened it's mouth and released and ariel Flamethrower hurling swiftly towards Starmie; without having enough time to react, Starmie was hit by Flamethrower.

"Starmie! Are you okay?!" Misty shouted out, clearly concerned.

"It seem Blaziken took advantage of it's legs and attacked from the sky, leaving Starmie clueless!" Freddy announced from the press box.

"An extremely clever strategy that utilizes Blaziken's strong point. Very impressive." Alder added.

Starmie hopped back up, "Hohhha"

"Good job Starmie! We're okay!" Misty stopped her celebration when she saw Blaziken land effortlessly on the ground. _We're gonna have to do something about those legs! But what? _Misty thought to herself clsely observing Blaziken's legs.

"Okay Blaziken: Sky Uppercut!" May commanded thrusting her arm out.

Blaziken took one leap towards Starmie and that was enough for it's powerful legs to carry it all the way to the opposite side of the field; Blaziken's fist was glowing light blue and he used that fist to uppercut Starmie sending it spiraling in the air.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Blaziken's just too much." Hilda asserted.

Ash was observing, clearly stressed by Misty's situation.

"Sorry Misty, but we wanna win! Blaziken: finish it off with Flamethrower!"

Blaziken launched another Flamethrower hurling towards Starmie.

_Think Misty. What ca-_ Misty's face lit up like a light bulb went off. "I've got it! Starmie: use Rapid Spin right through that Flamethrower!"

Everyone looked taken back by the command.

Starmie immediately began spinning rapidly through the Flamethrower, splitting it right down the middle and hitting Blaziken with Rapid Spin, knocking it back slightly.

"Pretty impressive Misty," May said with a clever smirk like she still had something up her sleeve, "but you still can't keep up with Blaziken's speed! Use Blaze Kick!"

"Not so fast May! Starmie: Telekinesis!"

"Whoa. That's Telekinesis!" Ash exclaimed.

"Telekinesis will retain Blaziken and make it harder for him to avoid Starmie!" Cilan added.

Blaziken's body outlined blue and he clinched his fist, clearly struggling to move.

"Now Starmie: Hydro Pump!"

"Blaziken, get out of there!" May shouted desperately.

Blaziken tried but couldn't move away in time, due to being held down by Telekinesis. Starmie shot out a powerful Hydro Pump that overwhelmed Blaziken.

"Blazzzee!" Blaziken struggled to stand.

"And Blaziken seems to be at the end of his ropes!" Freddy proclaimed.  
"You can do it Blaziken! Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken mustered up the last ounce of it's strength and leaped towards Starmie with it's right foot consumed in fire; upon closing in on just a few feet from Starmie, Blaziken kicked it's foot forward with a final attempt at the star fish Pokemon.

"Starmie quick: Hydro Pump!"

Starmie again shot out a powerful Hydro Pump that made an immense collision that in turn caused the arena to shake. Dust circulated in and filled the stadium for a few silent moments. When the dust finally cleared, Blaziken had fallen down with no sign of picking itself up while Starmie was still, albeit barely, standing. Starmie's emerald began blinking signifying it was injured and close to it's end, but never the less Misty and Starmie had won.

The judge observed Blaziken closely, "Blaziken is unable to battle." he aimed his arm towards Misty's side, "Which means, Starmie is the winner and Misty advances to the third round!"

The judge observed Blaziken closely, "Blaziken is unable to battle." he aimed his arm towards Misty's side, "Which means, Starmie is the winner and Misty advances to the third round!"

The crowed roared with excitement. The battle was long, intense, and fought hard on both sides. Misty recalled Starmie and fell to her knees in exhaustion and sighed in relief; she looked at her Starmie's Poke-Ball, "You were awesome. Take a long rest." she said both approvingly and satisfyingly.

Misty and May both met at the center of the field and shook hands.

"You were awesome Misty. I learned a lot from our battle and had so much fun!"

"Thank _you_ May." she responded warmly.

"What an awesome battle!" Ash proclaimed with both of his fists tightly clinched likely due to the intensity of the action, and the fact two of his friends were involved.

"For sure, don't forget we all have battles too!" Hilda added.

"Yeah!" Ash responded as he turned to her nodding.

"Next up we have Cilan versus Trip!"

"Lots of luck to you Cilan!" Dawn exclaimed.

"You can do it!" Iris added.

"Axxxxeeww!" Axew mimicked her Trainer's encouragement.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Crustle: use X-Scissor!" Cilan commanded.

Crustle swiped it's claws in an X motion that summoned a blue aura emerging from the motion in the form of an X that quickly made it's way towards Serperior; Serperior weaved it's way around the attack swiftly and effortlessly.

"Serperior: finish it with SolarBeam!" Trip commanded.

Serperior launched a powerful SolarBeam that overwhelmed Crustle and with that, the battle was over.

"Thank you Crustle! We cooked up all we could but it wasn't enough, we'll just have to work harder!" Cilan said comforting Crustle and loosing with respect and grace.

The noon battle continued; Ash's Palpitoad defeated Sam's Garborder with Mud Shot and Gary's Scizor defeated Flora's Foongus with X-Scissor.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming out to witness the conclusion of the second round! We've had some wonderfully exciting battles earlier this evening and im sure we're in for some more!" Freddy 'The Scoop' announced as the crowd replied with excitement.

Paul's Drapion defeated Antonio's Reuniclus with Cross Poison and Hilda's Riolu defeated Travis' Metang with Aura Sphere.

"Moving right along! Next we have Trace versus Katie!"

"Hey, it's Katie! She was really tough to beat in the Hoenn League, this outta be good!" Ash proclaimed.

"What kind of Pokemon does she use?" Iris asked intrigued.

"All kinds!" Ash responded

"Begin!" the judge proclaimed.

"Mismagius: lets go!" Katie said tossing Mismagius' Poke-Ball onto the field.

"Misssss"

"Whoa. Who's that Pokemon?"

"Mismagius! Misdreavus must have evolved!" Ash pulled out his Poke-Dex and handed it to Iris, "Check it out!"

"Mismagius. The ghost-which Pokemon. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some cause joy as well." Ash's Poke-Dex read.

"Wow. A Ghost-type." Iris commented

"Accelgor: go!" Trace through his Poke-Ball onto the field and out came his Accelgor - to everyone's surprise, this Accelgor was a shiny.

"A Bug-type?!" Iris shouted.

"A shiny Bug-type." Ash said gazing at the yellow headed- dark bodied shiny Pokemon.

"Surely he knows he's at a disadvantage, im sure he has a strategy up his sleeve, for his sake." Paul asserted.

"Maybe…" Gary said full of uncertainty.

"How weird.." May added.

"A Bug-type?" Katie shrugged, "Whatever. Mismagius: use Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius shot out a pitch-black ball - with purple electricity surrounding it - hurling towards Accelgor swiftly.

"Use Me First!" Trace commanded.

Everyone was surprised by the command.

Accelgor's body began to glow with a light silver; the Shadow Ball disappeared and htne shot back out of Accelgor's body and hit Mismagius.

"That was brilliant! He used Me First to give Mismagius a dose of it's own medicine." Gary exclaimed.

"And it was super-effective. There's more to this guy than what we thought." Paul added.

Mismagius had clearly taken damage by the fire back. Katie gritted her teeth, "Mismagius: Sucker Punch!"

Mismagius swiftly drifted over to Accelgor and punched it with an extended shadow version of it's fist. "Missssss!" it cried out.

The Sucker Punch knocked Accelgor back, but it regained and stood back up.

"Use Me First!"

"Calm Mind!"

"Calm Mind is a stat raising move, now Accelgor won't be able to attack since Me First failed." Gary pointed out.

Mismagius formed a purple outline and meditated for a moment, "Now, use Shadow Ball!"

Shadow Ball made it's way to Accelgor, again doing a significant amount of damage.

"She's smart. She used Calm Mind predicting Me First, knowing Me First would fail AND Mismagius would get a free hit with enhanced power thanks to Calm Mind. It looks like this battle's coming to an end." Paul asserted.

"Accelgor: Signal Beam!"

Accelgor mustered up the strength to summon out a Signal Beam that quickly shot Mismagius.

"Miss..Misss.." Mismagius wasn't too damaged by the attack, but began aimlessly floating around with dizzy eyes apparent.

"It's confused!" Katie shouted, "snap out of it!"

Mismagius continued floating around.

"Accelgor: wrap this up with Energy Ball!" Trace commanded.

Accelgor shot out a powerful green ball that overwhelmed Mismagius. It was too much, with that, Mismagius was defeated and Trace had won.

"Mismagius is unable to battle. Which means, Accelgor wins and Trace advances to the third round!"

The crowd cheered and Trace celebrated with Accelgor before shaking Katie's hand.

"I can't believe she lost; what an intense battle." Ash said.

"Trace is a good Trainer. His Pokemon have been impressive in both rounds.." Gary added.

"Yeah, but we'll beat him! Isn't that right Pikachu?!" Ash turned to his Pokemon on his shoulders, "PIKA!" Pikachu responded with a firm nod as they both gazed at Trace with looks of determination.

"Closing out the second round we have Iris versus Dawn!"

"Best of luck you two!" Misty exclaimed, encouraging both Iris and Dawn.

"Yeah! Do your best!" Ash, May, Cilan, and Hilda all echoed the encouragement.

The two friends made their way to the battle field.

"Lets do our best Dawn!"

Dawn nodded with a confident smile, "For sure, Iris! Mamoswine: spotlight!"  
Dawn released her powerful tusk Pokemon onto the battle field, "MAMMMOO!" Mamoswine stomped it's two large front feet on the ground.

"Oh wow. That's Dawn's Mamoswine. What a big and strong Ice-type.." Iris said slightly cringing. She let out a deep sigh, "We can do this: Dragonite leeeetss go!"

"BARRRWW!" Dragonite let out a battle cry and stared down Dawn's Mamoswine with total resolution in it's eyes.

"This ought to be an intense battle folks, so don't go anywhere! Two friends and Dragonite versus Mamoswine!" Freddy 'The Scoop' announced to an anxious crowd as the intensity between Dawn and Iris was mounting.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought/what you would like to see happen! I'd love to hear from you, I'll always respond!**

**I know this chapter was pretty really forward, I hope it wasn't too bothersome. Next chapter there will be PLENTY of character interactions and characters getting more fleshed out in general. Along with the Dawn/Iris conclusion - our heroes: along with Trace, Burgundy, and Georgia will travel to a "Strange Mansion" in Lentimas Town that is supposedly haunted.**

**Shout out to VullabyLover for suggesting Katie's Misdreavus be shown to evolve in her battle. Made perfect sense so I wrote that in! Im pretty open to ideas like that, so feel free to suggest something like a preferred evolution or something like that. Not to say i'll incorporate all of them, i've had some suggestions for putting characters in, but none of said characters really fit in to this story, I still consider all feedback! Gotta Catch 'em all! See ya guys!**


	13. Journey to the Strange House!

**Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy! **

**Last time, Dawn and Iris prepared to engage in their match and the conclusion of the second round...**

* * *

"Begin!" the judge declared waiving the flags in both of his hands down.

"Mamoswine: use Ice Shard!" Dawn commanded proudly, thrusting her arm to her side.

"Mammmoo!" The wooly mammoth let out a gravely battle cry as it began forming a glowing blue light between it's tusks that formed into a large ball of ice that he fired towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite: dodge, quick!" Iris commanded equally as confident.

Dragonite glared angrily ahead as he fixated on the oncoming Ice Shard, blocking out Iris' command. The attack hit and the bulk of Dragonite's torso was covered in ice.

"Dragonite! You have to dodge! We can't beat a powerful Ice-type if we don't work as a team!" Iris spat.

"Kay Mamoswine: Hidden Power!"

Mamoswine summoned 3 balls of mystic energy that twirled around in a circular motion as they made their way to Dragonite.

"Dragonite: fight back with Flamethrower!" Iris demanded even louder and more dominantly than she normally would.

Dragonite again stood his ground as he was struck with Hidden Power, causing the ice on his chest to break and him to fall back and slowly pick himself up - clearly damaged.

"Humph. It seems Dragonite and Iris are have a long way to go." Gerogia said snidely as she shrugged.

"En effect. Evaluating those two would be a magnifique waste of time." Burgundy said also shrugging.

Cynthia observed intently from the stands as Iris and Dragonite struggled to communicate. _Those two have a lot of work to do._

Dragonite abruptly leaped towards Mamoswine, charging up a Dragon Rush attack with a blue flare that resembled a dragon's gaping mouth building up around him.

Dawn gritted her teeth as she watched Dragonite come closer and closer, _Got it!_ she thought to herself

Mamoswine: stop Dragonite with your tusks and send him flying!"

Mamoswine dug it's feet in the ground and halted Dragonite; he proceeded to rear down and fling Dragonite up in the air, "BARRWWW!" Dragonite yelled out as he was being hurled into the air.

"Now use Ice Shard up at Dragonite!"

Mamoswine launched another Ice Shard attack at Dragonite who was flying upward in the air due to the momentum resulting from Mamoswine throwing him. The Ice Shard attack pelted Dragonite and sent him spiraling back down to his and Iris' side of the battle field, where he laid motionless.

"Dragonite! You have to get up and use Flamethrower! Stand up and listen to me!" Iris shouted as she desperately pleaded to Dragonite.

"I sure do feel sorry for Iris," Dawn said uneasily staring at Dragonite and Iris, "but a battles a battle and we wanna win! Mamoswine: finish Dragonite off with Take Down!" she commanded with her arm extended out.

Mamoswine dashed at Dragonite slowly but surely building up a steady speed.

"Dragonite c'mooooonnnnnnn!"

Dragonite'e eyes shot open at the faint sound of Iris' cry; his memory of her protecting him and standing up for him flashed and with that, he arose and flew at Mamoswine with Dragon Rush.

"Dragonite's gonna fight!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Yeah, but will it be enough?" Gary anxiously asked aloud glued to the action.

Mamoswine and Dragonite collided at mid-field. The stadium shook and dust swirled around the battle field for a few silent but tense moments, Iris and Dawn both anxiously stared at the clearing dust; Dragonite and Mamoswine were both breathing deeply and staring each other down.

Dragonite collapsed. Shortly there after, Mamoswine collapsed. The judge looked at Dragonite, "Dragonite was the first to fall in defeat, which means, Dawn and Mamoswine will move on to the third round.

"Yes! We did it!" Dawn jumped up celebrating with Mamoswine.

Iris fell to her knees, almost in tears, "Nooooo! We were so close!" she cried out.

"Man. So close." Ash said in a slight disappointing tone. "Its good Dawn won, but that's too bad for Iris and Dragonite."

"Yeah. They tried so hard." Misty added.

"What do you think, Cilan?" May asked turning to the Pokemon Conesus who was clearly in deep thought.

"Um. Im going to need some more time to evaluate those two." he responded turning to May with a look of uncertainty. May nodded understandably and looked back at Iris with pity.

"With the final battle of Round 2 in the books, we now announce tomorrow's Round 3 match ups!"

**"Dawn vs. Trace!**  
**Trip vs. Misty!**  
**Gary vs. Ash!**  
And finally,** Hilda vs. Paul!"**

The heads of the final eight contestants were paired alongside each other on the big screen and everyone locked eyes with the person they were matched up with.

"Gary! Just like old time, huh?!" Ash asked enthusiastically with a clinched fist.

"Humph. Can't wait Ash. It'll be one to remember." Gary eagerly but calmly responded.

"Yeah! Im gonna win for sure!" Ash exclaimed, "PIKA!" Pikachu jumped up on Ash's shoulder and mirrord his enthusiasm. Ash smiled at Pikachu reassuringly.

"So. I get a rematch with Trip. This will be no problem!" Misty said looking at Trip who had glanced at the screen and began making his way back to the Pokemon Center without saying a word to anyone.

Hilda and Paul glared at each other without saying anything.

"Good luck, Paul." Hilda stated blankly.

Paul closed his eyes smiling, "Same to you."

Dawn approached Trace who was standing alone, starring at the screen. "Lots of luck to you tomorrow, Trace." Dawn said warmly, extending her hand out to him. "Pip piplup!" Piplup mimicked from beside Dawn's feet.

"Hey, you too! That was some impressive battling out there." Trace said extending his hand, shaking Dawn's.

Iris stood by Dragonite consulting him on the practice battle field behind the Pokemon Center. Dragonite sat in the middle starring blankly at the ground. Ash and the gang surrounded, consulting Iris who was worn out and disappointed from her battle with Dawn.

"Why does it have to keep ending up like this?" Iris huffed.

"Yeah. Dragonite has so much awesome power, if only he could listen." Ash pondered.

"Dragonite showed he's willing to fight for you, evident by the end of the match when he was able to stand up and fight upon hearing your plea. But he still doesn't fully trust you." Paul said observing Dragonite.

"Iris." A voice called out from behind everyone.

Iris and the others turned around to notice it was Cynthia.

"Cynthia." Iris said with her mood being lit up by Cynthia's presence.

"I think Paul is right, Iris."

Iris looked at Paul and then looked at Dragonite who briefly looked at her and then back to his initial starring position on the ground in front of him.

"You and Dragonite need to bond more before he can fully trust you. The bond between human and Pokemon is a powerful one, but one that also takes time." Cynthia said petting Dragonite on the head.

Ash smiled at Pikachu which caused Pikachu to nuzzle up to his Trainer. Dawn and Piplup also shared a mutual smile along with Misty and her Azuril - who she was holding - upon hearing Cynthia's words.

"Don't worry, Iris. Once you and Dragonite get the hang of thing you'll be a tough team to beat." Gary said giving her a thumbs up.

Iris nodded, "Thanks, Gary."

* * *

After a long second day of the PWTJC, our heroes relax and enjoy a dinner at a patio-style restaurant on the strip. The sun had set and the night was somewhere between cool and warm. It was just right. Pikachu, Axew, Piplup, and Azuril were eating their Pokemon food that was set up for them right by the gang's dinner table.

"This chicken and spaghetti parmesan is so good!" Misty said after swallowing a bite and slightly leaning back rubbing her stomach in pleasure.

"It…..IS! So….delicious!" May said in between bites.

"That's May for ya." Dawn said chuckling.

Ash swallowed a bite and banged both of his fists on the table, causing his hat and gloves - which were sitting on the edge of the table near him - to fall over, "Man! Im so pumped for tomorrow! I can't even think straight!"

"When_ do_ you think straight?" May asked mockingly but maintained a somewhat serious face, everyone laughed.

Ash only looked away and pretended not to notice.

"I hope you're ready, Ash. Including our double battle with Hilda and Paul, I've won the past two times ya know."

"Yeah I know! But tomorrow will be different for sure!" Ash shot back, almost irritated

"Same goes for you, Paul! You got lucky last time! Im not holding back!" Hilda said to Paul who was sitting across from her.

"I sure hope so, because last battle it seemed like you were." Paul responded blatantly.

Hilda slightly blushed and tried to hide it by turning her head huffing.

"So Paul, how's everything going with challenging Brandon?" Ash asked.

"I was able to beat him just a few weeks ago." Paul closed his eyes and folded his arms reminiscing, "It was a three on three. Magmortar defeated Ninjask, Elektivire defeated Dusclops, and Torterra defeated Regirock. Now im just training before I figure out what I want to compete in next, after the Junior Cup."

"That's so cool!"

"I have to give you some credit, Ash. I had to learn to bond with my Pokemon before I could step it up a notch as a Trainer. Im still learning, but im getting the hang of it, and you help show me that."

"No problem Paul! You're an awesome Trainer and I know you can be even better!" Ash said with a clinched fist.

Paul simply smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow should prove to be an impressive order of battles; Dawn, are you ready for your battle with Trace?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah. He's looked really tough in the first two rounds, but if im gonna be Top Coordinator, I have to learn to be able to handle all kinds of challenges."

"I heard someone in the stands say he's from a distant region." Paul asserted.

"I wonder if he's from Kanto! Or maybe Johto, or Hoenn, or Sinnoh!" Ash said intrigued.

"I don't think it's either. Yesterday, I saw him with a Pokemon I had never seen before. Most of it's fur was white, with it's feet, ears, and tail being pink. It had a bow and scarf adornments. I heard him call it 'Sylveon'."

"Sylveon?" Everyone at the table looked down in thought.

"It's look and it's name led me to believe it's an evolved form of Eevee from another region, but im not sure." Paul said.

"An evolved form of Eevee?! That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, you've been looking up the tournament contestants on the Junior Cup home site, does it say where Trace is from?" Misty asked causing everyone at the table to eagerly turn their attention to Ash.

"Nah, ya see, not every contestant has a full page worth of information. All it says about Trace is he has seven Unova Gym Badges and he has a Ferrothorn, Accelgor, Golurk, Druddigon, Sigilyph and Carracosta."

"Maybe he's like you and he has Pokemon from different regions he just doesn't use often." May asserted.

"Could be." Ash nodded and then looked off in the distance, like May saying that triggered something, "Man. I sure do miss my other Pokemon. It's nice I have Charizard back, but I still miss the others…"

"I bet they miss you too, Ash." Misty said tenderly.

Ash got up from his seat and grabbed his gloves and hat, "Im done guys. I'll be in the room," he began waiving and jogging that way with Pikachu's ears perking up before following his Trainer, "see ya!"

"Where is he going?" Dawn asked confused.

* * *

Ash made it back to the guys' Pokemon Center room. He was on the computer making a call to Professor Oak. The digital phone rang several times, but no one picked up. "Man. He must be busy.." Ash said disappointingly. "Pikkkaa." Pikachu mimicked. "I know! I'll call mom!" he punched in his mom's number and tried to skype call her.

"Ash! It's so good to see you honey!" Mrs. Ketchum appeared on the screen with a delighted expression.

"Hey mom! Good to see you too!"

"We had the tournament on at the restaurant today, you were so good! That cute blue toad looking Pokemon of yours did really well!"

"Haha. Thanks mom. And that was Palpitoad!" Ash replied chuckling and humbly scratching the back of his head

Just then, Noctowl, Sceptile, Heracross, Gible, Squirtle, Primape, and Infernape appeared just behind Mrs. Ketchum, all waiving and smiling,

"Herrraa!"

"Infernappee!"

"Squirtttllle!"

"Gibbblee!"

"Bdddodooo"

"Sceptileee!"

"Priiii!"

Ash got up even closer to the screen, as did Pikachu, "Heracross! Squirtle! Gible! Primape! Infernape! Sceptile! Noctowl! It's so good to see all of you!"

"Pikkkaaa!"

"Mrs. Ketchum smiled, "Me and Mimey have needed some help around the house, so I borrowed a few of your Pokemon for some help! Hasn't been a dull moment around here since!"

"Hey mom, could you send Gible, Squirtle, Noctowl, and Sceptile over if I send you Boldore, Snivy, Leavanny and Palpitoad?" Ash asked anxiously. "I just want to spend a little time with them before my match tomorrow!"

"Of coarse honey!"

"I'll send for the rest of you later! After the Unova League I wanna use you guys in whatever I do next!"

Heracross, Infernape, and Primape all jumped in celebration upon hearing Ash would soon come back for them and use them in battle.

"Be sure to tell everyone else at Professor Oak's lab to be training hard!" Ash's remaining Pokemon at his house nodded firmly.

Mrs. Ketchum was able to make the transfer as she had seen Professor Oak do it many times. Squirtle, Sceptile, Noctowl and Gible's Poke-Ball's made their way into the empty slots and Ash picked them both up, gazing at them intently.

"Awesome!" he said tucking the four Poke-Balls in his belt. "Hey mom, im matched up with Gary for the third round tomorrow! Wish me luck!"

Mrs. Ketchum clasped her hands together, "You two are battling tomorrow? Pallet Town is so proud of you two, we'll all be watching! Good luck honey! I love you! I love you too, Pikachu!" she, along with Infernape, Heracross, Primape, Palpitoad, Boldore, Snivy, and Leavanny all waived as the screen switched off.

"Love ya too mom! See ya guys!"

"Pika!"

* * *

When everyone made their way back to the Pokemon Center, Iris complained it was too early to go to sleep and she wanted to do something. Gary revealed there was a 'strange mansion' not too far away in Lentimas Town. Hilda and Paul both opted not to go, while everyone else was ready and willing. Before leaving Lacunosa Town, our heroes run into Burgundy and Georgia who are both very interested in the rumor's of the mansion and in turn, decide to tag along. It was a large mansion located between a few mountains in the desert just outside of town. The mansion was obviously old and unused. The lobby was large with two staircase's on the opposite side of the lobby eventually meeting up and bringing you to the corridors.

"This place is kind of creepy." Iris said with her face turning slightly purple.

"Axxxeeeww." Axew mimicked Iris and proceeded to bury itself in Iris' hair.

The howling wind and the front door, seemingly closing behind everyone by itself added on to the eeriness. A large chandelier hung just above our heroes who were inspecting the mansion, a Banette and a few Litwick plotted together as they watched our heroes separate. Ash and Misty wandered up stairs to the corridor on the left, Iris and Georgia went downstairs to check out the basement, Dawn, May, and Gary went upstairs to the right corridors, and Burgundy and Cilan went up the spiral stairs between the connecting corridors.

Cilan and Burgundy found themselves walking down a hall that, never seemed to end. Each room they peeked in looked the exact same as the last.

"How strange. We've been walking down these halls…and they seem to extend the more we walk. Something doesn't taste right.." Cilan said with his hand on his chin.

Burgundy cringed with her face slowly turning purple, "I don't like this! Cilan you better get me out of here alive!" she said grabbing hold of Cilan's left arm, which caused Cilan to slightly blush.

* * *

Gary, May, and Dawn wandered into a large dinning room. The door behind them suddenly slammed shut behind them. May and Dawn both shrieked and grabbed onto Gary.

"What was that?" Dawn asked shouting, extremely frightened.

They turn back around and notice a family dinning on the table. At this point, both May and Dawn are completely overcome with fear. Gary is starring intently at the family that appeared out of nowhere. There was a man and woman in their late thirties sitting across from one another, a young man in his early teens sitting beside the mother, he appeared to be troubled by something. At closer glance, the family seemed extensively pale; the man and woman seemed to be arguing.

"Margaret, we can't keep allowing this to happen! We must punish her!"

"She's just a child Steve! All of this couldn't have been by the hands of a girl!"

"Father, please! Im the one who welcomed the demons from the forest, not Anne!" the boy pleaded.

"Demons?" Gary said under his breath while May and Dawn were still cowering in fear.

"She hasn't been the same since those evil creatures entered our home! She's been stealing, lying, and running away and I don't like it!" the man said pounding his hands on the table causing the boy and woman to begin crying. They disappeared after that. A faint sound surrounded Gary, May, and Dawn - it was a little girl laughing.

"What's going on?!" Gary said fearfully.

* * *

"I bet you're the first one to get scared." Georgia said teasingly to Iris.

"I think you'll be the first one to get scared. Just like a little kid. This place isn't that bad." Iris said as she shrugged.

Just as Iris and Georgia stepped off of the stairs onto the basement floor, the staircase disappeared and the basement did as well. Iris and Georgia found themselves surrounded in nothing but darkness, only being able to see each other.

They both simultaneously hugged each other, both terrified.

"What happened?!"

"Axxxeeww!"

Just then, Kyrem, the gigantic Dragon/Ice-type Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and let out a majestic roar.

"ITS KYREM!" Iris and Georgia both shouted in awe.

"One of the strongest Dragon-types in the world! Its also an Ice-type!"

"I don't believe it.." Georgia said in disbelief.

* * *

Ash - with Pikachu on his shoulder - walked alongside Misty down the creepy corridor.

"Please don't die again." Misty said blatantly.

Ash looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Last time we were in a place like this, I thought you were dead."

"Oh! That time at the Pokemon Tower.." Ash put his hands around his head laughing, "I turned into a ghost and picked you up that day! Haha!"

"That was YOU!" she spat turning to him angrily.

"Yup. We also held hands that day.."

Misty's angry face quickly toned down, "You, you remember that?"

"Of coarse I do."

Misty smiled, she was immensely blushing but she didn't care - she was happy to hear Ash remembered something that honesty, she remembered too.

Ash grabbed her hand and they continued walking. Misty felt great. She wasn't scared or intimidated anymore, she felt like she was untouchable with Ash by her side.

"So….uh…..Ash….am I your….girlfr-" Misty was cut off when everything around them abruptly went dark.

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulders and began flickering his cheeks with electricity.

"What happened?"

Misty grabbed onto Ash's arm completely this time and buried her head in his shoulder, "I don't know!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned into a snowy mountain. The snow on the ground came up to their ankles and the snow was falling at a quick and heavy rate. A figure with long blue hair wearing a red vest-like buttoned down covering a grey sweater and blue jeans was kneeling down just a few yards from where Ash and Misty were.

"Tobias!" Ash exclaimed running towards the figure. Pikachu and Misty followed.

"Tobias! Are you okay?!" Ash helped pick him up back to his feet.

"Leave while you can." he responded in a rouge/gloomy tone with shadows covering his eyes. "That Pokemon is….its too strong." he said gritting his teeth in agony."

"What Pokemon?"

Tobias simply pointed just in front of him to a figure standing on a small hill. He had his back turned to everyone; he was wearing an outfit that closely resembled the first outfit Ash wore during his Kanto-Johto travels, except, his jacket and hat were red and white opposed to blue and white.

Ash turned back to Tobias but he disappeared.

Misty tugged on Ash's jacket, "Ash, I don't know what's going on but im really scared."

"I don't know what's going on either, but we won't find out by running away!" Ash took off his blue and white Unova jacket and gave it to Misty; he was now just in his black t-shirt and jeans. He then turned his hat around and ran towards the figure, Pikachu closely followed. Misty put on the jacket and began making her way through the thick, pressing snow, her concern for Ash and Pikachu being the only thing giving her energy.

"Who are you?!" Ash shouted, thrusting his arm out to the side; him and Pikachu were standing just at the bottom of the small hill the young man was standing on top off.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu stood on his hind legs, mimicking Ash.

The man slowly turned around holding the bill of his hat. Ash hadn't noticed this before, but a Pikachu was standing right beside his feet. The young man was probably in his early twenties and stood around 6'2, he had black hair and his face was….cold…emotionless….Ash didn't know what to say next, he was too taken back from the heartless, detached expression that ran a chill down his spine - and not from the thick snow.

"Im the strongest Pokemon Master in the world." the young man's words were equally cold as his expression.

Ash had no feeling of objectivity or doubt, instead he was overcome with waves of passion flowing through his body, like, nothing he had ever felt before. It was almost like the words triggered some sort of knee-jerk reaction that caused Ash's heart to beat rapidly, his muscles to tense up immensely, and his mind to zero in on the young man. A fire had been ignited. Ash wanted to become a Pokemon Master since he was a small child, he always dreamed of having that monumental showdown with the one who claimed to be the best, and he was finally going to get that; logic and reason were instantly thrown out the window. Ash no longer questioned where he was or where the man came from - he even forgot he was somehow placed from a mansion to a snowy mountain, he just knew he had to win.

"Strongest in the world, huh? I bet Charizard can take you! Charizard: I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash's usual happy-go-lucky tone had disappeared. His voice was the same, but his tone almost suggested he was a completely different person.

Charizard arose from the light released from his Poke-Ball and let out a dominate roar.

"Charizard." the young man threw a Poke-Ball out in front of him that released a Charizard. His Charizard was slightly bigger and had a scar across his left eye. His Charizard roared back at Ash's, starring at it with malice in it's eyes.

"What's your name?" Ash asked sternly.

"Red." he responded, again emotionless.

* * *

**Our heroes have seemed to stumble upon a very very very strange house. Will they be able to find a way out of their jams? Surely its all...just strange illusions? Or are they?**

**Review and tell me what ya thought! **

**I need help! I don't know which one of Ash's Pokemon I want to battle Gary's Fennekin in Round 3. Who would you like to see out of the following: Squirtle, Pikachu, or Oshawott? Vote and tell me who you want to see! I'll write in which ever one gets the most nods!**

**Thanks for reading guys! Catch ya later!:)**


	14. Ash vs Red? & Banette's dark powers!

**Hey guys! Thanks sooo much for the reviews!:) Sorry for the longer than usual wait. Im kind of stalling until more X/Y info and Pokemon are released, because if you haven't figured it out yet, Trace is from the X/Y region and will be using X/Y Pokemon in this tournament. Any way, hope you enjoy! I worked really hard on this chapter!**

* * *

The thick, heavy, snowfall progressively turned light. A few snowflakes landed on Ash backwards hat and arms as he was wearing his black t-shirt, jacket-less due to giving Misty his so she could have warmth. Misty stood close by, observing the scene wrapped up in Ash's jacket covering her body with her arms buried inside, as the mounting tension grew between Ash and the Trainer who called himself Pokemon Master Red.

_This has to be a dream. We were in a mansion! How did we get here? What is going on? Maybe if Ash beats this guy he'll talk.._ Misty thought to herself as the silent but thick moments continued between the two Trainers and their Charizards.

"Flare Blitz." Red commanded without warning.

Charizard's body became engulfed in a blue flame as he flew swiftly towards Ash's Charizard and rammed into him without giving either Ash or Charizard a chance to respond.

Ash's eyes widened, "I can't believe how fast it is." he gritted his teeth, "Charizard, you okay?"

Ash's Charizard slowly picked itself up and let out a loud roar. "Use Steel Wing!" Ash commanded thrusting his left arm out. Ash's Charizard flew towards Red's with both of his wings glowing with a white aura.

"Fly up." Red's Charizard elevated straight up.

"Follow it!" Ash commanded and Charizard followed, closely - still preparing Steel Wing - behind Red's Charizard as they both elevated higher and higher.

"Shadow Claw."

"Shadow Claw!?" Ash shouted in disbelief.

Red's Charizard came to a complete halt, spun around and struck Ash's Charizard - who was flying with too much momentum to be able to stop in time - with his claw that had a purple/black aura aura around it. Charizard went on a downward spiral due to the force of Shadow Claw.

"Charizard!" Ash called out.

"Flare Blitz." Red commanded and his Charizard quickly flew downward, following Ash's Charizard again engulfed in a blue flame.

"Charizard! Quick, use DragonBreath!"

Charizard arched his neck so his head was pointed up at Red's Charizard who was following close behind; Ash's Charizard opened his mouth and released the purple flame that hit Red's Charizard, but with Flare Blitz, Red's Charizard was able to plow through DragonBreath and slam into Ash's Charizard.

"Charizard: grab hold of it and don't let go!" Ash commanded.

Red's Charizard was still on top of Ash's after Flare Blitz disappeared, Ash's Charizard took significant damage, but was able to wrap his arms around Charizard, squeezing as tightly as possible so he couldn't break free. Red's Charizard struggled to break free but couldn't.

"What!?" Red muttered, stunned by Ash's Charizard's ability to recover.

"Seismic Toss!" Ash shouted with his heart pumping fast and his fist clinched tightly.

Ash's Charizard took Red's Charizard around and round in the air before free falling with immense momentum. Both Charizard's pounded into the snowy ground, causing the surrounding area to shake, Misty even had difficulty staying on her feet, Ash didn't notice because he was too zero'd in on the action. Red and Ash both closely observed both of their Charizard's slowly standing back up, both were breathing rapidly, but much more so Ash's than Red's.

"Charizard return." Ash firmly held his Poke-Ball out and recalled Charizard, tucking the ball away and pulling out another. "Kay. Squirtle: I CHOOSE YOU!" he said throwing the ball onto the snow covered ground.

"Oshaaaa!" Oshawott appeared from the light and initially put his hands on his hips, closing his eyes with a confident grin, but immediately began crossing his arms, rubbing them with the other hand due to being so cold.

"Oshawott!?" Ash shouted flabbergasted.

"You must have left Squirtle's PokeBall back at the room and accidentally picked up Oshawott's!" Misty exclaimed.

"Ah. I think you're right!" Ash said sweat dropping. "That's okay! You ready to fight, Oshawott!? Red's a Pokemon Master and we gotta win!"

Oshawott looked at the large and intimidating Charizard. At first Oshawott leaned back with sweat pouring all over his head, he then recalled his encounter with Ash's Charizard.

"OSHA!" He pounded his scallop and stepped up with his fist clinched.

"Flare Blitz."

Charizard again abruptly spread it's wings and glided swiftly towards Oshawott engulfed in a blue flame.

"OSHHHAAA!" Oshawott panicked and fell into the thick snow beneath him with his arms over his head. Red's Charizard flew right over him and stopped just before he got to Ash, who was so intensified he didn't even budge.

Oshawott poked his head out of the snow, with snow still mounted on his head, and frantically looked in all directions for Charizard. "Oshawott: use Hydro Pump on Charizard's tail!" Oshawott put his hands together and shot a Hydro Pump that hit the flame on Charizard's tail, making it slightly smaller; Charizard slightly cringed but quickly turned around to face Oshawott, who began to panic again.

"Dragon Pulse." Charizard opened it's mouth and released a turquoise ball that overwhelmed Oshawott.

"Oshawott return." Ash said recalling Oshawott and tucking his Poke-Ball away. He looked down at Pikachu uneasily, "You ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said running a few feet in front of Ash and starring down Charizard.

"Flare Blitz." Red commanded and Charizard charged towards Pikachu.

_Electro Ball should do a lot of damage since he's so fast!_

"Pikachu: Electro Ball!"

Pikachu's body began emitting electricity as Electro Ball spiraled around his tail and Pikachu slung it off just as Charizard was closing in; Charizard made impact and flung Pikachu all the way back by Ash's feet, Charizard only took miniscule damage as it flew back over a few feet in front of Red.

"Pikachu!" Ash kneeled down by Pikachu, "Are you okay buddy?"

"Pika.." Pikachu managed to muster up ther strength to stand, despite being close to the edge.

_What am I gonna do? It's to strong!_

Just then, a large shadow hovered over Ash and Red. The thick clouded sky jaded the details of the figure, but it was large with wings and red eyes. A thin lightning strike came down from the figure that hit Pikachu. Before Red or Ash could get a good look at the origin of the lightning strike, it vanished.

Pikachu stood up with electricity flickering all over his body, "Pikachu, are you okay?" Ash asked trying to piece together what just happened. Pikachu turned to him and nodded firmly.

Ash smiled. He and Pikachu had a rapport where, they could understand each other with simply exchanging looks. "Kay Pikachu: use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu dashed towards Charizard with electricity sparkling all over, "Pika pika pika pika!" as he grew closer to Charizard, a giant Electro Ball formed around his tail. Without hesitation, he jumped up in front of Charizard and flung the giant ball that overwhelmed it. This Electro Ball was about three times larger than it normally was. Charizard fell over in defeat.

Red looked slightly taken back as he recalled his Charizard, tucking his Poke-Ball away and grabbing another, "Blastoise." he said tossing the ball in front of him, revealing a large/powerful looking Blastoise. Like Charizard, Red's Blastoise was reasonably bigger than the average Blastoise.

"Pikachu has the advantage, but he's too tired. Come back for now, Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu - still notably tired from the battle with Charizard - made his way back over to Ash. "Okay. Sceptile: I CHOOSE YOU!"

"SCEPTILLEE!" Sceptile emerged from the light emitting from his Poke-Ball, spreading it's leaved arms and starring down Blastoise.

"Sceptile's a Grass-type, so Ash has the advantage. C'mon Ash. Beat this guy and get us out of here.." Misty said to herself observing Ash's more than ever determination.

"Hydro Cannon." Red commanded. Blastoise quickly shot out a powerful Hydro Cannon that surged faster than a fire hose could make it go. The noise it produced sounded like a tornado blowing through.

"Sceptile quick: dodge using Quick Attack!" Ash promptly commanded.

Sceptile barely weaved to the side of Hydro Cannon and darted towards Blastoise leaving snow flying up where Sceptile was initially standing, "SceeeeeeppTILE!" he slammed into Blastoise. Blastoise was relatively unfazed by the attack.

"Ice Punch." Red commanded while Sceptile was still up close to Blastoise; Blastoise reared back with ice forming around it's fist as he whaled Sceptile, sending him flying just in front of Ash.

"Sceptile! Are you okay?!" Ash shouted as Sceptile slowly picked himself up and nodded back at Ash. _He knows Ice Punch. We have to think of a way to strike first, or this won't end well. _Ash thought to himself gritting his teeth. "Sceptile: Leaf Blade!"

Sceptile lunged towards Blastoise with the right leaved-wing that hung from his left arm glowing a light-green aura, Sceptile swung said blade at Blastoise - knocking it back slightly.

"Ice Punch! Keep them coming and finish it off!" Red said with more of a sense of urgency than he had revealed the whole battle. He almost sounded, threatened or irritated with Sceptile's ability to hold a candle to Blastoise when it comes to speed and power.

Blastoise began swinging at Sceptile with both of it's fist consumed with ice, Sceptile was dodging most of them with ease.

_Sceptile's got the advantage and he's too fast for Blastoise! This is it, I can win this!_ "Sceptile: wrap this up with Leaf Storm!"

The seeds on Sceptile's back began glowing as they summoned a barrage of glowing leaves that were sent hurling towards Blastoise.

Blastoise crossed it's arms attempting to shield the dozens of leaves, but was struck one too many times, clearly damaged significantly.

"Good job, Sceptile! Now, finish it off with Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded over-confidently with a clinched fist.

Sceptile leaped towards Blastoise again with the leaf on his right arm extended, "SceeeeepTILE!"

"Grab it!" Red commanded. Blastoise clamped his hands against Sceptile's leaf, stopping him in his tracks. Sceptile struggled to break free but could not.

"Now, send it flying and use Focus Blast!" Blastoise spun Sceptile around and flung him back towards Ash, he summoned a Focus Blast and swung the light-blue aura ball hurling at Sceptile. The blast knocked Sceptile out.

"Sceptile…return." Ash said in frustration as he recalled Sceptile and tucked away his Poke-Ball. "Kay Pikachu. You ready to go again?"

"PIKA!" Pikachu darted just in front of Ash and stared down Blastoise, "Kay use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"Ice Punch!"

Pikachu shocked Blastoise with Thunderbolt as he continued to approach Pikachu with Ice Punch.

"How is Blastoise taking that Thunderbolt?!" Misty shouted in disbelief.

Blastoise hit Pikachu with Ice Punch, even after taking Thunderbolt; Pikach lay on the ground almost motionless. Ash ran up to him kneeling by his side holding him in his arms, "Are you okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked tenderly. "Pika." Pikachu responded lightly. Ash walked over to Misty who was a few feet behind him.

"Hold on to Pikachu for me." he said handing Pikachu to her.

"Ash…"

"I'm gonna get us out of here," he looked up and stared deeply into Misty's eyes as she stared back in his. She took Pikachu into her arms, "Okay. I know you can do it, Ash." she said softly, putting all of her faith into the young boy she was witnessing become a young man right before her eyes, taking on the world's strongest Pokemon Master.

Ash took a Poke-Ball off of his belt and held it in front of him before tossing it, "Gible: I CHOOSE YOU!"

"Giiiibblee!" Gible immediately jumped on top of Ash's head and bit it, as he normally did. "C'mon Gible! We have an important battle!" Ash said as he frantically danced around trying to get Gible off. Gible finally jumped off.

Red looked at Ash and Gible with repugnance, "Focus Blast." Red commanded and Blastoise hurled Focus Blast at Gible.

"Gible quick: DIG!" Gible quickly burrowed under the snowy ground and just avoided the powerful Focus Blast. Red and Blastoise patiently awaited Gible.

Gible drilled out of the ground and attempted to hit Blastoise, "Ice Punch!" Red commanded and Blastoise was able to avoid Gible's Dig and get a direct/super-effective hit that sent Gible flying back, landing in front of Ash.

"Gible!"

Gible slowly made his way back on his feet, "Giiibbb" Gible struggled to stand with the damage from Ice Punch.

"You okay?" Gible turned to Ash and nodded.

"Kay Gible: use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded and Gible proceeded by releasing a turquoise-aura ball hurling towards Blastoise.

"Hydro Cannon." Blastoise shot out Hydro Cannon that pushed back Dragon Pulse; Gible was overwhelmed by the attacks and fell in near defeat. Gible was near the end of his ropes as he struggled to stand, "Gible.." Ash shouted hopelessly.

"Finish it with Ice Punch." Blastoise charged towards Gible readying Ice Punch. Gible looked up and firmly stared at Blastoise who was quickly closing in. Just then, Gible began glowing.

"Its...evolving!" Misty exclaimed.

Gible slowly grew into his second evolution, Gabite! Just as Blastoise swung Ice Punch at Gabite, he dodged and smacked Blastoise with Rock Smash using his right claw, "BLAASSS!" Blastoise was pushed back by the force.

"Awesome! Gabite: use Draco Meteor!" Ash exclaimed with a clinched fist. His passion was stimulated by Gabite's will to evolve and fight back.

Gabite's body began to glow with an orange, mystic, force, as he shot out an orange orb into the sky that busted into several smaller meteor's that crashed down and while Blastoise dodged most of them, he was hit by the last two. Blastoise fell over on the snowy ground in defeat.

"Great job Gabite!" Misty shouted joyfully.

"Gaaabbiittee!" Gabite jumped in celebration, showing he maintained his fun/playful personality he had as a Gible.

"Keep it up, Gabite! You're doing great!" Ash enthused.

Red called back Blastoise and threw another Poke-Ball onto the field, a Venusaur came out and let out a loud battle cry, "Sauuuurrrrr!"

"Venusaur." Ash said gazing at the majestic Grass-type. "Kay Gabite: use Dig!" Gabite burrowed under the snow covered ground, "Frenzy Plant!" Red commanded.

"Huh?!" Ash shouted as Venusaur's body began to glow with a green outline; it stomped on the ground with it's two front feet, summoning spiked roots making their way towards the whole Gabite dug.

"No! Gabite, get out of there!"

The roots dove down in the hole Gabite dug and slung him out of the ground and slammed him down repetitively, Gabite could not recover once the roots let up, he was unable to battle.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Gabite return. He said in despair recalling his newly evolved Pokemon.

_Ash only has two Pokemon left, he still has four. C'mon, Ash._

"Kay Noctowl: Come out and use Air Slash on Venusaur!" Ash's shiny Noctowl came out of it's Poke-Ball sparkling like shiny Pokemon did, it swiped both of it's wings together sending a blade of wind that struck Venusaur, doing decent damage - being a Flying-type move.

_That's right! Venusaur can't immediately move after Frenzy Plant!_ Misty thought as she looked on in anticipation.

"Great job, Noctowl!" Misty cheered from the side.

"Awesome Noctowl! Keep it up!" Ash celebrated, one of the few times in the battle he demonstrated his childish/bubbly like personality, albeit briefly.

Red stared at Ash intently for a few moments, "So what's next?" Ash asked him boastfully.

"Leaft Storm." Red commanded and Venusaur quickly summoned a barrage of leaves hurling towards Noctowl.

"Quick Noctowl: Extrasensory!" Noctowl's eyes began to glow as it released a yellow-transparent beam of psychic energy that was able to successfully blockade the leaves and send them away. Ash nicked his nose sneeringly, "Lets wrap this up! Get in close and go for a Sky Attack!" Noctowl's eye brow tufts began to glow with a white aura, as did his whole body; he swiftly dove towards Venesaur.

"Sludge Bomb." Red commanded superciliously. The plant on Venusaur's back conjured up a purple ball of sludge that pelted Noctowl and sent him flying backwards in defeat.

"Noctowl!" Ash shouted in defeat as he called his owl Pokemon, "You were great, now take a good rest." he said looking at the Poke-Ball then tucking it away before grabbing another, intensely starring down Red and Venusaur.

"Kay. Charizard, it's up to you!" Ash released his Charizard again; Charizard was breathing heavier than usual, still damaged severely by Red's Charizard.

"Lets finish this up with Flamethrower!"

"Solar Beam!" Venusaur's plant immediately began glowing and released a powerful Solar Beam quickly there after.

"He was able to use Solar Beam without having to absorb sunlight!" Misty exclaimed.

Charizard's Flamethrower was scorching as it burned the snow on the ground before clashing with Venusaur's Solar Beam. The two attacks collided and caused the surrounding area to shake. When the attacks dispersed, Venusaur and Charizard were both near the end of their ropes.

"I know you can do it Charizard! Finish Venusaur off with Steel Wing!"

Charizard slowly picked himself off of the ground with battle scars all over, his wings began to glow and he leaped towards Venusaur, slower than he normally would.

"Giga Impact!" Red shouted with a hint of agitation in his voice.

Venusaur's body became consumed in an orange ball of energy as he ran towards Charizard. The two collided and again caused the surrounding area to shake. After moments of a post-attack stand off, they both fell in defeat.

"Charizard, return." Ash said recalling Charizard and gritting his teeth, looking down in despair as he fought back the tears that were beginning to build.

Ash looked up at Red who had just recalled his Venusaur. The two met eyes as the snowfall began to pick up and stared intently at each other for a few tense moments. Red and his Pikachu turned their backs to Ash, "You're alright kid." he said under his breath before he disappeared into the thick snowfall.

Ash fell to his knees and tensed up his whole body. "I lost.." he murmured.

"Ash….I can't…." Misty whimpered as she collapsed due to the increasing snowfall. Ash's jacket helped, but her yellow shorts revealing most of her legs were already granting her easy access to frost bite. Pikachu fell from her arms to her side on the ground, almost completely buried in snow.

"Misty! Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he attempted to crawl over their way, but the snowfall was just too much. At this point, his vision was obscured to the point where he couldn't see anything further than 5 feet in front of him, but he pressed on and by nothing short of a miracle was able to crawl his way over to Misty and Pikachu who were both barely visible at this point due to being covered in snow.

"I…can't loose you two…I CAN'T!" Tears began flowing down his face at the thought of loosing them, even though at this rate, Ash himself was in just as much danger as they were, but he knew he had to do something, regardless.

Out of nothing more than a helpless point of desperation, anger, and fear, Ash stripped down to only his boxers, in hopes of sacrificing all of his clothing to warm up Misty (who's legs were almost completely exposed) and Pikachu. He slipped his grey Unova-outfit pants on Misty before unzipping his jacket/vest and putting Pikachu - whom he wrapped up in his black under t-shirt - inside so he could warm up Misty and vise-versa. He zipped up the jacket and fell to Misty's side, just inches away from her face, "Misty…" he muttered gazing into her cold face that he still found beautiful despite being pale and all but lifeless. As if in a single flash, Ash recalled all of the times he's had with Misty and Pikachu. Pikachu laughing at his incompetence at the start of their journey, Misty fishing him out of a river, Pikachu holding its own and even defeating legendaries, Misty always giving Ash a hard time about the zapped bike, etc. Ash could almost feel his body beginning to shut down, as a last action of whatever energy he had left, he gently kissed Misty on the lips, and blacked out.

Not far from where Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were, floated a small shadow figure just above the ground, who's features could not be made out with the heavy snowfall. Just then, the sound of flapping wings could be heard from up above. The snowfall halted. The majestic Legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh flew just above Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, dropping golden dust on them before flying down and perching up just beside them, looking down on the three, namely at Ash. Ho-Oh looked up and the floating figure was revealed to be Banette. The two stared at each other before Ho-Oh flew away and disappeared into one of the few clouds that remained in the sky that was abnormally clearing after Ho-Oh's arrival.

Misty slowly awoken. She looked at Ash who was in nothing but his boxers, hat, and socks and began blushing immensely, before she was able to piece together what he must have done. She recalled the snowfall and knew Ash made a last attempt at saving her and Pikachu, who she could feel nestled up to her inside Ash's jacket. "Ash…are you…okay?" she asked with a breaking voice. She noticed him breathing and instantly felt Pikachu breathing as well; she sighed in relief.

_I can't believe he did all of that for us…was I dreaming earlier or did he….oh Ash._ she grazed her hand through his hair and brought his head closer to hers and kissed him softly. She noticed him waking up and slowly shied away with her face flushing. "Misty…you're okay.." he said, also with a slightly breaking voice. She nodded and smiled at him, "Yeah. Thanks to you.." They stared at each other and both leaned in for a kiss. This was more passionate than before, considering both of them had never kissed, excluding when they just kissed each other when the other was knocked out and unresponsive. After about 10 seconds, Misty's eyes shot open when she remembered Ash only had boxers on, she pulled back and pushed him away, even though his body wasn't too close to her, "HOW ABOUT YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ASH!?"

He looked down and just realized he only had boxers on. He quickly shot up and crossed his arms with a pink face, "You're the one who's wearing them, ya know!"

Just then Pikachu poked out of Ash's jacket, "PIKA!" Misty and Pikachu hugged each other before Pikachu zipped over to Ash and jumped up in his arms, nuzzling up to his chin, "Pikachu! I'm so glad you're okay buddy. Misty shook off her clashing feelings of embarrassment and Butterfree's in her stomach and just admired Ash and Pikachu's close, unbreakable bond.

Ash put all of his clothes back on and looked around wondering why/how the snowfall miraculously stopped, the sky cleared, and it wasn't really cold anymore, despite still being on the snowy mountain. Then, he caught a short glimpse in the sky that made his face light up, "Ho-Oh!"

Misty looked up in the direction Ash was looking in when he said that, "Ho-Oh? I don't see it! Where?"

"He was here. He helped us, I just know it." Ash said gazing into the sky. "Pika." Pikachu mimicked his Trainer, also gazing into the sky.

"Ash, look!" Misty shouted pointing at Banette who was floating a few feet in front of them, with it's mouth zipped open, spewing black mist.

"That's a Banette!" Ash exclaimed pulling out his Poke-Dex and aiming it at Banette. The Poke-Dez began making an odd crackling/static noise. Banette's picture was displayed, but it was different. Instead of Banette's usual zipped mouth, this one as unzipped, just like the Banette that stood in front of them.

"Banette. An abandoned, lost soul who was thrown away by it's friend and now won't stop toying with people until justice is served." the Poke-Dex read with an unusual chopped and screwed voice.

Ash and Misty both looked up at the Banette apprehensively.

"Banette, no! All people aren't bad! Please, let us help you!" Ash shouted passionately.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu reaffirmed what Ash said.

Banette continued starring at Ash, Misty and Pikachu with a devilish grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iris and Georgia found themselves coming face to face with the Legendary Dragon/Ice-type, Kyrem. After running frantically in a dark abyss for what felt like hours, they noticed something…

"Iris, stop!" Georgia yelled from behind Iris, who was still panicking.

Iris stopped after she looked over her shoulder and noticed Georgia had stopped, and Kyrem was no where in sight. "Where did it go?!" she yelled. "Axxxxeeeww!" Axew mimicked.

"I don't know, but look!" Georgia said pointing at a door that was extremely out of place and quite randomly sitting in the middle of the dark void they were in.

"Lets hope it's a way out of here!" Iris said pacing towards the door, opening it, and walking through. Georgia closely followed. They found themselves walking out of the door that originally lead them to the basement. They found themselves back in the lobby. To their surprise, Gary, May, Dawn, Cilan and Burgundy were gathered in the middle.

"Guys! What's going on?! Where are Ash and Misty?!" Iris asked panicky, walking up to the group.

"We're not sure, something is definitely going on here. The rest of us have been hearing a little girl laugh, have you two heard it?" Gary asked Iris and Georgia.

"No. we saw Kyrem and he disappeared! Next thing we knew we were back here!" Iris responded before aggressively rubbing her hair in frustration. "What is going on?!" she shouted.

"I found this journal." Gary said holding it up, "It was written from the same girl we think is behind all of this….well, her spirit.

Burgundy buried her head in Cilan's shoulders, "Spirit!?" Cilan put his hand on the back of her head, comforting her, "What were saying it said?" he asked.

"She talks about a 'shadow angel' befriending her one day in the forest." As Gary elaborates, Dawn, May, Iris, and Georgia become increasingly scared. "She says her parents demanded she stop seeing this 'shadow angel', and one night, she claims the 'shadow angel consumed' one of her dolls she had not played with in a while. Her parents used their Pokemon to fight off this weird doll and she never saw it again. She goes on to say that she feels deep regret because her parents fed it lies, telling it she (the little girl) didn't want the doll around anymore…she says she longs for the day her doll will forgiver her. Her doll, Banette."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you liked/disliked!**

**I will explain what these encounters were/what they meant next chapter. So its still up in the air if the Red encounter was an illusion or not until next time;)**

**Banette/strange mansion arc wrapped up next chapter, including some third round action! ****Pikachu got 2 votes and Squirtle/Oshawott both got 3, I flipped a coin and Oshawott won the coin toss:) Oshawott vs. Fennekin next chapter it is!**

** On a related note: I WILL be continuing this story with follow up stories! Unova League coverage, Team Plasma/Team Rocket coverage, and whatever Ash/Hilda competes in after the Unova League. For those curious, I want to stick with Ash's Unova team and develop them until the Unova League ends. So from now until the end of the Unova League, (with rare exceptions) expect to just see his Unova team. After that, his older Pokemon/reserves will get plenty of action in whatever I decide to have them do after the League:) Black Tower/White Tree Hollow challenge, Unova Battle Frontier (I would have to create them myself lol)...Unova Elite 4? Not sure yet..**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed it, catch ya next time!:)**


	15. Clash of the Rivals: BEGIN!

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the feedback! Hope everyone is doing great! Here's Chapter 15! Sorry for the wait! Expect quicker updates! and enjoy!**

* * *

"I thought Banette was a Pokemon!" Dawn shouted, still cowering behind Gary.

"It is. Some say that's how Banette come to be; I heard my dad say once that evil spirits envelop thrown away dolls and feed off of human negative energy." May responded grimly.

"Assez! We have to do something about this or we'll never get out of here!" Burgundy said with a temperamental tone going from angry to hopeless by the end of her rant.

"Burgundy's right. This could be bad. And we still haven't found Ash and Misty…" Cilan said clearly concerned.

Just then, a small apparition of a girl appeared in front of everyone. She had on a white gown and a pink flower tucked under her long brown hair between her left ear.

"AHHHH WHAT IS THAT?!" All of the girls screamed in unison.

"I've been waiting for someone to play with. Please. Won't you play with me?" the girl asked in an eerie tone.

"What do you really want?!" Gary stepped up and asked firmly when everyone else was cowering behind him.

"I told you. I don't have anyone to play with because my doll is gone. Please play with me."

"We don't wanna play with you! We just want outta here! Do you understand that!" Iris shouted at the top of her lungs.

"If you won't play with me…..you will be punished." she said as she held her left hand up and pointed at the group with her head tilted forward and her eyes glowing red.

Gary and the gang cringed and held on to one another tightly, embracing for whatever it was the ghost was going to do.

"This is it!" Dawn yelled.

"We're finished!" May also shouted in fear.

Just then, Banette appeared in front of the gang.

Gary rested his arm he had shielding his head and notice, "Banette. Are you the same Banette?" he asked.

"That's right!" a voice called out from behind everyone. It was Misty! She was accompanied by Ash and Pikachu. "Carol, please! This Banette wants to be your friend again! It forgives you!" The girl's ghost put her finger down and began slowly sulking as Misty was talking.

"Banette forgives you. All it wants is to play with you again, and you know you want the same! Please!"

The girl emotionally stared into her Banett's eyes. After a few moments, she ran up to the Banette and gave it an emotional embrace. The two slowly disappeared into a bright light.

Before the spirit and Pokemon faded away completely, the girl spoke, "Thank you. Me and my friend can rest now and play forever!" This time, the girl sounded…happy. Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

The gang finally left the mansion and made their way back to Lacunosa Town.

"So all of those things we were seeing were created by the girl and Banette both." said Iris.

"Indeed. They were all just illusions." Cilan responded.

"Mine wasn't!" Ash spoke up causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"What do you mean?" Georgia asked.

"I had a battle with a Pokemon Master. I just know it was real! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Ya know, some say when Banette opens it's mouth, it can connect different dimensions. And since Ash and Misty were with Banette…" Gary said pondering the multiple possibilities.

"I know it happened. Me and my Pokemon are gonna work hard and get better!" Ash enthused with a clinched fist, Pikachu mimicked.

"Such a kid." Iris said teasingly, everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

Welcome ladies an gentlemen to what looks promising to be an outstanding third round! We hope you're all ready for four thrilling match ups! Kicking off the first evening round battle we have Trip from Nuvema Town and Cerulean City's own Misty!" Freddy 'The Scoop' declared and the animated crowd responded with a roar of excitement.

Misty stared at Trip grinning. "Im not loosing to you this time Trip!" she said determined as she pulled out a Poke-Ball and kissed it before tossing it onto the field. "Misty calls: Ducklett!"

"Hey Ash, didn't Misty just catch that Ducklett? Why doesn't she use one of her stronger Pokemn back at the Cerulean Gym, like Gyarados?" Dawn asked.

"Misty wants to see if she can work with what she's got, instead of relying on older strategies." Ash said turning to Dawn and smiling with confidence.

"You mean, kind of like you do?"

"Uh, kind of." Ash chuckled, humbly scratching the back of his head.

"Azuu!" Azuril bounced with happiness in Dawn's arms, watching her Trainer on the battle field.

"Duccckkkk!" Ducklett came out of it's Poke-Ball flapping it's wings ready for battle.

"A Ducklett. This should be interesting." he muttered intrigued under his breath. "Okay Serperior: let's go!" he said tossing his Poke-Ball onto the field summoning his grass-snake Pokemon. Serperior snarled as it glared at Ducklett.

"This outta be a good battle. Trip and his Serperior will be tough opponents." Hilda anxiously asserted.

"Yeah but Misty's been training extra hard with Ducklett! I know she can do it!" Ash said turning to Hilda with a clinched fist.

"Good luck, Misty!" Iris shouted.

"Do your best!" Dawn added.

"Alright Ducklett: get in close for a Wing Attack!" Misty commanded firmly. Ducklett's wings began glowing with a white aura as the small blue duck-pokemon flew towards Serperior.

"Duckkkkkk!" Ducklett dipped down to meet Serperior but Serperior effortlessly dodged.

"That speed! A spicy ingredient for Misty and Ducklett for sure!" Cilan commented from the stands.

"Serperior's speed and attack appear to be pretty high, but that means it's defense is probably low." Gary asserted from Cilan's side. Cilan turned to him startled, "That's right! Now the question remains, will Misty and Ducklett be able to land a hit?"

"Coil, Serperior!" Trip shouted as Ducklett flew back around to in front of Misty; Serperior coiled it's body up as it began to glow with a light purple aura.

"Serperior's raising it's attack, accuracy and defense!" May exclaimed.

_We have to do something about that speed! _"Water Gun Ducklett!" Misty commanded.

"Dodge and use Dragon Tail Serperior." Trip commanded with calm and collectiveness. Serperior easily dodged Water Gun and lunged towards Ducklett with it's tail glowing a light-blue aura.

"Dodge with Ariel Ace!" Misty quickly commanded to Ducklett.

Ducklett looped under Serperior who was air-bound and soared over and behind it.

_Yes! We're gonna land a hit!_ Misty thought to herself in anticipation

Just as Ducklett closed in on Serperior, Serperior wrapped it's snake body around Ducklett and then aggressively threw it on the ground.

"That was Slam!" Ash exclaimed with concern and shock.

Trip pulled his Poke-Dex out, aimed it up at Serperior and glanced at it, "Serperior learned Slam. That works just fine for me." he closed the Poke-Dex and put it away, clearly satisfied.

"Ducklett!" Misty shouted with genuine worry as she stared at Ducklett who wasn't too responsive. "Are you okay?! Can you go on?!" she asked desperately.

"Alright Serperior: finish it with SolarBeam!" Trip thrust his left arm out and firmly commanded. A ball of gold energy formed in front of Serperior's mouth from the sun-light.

Ducklett barely found the will to stand and glared at Serperior. Serperior released the powerful SolarBeam that roared like a jet as it made it's way across the dirt battle field. The beam caused a miniature explosion that transpired from impact, dust circulated and the crowd became quiet.

"Guess that settles that." Trip said sighing arrogantly with his eyes closed and his hands rested in his pockets.

"What a SolarBeam! Could this be the end for Misty and Ducklett folks?!" Freddy shouted into the microphone leaning on the edge of his seat searching the field for Ducklett. "I don't think so." Alder replied with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Duccckkkkleeett!" the duck-pokemon called out from the skies. Ducklett's body became engulfed in a light flame.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Ash asked with excitement.

"Ducklett dodged SolarBeam and it learned Brave Bird!" May exclaimed.

"That's Brave Bird! Okay Ducklett: GO!" Misty commanded tensing up in excitement.

Ducklett dove down and crashed into Serperior with the super-effective attack. "Annd Serperior is down folks! Ducklett was able to avoid SolarBeam and come back with Brave Bird! It looks like this is it for Trip and his Serperior!" Freddy announced as the crowd looked on in anticipation.

"Did Misty really win?" Dawn asked uneasily.

"I don't know…it sure looks that way." Cilan said with his hand on his chin closely observing Serperior.

"Come on, Serperior!" Trip called out to Serperior who was struggling to raise it's head.

Misty sighed deeply, "Alright, Ducklett: finish Serperior with Ariel Ace!"

"Yeah! She's gonna do it!" Ash shouted with joy.

Ducklett flew swiftly towards Serperior with blades of wind swarming around it; just as Ducklett was about to hit, Serperior coiled it's body around Ducklett just like it had before. The crowed gasped in astonishment. Ducklett's momentum had taken it and Serperior just a few feet in the air. Serperior whirled Ducklett around a few times as they were falling and Serperior unwrapped Ducklett tossing it into the ground just before they made impact. Serperior landed safely in front of Trip and Ducklett fell to the ground in defeat.

"Ducklett is unable to battle, which means Trip will be moving on to the Semi-Finals!" the judge proclaimed holding the green flag out to his left at Trip after examining the scene.

Misty frowned and walked over to Ducklett after a moment of silence. She knelt down beside her duck-pokemon and held it in her arms, "You were great, Ducklett. We're gonna practice and get better! Take a good rest." she said patting it on the head and recalling it.

She stood up and noticed Trip already making his way out of the stadium. "Hey Trip!" she called out to him and he stopped and slightly turned to her. "Thanks for the battle - I learned a lot! I hope we can have a rematch someday!"

Trip looked at her for a moment and smiled. He waived her off with his right hand and walked out of the stadium.

"Lets give it up for an electrifying start, folks!" Freddy announced and the crowd responded accordingly. "To keep things going, we have two childhood-rivals and friends squaring off to wrap up the evening set! Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the crowd again roared with excitement as Ash and Gary made their way to their respective battler's boxes.

Ash and Misty crossed paths as Misty made her way back to the sidelines where the Trainers sat and observed the matches and Ash was making his way to the south battler's box. "You and Ducklett were awesome, Misty." he said with a warm and comforting smile.

"Thanks, Ash. I'll be rooting for you all the way. Give it your all out there and win this thing for me." she replied with a spark of genuine positivity. They both stared into the others' eyes for a few moments before firmly locking hands, nodding at each other with confidence and parting ways. "Good luck to you too, Gary!" she turned and shouted before moving on to the sideline. Gary simply saluted with thanks.

"Kay, its me and Gary. Time to turn it up!" Ash said holding up a clinched fist, oozing with enthusiasm.

"The match between Gary and Ash will be a one-on-one. The battle is over when either side's Pokemon is unable to continue. BEGIN!" the judge said signaling both flags down.

"Lets go Fenniken!" Gary said throwing his Poke-Ball on the field, releasing Fenniken.

"Feeennnn" Fenniken snarled in a high-pitched/feministic like tone.

"Gary's going with Fenniken." Ash looked down to Pikachu, "Kay buddy. You ready to go?!"

"Pika!" Pikachu firmly nodded and stepped out in front of Ash on the battle field. Just then, Oshawott released himself from his Poke-Ball.

"Its Oshawott!" Misty exclaimed.

"It seems Oshawott wants to test it's skills against Fenniken." Cilan added.

"You wanna battle, Oshawott?" Ash asked and Oshawott nodded repetitively, "Ossshhhawott oshawott oshawott!"

Ash smiled and sighed submissively. "You okay with that, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and skipped back over to Ash's side.

"Kay Oshawott, you're on!"

"And Ash is going with Oshawott! Strap in folks and prepare for an epic clash of rivals!" Freddy proclaimed to the crowd.

"Hey Ash!" Gary called out from the other side of the field, causing Ash to look over to him. He held out the bottom half of a Poke-Ball.

Ash's face lit up with excitement as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out the top half of a Poke-Ball and held his out. "I still got mine too! Lets do our best!" The two of them stared at each other with a calm but anxious tension between them, almost as if the bond of their friendship was speaking for itself.

"Alright Fenniken: Quick Attack!" With that, Fennekin bolted towards Oshawott like a ball out of a cannon.

"Oshawott: use Razor Shell!" Ash promptly commanded. Oshawott removed his scallop from his chest and it extended into a short blade of blue aura; he used the shell to shield Fenniken who, at this point had made it's way to Oshawott. Oshawott pushed Fenniken off with all of his might and the two were at a stand off.

"Aqua Jet!"

Oshawott's body became covered in a veil of water as he shot himself towards Fenniken. "Dodge and use Psychic!" Fenniken successfully moved out of Aqua Jet's way and landed safely behind Oshawott, it's eyes began glowing purple and it flung Oshawott across the field with Psychic.

"You okay, Oshawott?" Ash shouted. Oshawott stood up just slightly shaken up.

"Flame Charge!" Fennekin's body became engulfed in flames as he zipped towards Oshawott.

"Oshawott: use Hydro Pump on the ground!" Oshawott initially looked at Ash flabbergasted.

"Ketchum's gonna use the power of Hydro Pump to lift Oshawott to the sky!" Hilda exclaimed, showing she was impressed with the command.

"Come on, Ash!" Misty shouted.

Oshawott finally used the force of Hydro Pump to elevate him into the air and avoiding Fennekin's Flame Charge. "Now Oshawott: Aqua Jet!" Ash commanded thrusting his arm out to the side. Oshawott again shot his body at Fennekin with Aqua Jet and this time, hit directly.

"And Oshawott scores a direct/super effective Aqua Jet!" said an enthusiastic Freddy causing the crowd to cheer. Oshawott stood in front of Ash and Fennekin stood in front of Gary.

"Not bad, Ash." Gary shouted with a satisfied grin.

"You too! We're just getting started! Oshawott: Hydro Pump!" Oshawott put his hands together and formed a plate of rotating water that released a powerful Hydro Pump surging towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin: Flamethrower!" Gary commanded. Fennekin opened it's mouth and shot out a powerful Flamethrower that quickly met Hydro Pump at the center of the field. The two attacks collided and dispersed into a miniature explosion causing the stadium to shake. The smoke cleared and Oshawott and Fennekin were both staring each other down catching their breath.

"Neither side is giving an inch. A thick aroma of an intense final coarse between these rivals." Cilan said closely observing the action.

"Yeah. This is gonna be close. I'm glad I get to see a good match, but they're both so good of friends.." Dawn said torn, not knowing who to pull for.

"That's just how it goes sometimes." said May who was also closely observing the match.

Paul was also glued to the action, but silently - along with Misty who was lost in thought while Azuril was slightly bouncing with joy in her arms.

"Tackle, Oshawott!"

"Quick Attack, Fennekin!" Fennekin's earlier Flame Charge clearly boosted Fennekin's speed and thus, Fennekin's momentum was able to overpower Oshawott's Tackle, forcing him back and landing him on the ground. Oshawott's scallop was also knocked off from the impact. Gary grinned at noticing this, "Flame Charge Fennekin!" Gary confidently ordered.

"No! Oshawott!" Ash shouted.

Fennekin quickly approached Oshawott and slammed into him with Flame Charge. Oshawott was knocked back even further, just in front of Ash and Pikachu. Oshawott was nearing defeat.

"Oshawott! I know you can do it! You have to stand up!" Ash desperately called out to Oshawott as he slowly made his way to his feet.

Gary closed his eyes and folded his arms, " You've put up a good fight Ash." he opened his eyes and looked up at Ash, "But this is it! Fennekin: finish Oshawott off with Flamethrower!" he commanded with his finger pointing at Oshawott.

"Come on Oshawott! I know you wanna be great just like Charizard, and I also know you've got what it takes! I believe in you Oshawott! Use Aqua Jet and show everyone what you're made of!"

Flamethrower swiftly made it's way towards Oshawott; just then, upon hearing Ash's words, Oshawott's body became surrounded in a veil of water, he miraculously plowed through Fennekin's Flamethrower and hit it with Aqua Jet. Fennekin tried to stand but quickly fell over in defeat.

"Fennekin is unable to battle, which means Oshawott is the winner! Ash will move on to the Semi-Finals!" the judge proclaimed.

"And there you have it folks! Ash will be moving on to Round 4!" the crowd followed Freddy's announcement with an applause for a great battle.

Ash, Oshawott and Pikachu all celebrated together. "That was a great battle, Ash. You deserve to win. Lots of luck in the Semi-Finals!" Gary had made his way over to Ash. He extended his hand after his congratulations.

"Thanks, Gary. It was awesome!" Ash shook his hand, "You gonna stay to cheer me on or what?!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, pal." Ash and Gary shared an emotional bro-moment as the crowd continued their applause.

"Remember to join us this evening for the final two battles of the third round. Paul will be facing off with Hilda and Trace will be facing off with Dawn!"

* * *

It was around 3 in the afternoon. May and her recently attained Excadrill were on the practice field behind the Pokemon Center helping Dawn and Togekiss prepare for Dawn's battle with Trace later on in the evening. Meanwhile in the guy's Poke-Center room, Ash - along with Pikachu - was resting on his bed with Pikachu, Cilan was on his bed reading a book, while Iris and Misty were having coffee at the room's small coffee table, Axew and Azuril were napping on the floor with the sun-light that was peeking through the window beaming on them.

"So where's Gary, Paul and Hilda?" Iris asked.

"Gary said he wanted to do some sight seeing around town. Not sure about Paul or Hilda." Ash replied with his arms rested behind his head. Pikachu was lying in the same position right beside him.

"Probably preparing for their match against each other this evening." Cilan noted.

"Maybe. Hey Misty, what are you doing?" Iris curiously asked.

Misty had just pulled open her lap-top, " I'm checking in with my sisters." Misty responded warmly.

"I didn't know you had sisters." Iris said resting her hands on her cheeks leaning a little closer to Misty.

She chuckled, "Yeah. I have three: Daisy, Violet and Lily. They do different tours and performances all over the world. They can be a pain sometimes, but they're really good at what they do, just not always good at watching over the Gym."

Just then, Daisy appeared on Misty's screen, "Misty! Like what's up girl? How's the Junior Cup thingy going?"

"I lost today, but I made it all the way to the top 8. Ducklett learned Brave Bird. I think he'll be a good addition to my team with some more training."

"That's great sis. But, I think we should talk about something.." As Daisy was talking, Misty noticed her Psyduck temporarily stopped behind Daisy and tilted it's head before walking away with it's typical dazed and confused expression. Misty couldn't help but giggle, not noticing the sincerity in her sister's tone. "Ya see, me and the other sissies just aren't cut out for this."

Misty tensed up. She wasn't sure how to respond. The competition was nearing it's end and, for all intents and purposes, Misty had no real reason to stick around with Ash anymore. Especially once the Junior Cup was over. Although, she knew she wanted to, regardless.

"Uh, gotta get going, Daisy!" Misty said nervously chuckling. Daisy attempted to respond but Misty all but slammed her lap top screen shut and pretended not to hear anything.

Iris caught on to Misty's uneasiness, "Is everything okay, Misty?"

"Yeah! Its just fine!" she responded with a warm smile, as if nothing had happened.

_I can't leave. I have to figure out something!_ Misty thought to herself looking over at Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Hilda found herself in downtown Lacunosa Town in the middle of the town fair. She left Riolu and the rest of her Pokemon back in her room at the Poke-Center to take a nap. There was a huge ferris wheel that Hilda stopped in front of to gaze at. She seemed deeply lost in though, as if she was hesitating for some reason. She turned to walk away, seemingly dejected for some reason, only to run into Paul.

"Paul. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"So tell me, why won't you ride the ferris wheel?" he asked with his hands in his pockets aiming his attention at the ferris wheel in front of them, not even glancing at Hilda.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she huffed and slightly looked away.

"Pokemon can sense when their Trainers are holding back and not being all they can be. It will eventually reflect on the battle field, and almost always result in a loss." he suddenly caught Hilda's attention. "I was once guilty of this. All I wanted was power. Nothing else mattered to me, but I knew somewhere deep down, that was wrong. I knew there was more to the relationship between humans and pokemon, but my ego got in the way and it reflected whenever I would battle. The results were good at times, but at times they were beyond poor. My fear was opening up to my Pokemon, I listened to the inner voice tugging at me, and once I did that, I was able to get better and advance."

"Paul…" Hilda didn't know Paul very well, but from what she did know, from knowing him a short while and Ash's testimony about him during their Unova travels, led her to believe this was a totally different side of him. It was a side she was unfamiliar with, but it made perfect sense to her. "Ya see, I've always been afraid of heights. My father used to let me ride on his Salamance as a kid. One time, I noticed a flock of Wingull flying by and tried to reach out and pet one of them, as you can imagine, I fell from Salamance. I wasn't even falling for a half a minute before Salamance was able to rescue me. But those 20 or so seconds were the scariest I've ever been in my life. I haven't been able to get in the skies in any way sense then."

"Two tickets for the ferry please." Hilda looked up and noticed Paul had paid for two tickets and he was handing one of them to Hilda, without looking at her.

"Paul…I…"

"Just take it and come on. If you wanna be the best, you have to learn to face your fears, not run away from them."

After a moment of silently staring at the ticket, Hilda took it and flashed it to the counter person. Her and Paul made their way into one of the passenger cars. The ride began and they stared rotating counter clock-wise.

Hilda cringed and inched closer and closer to Paul as the car got higher and higher. Paul's hand was rested on the seat and Hilda put her hand on top of his. Paul slightly blushed while Hilda was too nervous to realize what she was doing. He looked out of the window and pretended not to notice.

* * *

The sun was setting on the dirt battle field centered on the grounds of Lacunosa's stadium. Hilda and Paul both stood in the opposite battler's box intensely staring each other down.

"Thanks a lot for helping me overcome my fear. But now, im not going easy on you!" Hilda shouted over to Paul with a wink. "Haxorous: I CHOOSE YOU!" Hilda took a Poke-Ball off of her belt and tossed it on the field, releasing Hilda's shiny Haxorous. The majestic black Dragon-type let out a dominate roar, "HAAAAAXXX!"

"Good. Torterra: stand by for battle." Paul likewise tossed his Poke-Ball on the field, revealing his ace - Torterra.

"TORRRRRTERRRAA!" Torterra stomped it's two front feet down and glared at Haxorous.

"BEGIN!" the judge proclaimed signaling both flags down.

* * *

**After overcoming her fear of heights - with the help of rival Paul - Hilda is as confident as ever! But will possible feelings get in the way of this rivalry? Also, standing out of view of everyone else stands a patient Trace with a...PANDA Pokemon by his side?! Stay tuned, for the intense rivalry battles have just begun!**

**I know the end of the haunted house thing probably seemed a little rushed. It was filler anyway and likewise probably won't be referenced again in this story or any of it's predecessors. It was just meant to give you guys something to hold over - I did work hard on the Ash/Red battle and hoped you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S. For anyone that didn't get that panda-pokemon thing, check the latest updates for Pokemon X/Y :) Review and tell me what you thought, see ya soon!**


	16. And then there were 3!

**Thanks so much for the reviews!:) Enjoy!**

* * *

All of Lacunosa Town seemed to be occupying the town stadium, witnessing the evening's closing matches which pitted Hilda against Paul and Dawn against Trace. The rest of the town was relatively quiet and peaceful. There were Pidoves feeding on crumbs by the town's water fountain and Cottonee resting by flower pots on several balcony's that overlook the strip. But in a dark ally between two of the towns buildings…

3 figures were mysteriously circled up. Their identity was hidden by dark overcoats, shades and large hats. Two of them were significantly taller than the other. One of them was holding a screen that displayed Team Rocket's own, Giovanni.

"One of our agents have informed us that target 00 has made it's way to Lacunosa Town." he said maliciously.

"Sir. We will use the heat sensing device you gave us that will surely track down target 00." said a male figure.

"Good. Report back to me when you find it. Team Plasma cannot beat us to the punch. At ANY cost." The screen was covered in static and proceeded to fade to black.

"Once we obtain target 00, we'll be the one's to awaken Reshiram and manipulate it's powers of fire." said the other female figure, who was female.

"Team Plasma won't no what hit 'em!" The smaller figure removed his shades and hat, and it was none other than Meowth of Team Rocket!

Just outside of the ally, a Victini gazed fearfully at the Trio. He quickly fled the scene, but appeared to be having a hard time flying…

* * *

"A Torterra, huh?" May curiously pulled her Poke-Dex out to scan it, "Torterra. The continent Pokemon. Torterra sometimes allow smaller Pokemon to rest on the small tree's on their backs." her Poke-Dex read.

"I've never seen a Haxorous." Dawn also pulled her Poke-Dex out, "Haxorous. The tusk-dragon Pokemon. Haxorous is the final evolved form of Axew. They are very powerful and prideful of their strength." Dawn's Poke-Dex read.

"Torterra: use Earthquake!" Paul commanded firmly.

"Whoa. Paul's Torterra learned Earthquake!" Ash exclaimed.

Torterra stomped it's two front feet on the ground and caused the battle field to shake viciously. Haxorous was clearly taking from the attack, clinching it's fists and struggling to stand.

"C'mon Haxorous! Shake it off and use Hyper Beam!" Hilda commanded, equaling Paul's intensity. Haxorous reared back and formed a ball of white and pink energy outside of it's mouth between it's tucks, it then fired the powerful beam at Torterra, hitting the continent Pokemon.

Both Pokemon stood their ground after the success of attacks.

"Torterra: get in close and use Leaf Storm!" Torterra moved steadily towards Haxorous as it summoned a barrage of leaves hurling towards Haxorous.

"Haxorous: use Rock Smash and cut those leaves down!" Haxorous' tusks began to glow with a crimson red. It thrust it's head back and forth, cutting through as many leaves as it could.

"Hilda's using Haxorous' tusks to her advantage. Pretty clever if you ask me." Georgia said as she gazing at Haxorous.

"If you ask me, im just glad Cilan isn't fighting anymore! Bleah!" Burgundy retorted with disgust.

"Please. You wish your boyfriend was still out there.." Georgia teasingly said under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she shouted and Georgia cringed in fear.

Haxorous made it's way through Leaf Storm, only taking partial damage. "DRAGON TAIL!" Hilda commanded thrusting her arm out in passion.

Haxorous swung it's blue-aura glowing tail and slammed it into Torterra, amazingly sending the large Pokemon flying backwards.

"Torterra: recover and use Stone Edge!" Torterra landed on it's feet and swiftly summoned dozens of stones flying towards Haxorous in a crossing pattern.

"Rock Smash again!" Haxorous attempted to use Rock Smash again like it did with Leaf Storm, but Stone Edge was too powerful and instead, Haxorous was overpowered to the ground.

"Haxorous!" Hilda exclaimed with worry.

Haxorous slowly picked itself up, "HAAAAXXXX!" it arose letting out a battle cry.

"Now, finish it with Frenzy Plant!" Torterra summoned roots out of the battle field that quickly made their way to Haxorous, who lay almost motionless on the ground. The roots wrapped around Haxorous who was roaring in pain.

Paul stood calmly with his eyes closed an his hands in his pockets, "I thought you overcame your fear." he looked up at her, "Something else is holding you back, and it's going to cost you."

Hilda gritted her teeth as she witnessed Haxorous being bound by Torterra's roots in agonizing pain.

"Slam it on the ground!" Torterra slammed Haxorous on the ground with it's roots before retracting them back to the bushes on it's back. The Dragon-type fell in defeat.

The judge observed Haxorous. "Haxorous is unable to battle!" he proclaimed.

"Hilda lost.." said May who was clearly disappointed.

"Yeah that's too bad.." Dawn echoed the sentiment.

"Paul will be moving on to the Se-"

"TOOOORRTEEERRRAA!" Torterra interrupted the judge, it appeared to be taunting Haxorous.

_I know what's holding me back…it's Paul. I've never felt this way about anybody.. _she thought to herself, clearly in the middle of an inner conflict._ I guess it was gonna happen at some point. I can't fight it. I guess I'll treat this like I treat anything else I want…I'll show why I deserve it_. she looked up with a jolt of confidence. "We're not done yet! Haxorous can still go on!" she shouted.

The judge looked down at Haxorous, who was slowly but surely picking itself up. "Let the battle resume!" he declared.

"Haxorous: use Draco Meteor!" Haxorous shot out an orange meteor that busted into several meteors that came crashing down on the battle field. Torterra attempted to dodge but was hit by several of the meteors.

"Torterra: fight back with Stone Edge!" Paul commanded. He was clearly agitated with Haxorous' ability to recover.

Torterra summoned stones from the ground and sent them flying towards Haxorous.

"Send 'em right back with Dragon Tail!" The crowd gasped at the bizarre command. Haxorous swung his tail at the on coming stones and sent all of them flying back towards Torterra.

Torterra collapsed. "Torterra is unable to battle. Haxorous is the winner, which means Hilda will be moving on to the Semi-Finals!" the judge proclaimed signaling the flag in Hilda's direction. The crowd roared with applause.

Hilda recalled Haxorous and approached Paul in the middle of the field. The orange light from the setting sun gleamed on them both.

"I had to overcome another fear to beat you." Hilda said gazing into Paul's eyes. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Hope you stick around and watch me win the Junior Cup." she said winking before turning away and walking to the sidelines.

Paul was left flabbergasted, although he was slightly blushing.

"Did Hilda just kiss Paul?" Ash asked astonished.

"Its so romantic. I guess love is in the air." Misty said holding her hands on her cheeks blushing. She was slightly leaning towards Ash.

"In the air? I didn't know love had a smell?" he looked up and began sniffing in all directions.

Misty face-palmed and sweat-dropped, "Iris is right. You are a kid." she muttered.

"Closing out the third round, we have Dawn and Trace!"

"Kay, Piplup. Time to go!"

"Pip!"

Dawn stepped in her battlers box and faced Trace who was standing in the opposite battlers box.

"BEGIN!"

"Kay, Togekss: spoooootlight!" Dawn said releasing her Normal/Flying-type from it's Poke-Ball and onto the field in a fashionable manner.

"Alright. Pancham: lets go!" Trace tossed out a Poke-Ball that released a small devious-looking Panda Pokemon onto the field. He was chewing on a small leaf. Most of the crowd gasped in shock.

"Who's that Pokemon?!" Ash attempted to dex Pancham, but to no avail.

"I guess Trace _is_ from a different region." said Misty.

"Indeed he is." a young boy in a school uniform with reading glasses overheard Ash and Misty and approached them, getting both of their attention. He pulled out a Poke-Dex that was thinner than any Poke-Dex Ash or Misty had ever seen. Pancham was on display, "Pancham. The fighting-panda Pokemon. Pancham, with it's trademark leaf always sticking out of it's mouth, always try to intimidate opponents but usually fail." the Poke-Dex read.

"Dawn! Pancham is a Fighting-type!" Misty shouted.

Dawn turned to Misty and nodded. _A fighting-type. Togekiss is part-flying, so we have to take advantage of this!_

Cilan, Iris, May, Gary, Paul and Hilda noticed the boy and made their way over to where he was standing.

"Do you know Trace?" Cilan asked.

"Do I know him? Hehe hehe." he adjusted his glasses . He spoke in a somewhat squeaky/nasily manner, "I am Trace's brother. Trace came in second place in the Kalos League last year and already has his seventh Unova badge."

Everyone looked at the Trainer who was sporting a red jacket and blue jeans and giving commands to Pancham. The battle ensued. Togekiss hit Pancham with Air Slash but Pancham stubbornly picked itself up and hit Togekiss with Focus Blast.

"The Kalos League.." Ash said lost in thought.

"Yes. My brother and I are both from the Kalos region."

"That must be where the old lady who gave me Fennekin lived." Gary pondered.

"Ah yes. Fennekin is the regional Fire-starter." he replied. The name's Jim by the way. I am an inspiring Pokemon researcher." he said somewhat arrogantly.

"That's cool, Jim. I'm actually studying in that field myself!" Gary replied. "Im Gary by the way."

The rest of the gang followed to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, Trace made top 2 in the Kalos League…" Ash said gazing at the battle field.

"Affirmative. My brother is a superb Trainer. My whole family traveled here to watch him defeat Alder."

"Not if I beat him first!" Ash enthused.

"I've watched you battle. You're a decent Trainer, but im afraid my calculations say you would not last very long in a match with my brother."

"I'll show ya. Me and my Pokemon have worked extra hard and we're gonna win!" Ash shot back, oozing confidence.

"We'll see." Jim said adjusting his glasses and turning his focus to the battle field.

"Kay, Togekiss: use Air Slash!" Togekiss flapped it's wings and summoned blades of wind hurling towards Pancham. Pancham effortlessly dodged the attack.

"High Jump Kick!" Trace commanded. Pancham lunged into the air with it's left foot kicked up. He was too fast for Togekiss or Dawn to react, Togekiss took significant damage but was able to remain in the air.

"It's fast, but we have to get in a Flying-type move! Togekiss: Sky Attack!" Togekiss became surrounded by white aura as it swiftly flew towards Pancham.

"Pancham: on your back and Focus Blast!" Dawn was struck with shock. She was at a loss of words. Pancham couldn't have timed it any better as it slid under Togekiss, avoiding Sky Attack, and opening it's cupped hands and hitting Togekiss with a powerful Focus Blast sending it flying, and like that, the battle was over.  
"Togekiss is unable to battle, Trace will be moving on to the Semi-Finals!" the judge proclaimed.

"Alright, folks! Lets give it up for a terrific battle!" Freddy announced to the crowd and they responded accordingly. Dawn and Trace met at the center of the field and shook hands.

"If you look on the big screen you will see tomorrow's Semi-Final match-ups!"

The big screen showed Trace's face next to Trip's, and Hilda's face next to Ash's.

"There you have it! It will be Ash vs. Hilda and Trace vs. Trip tomorrow in the Semi-Finals! Trace and Trip will kick off at 11:00 and the championship match will take place later that evening! Come back tomorrow and help us bring an end to an electrifying Junior Cup!"

"So. Im battling Ketchum. This outta be fun." Hilda said glaring boldly at Ash.

"Sure will! Im gonna win for sure!" Ash shot back holding up a clinched fist. The two Trainers stared each other down and Riolu and Pikachu stared each-other down as well. The intensity was so prominent it almost appeared as if electricity was forming between them.

* * *

The sun had set and the night sky covered Lacunousa Town. Hilda, Misty, May, Dawn and Iris all decided to relax at the Poke-Center spa.

"This hot-tub feels great!" Iris said sighing in enjoyment.

"You're not kidding." May said leaning back.

"So Misty, what's your plans now that the Junior Cup is almost over?" Hilda asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess go back to the Cerulean City Gym." she responded sheepishly.

"Oh come on. You know you want to stay here with Ash." said Dawn.

Misty began blushing and slightly looked down, almost trying to hide herself. "Look, my sisters can't look after the gym and someone has to do it if they won't! It doesn't matter what I want!"

Silence overcame the spa-room. They all looked at Misty with pity before she got up and got out of the hot-tub, grabbed her towel and walked out without saying a word. The girls looked at each other like they did something wrong.

* * *

Ash was by himself walking down a trail through the forest. He held on to his backpack straps and turned to Pikachu who was on his left shoulder. "If we're gonna beat Hilda tomorrow, we've gotta work extra hard!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded firmly.

He stopped when they approached the bottom of a mountain. "Krokorok and I are gonna climb Mt. Trinity. Its the highest mountain in Eastern Unova!" he grabbed three Poke-Balls and tossed them up, releasing Charizard, Snivy and Oshawott. "Charizard. I want you to fly these three up to the mountain and build us a fire!"

Charizard roared. It was his own way of agreeing. Oshawott jumped up on Charizard and held his hand up signifying he was ready. Snivy and Pikachu followed suit and they were off.

"Kay, Krokorok: come on out!" Ash released Krokorok who came out of his ball flexing his arms up, "Krokkkkaaa!"

"Im battling Hilda tomorrow in the Semi-Finals and I've decided im gonna use you! We're gonna train by climbing Mt. Trinity! All that sound good to you?!"

"Krokkaa!" Krokorok held up a clinched fist ready for the training.

Ash and Krokorok pressed onward towards the top of Mt. Trinity. Both of them were dripping with sweat, breathing heavily and regressing in speed due to the longevity of their run. Ash even had to take his unova-jacket off and put it in his backpack. They were nearing the top when Krokorok fell to his hands and knees.

Ash was a few feet in front of him and he stopped and turned to face his Pokemon, "C'mon Krokorok! We're almost there!"

Krokorok tried to stand but struggled. "Krokaaa." he pounded the ground in anger.

"Hilda and Haxorous are gonna be super tough to be tomorrow. I know you want to win since Haxorous beat you in our last battle as a Fraxure. Its even bigger and stronger now since it evolved. But I believe in you! Remember how you had to reach deep inside to beat Brycen's Beartic, you can do that again! Im counting on you, Krokorok!" Ash shouted. He was stern, but Krokorok knew Ash was only trying to push him so he could get better.

And with that, Krokorok was able to spring up and continue towards the top. _I knew you could do it!_ Ash though to himself as he jogged alongside Krokorok to the top of the mountain.

Once they reached the top, they both collapsed.

"We made it!" Ash spoke in a delirious tone.

"Krokaaa." Krokorok mirrored that.

Suddenly, the smell of fish grazed Ash's nose and he sprung up in excitemenmt to notice Charizard, Snivy, Oshawott and Pikachu had not only started a fire, but also cooked up fish and fetched fresh water. Ash and Krokorok both ran over to the fire-side and started gorging themselves with the fish and water. "You guys are the best! I guess you must have learned to catch and cook fish at the Charisific valley, huh Charizard?" Ash spoke in between bites and gulps of water. Charizard roared and humbly nodded. Ash and the rest of his Pokemon sat around the fire enjoying the cool summer night.

"I can't wait for the battle tomorrow. I just want you guys to know, no matter what happens in this tournament or the Unova League, im proud of all of you and the rest of our team. You guys are the best I could ever ask for."

"Krokaaa!"

"Sniiivyyy!"

"Oshaaaa!"

"Pika!

Ash's Pokemon responded appreciatively. Charizard shot out a tiny Flamethrower that hit Ash. Which was of coarse his own way of returning the love. Ash and his Pokemon shared a laugh and enjoyed the night together.

* * *

The Semi-Finals had begun. Our heroes all sat together on the sidelines as Trip and Trace engaged in the first of two battles that afternoon. Trace's Pancham traded blows with Trip's Serperior as the intensity was just beginning.

Pancham jumped back in front of Trace and Serperior landed in front of Trip, the two locked eyes intently.

"Slam, Serperior!" Trip commanded. Serperior quickly lunged towards Pancham.

"Grab it and use Circle Throw!" Trace retaliated. Serperior attempted to wrap itself around Pancham but the Panda-Pokemon avoided Serperior and grabbed it's tail before whirling it around a few times and tossing it, doing significant damage.

"That is one tough little Panda, folks!" Freddy shouted into the microphone.

"Serperior: Frenzy Plant!" Serperior summoned the roots that viciously made their way towards Pancham. Trace gritted his teeth as the plants smacked Pancham.

"Quick, Pancham: use Bulk Up!" Pancham's body began glowing in a red aura. It's muscles grew and it's devious look was twice as devious as before.

"Pancham just raised it's attack and defense!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Now use High Jump Kick!" Pancham did as commanded and kicked it's way through Serperior's roots.

"Dodge Serperior!" Serperior was just able to evade Pancham's High Jump Kick. Pancham crashed to the ground in pain, due to High Jump Kick's recoil damage affect.

"Yes! Now finish it off with SolarBeam!" Serperior used the sun-light beaming through the stadium roof to ignite a SolarBeam and send it hurling Pancham's way.

"Focus Blast!" Trace commanded.

Pancham sprang up and flung a Focus Blast directly at SolarBeam; the attacks collided and caused the surrounding area to shake. Once the dust cleared, Pancham was standing and Serperior was knocked out.

"Serperior is unable to battle. Pancham is the winner, which means Trace will be moving on the Junior Cup Championship match!" the judge proclaimed.

"And there you have it, folks! Trace is in the finals which means this evening he'll be facing off against the winner of our next match - Hilda vs. Ash!"

Hilda and Ash both approached their respective battler's boxes. Krokorok was out of his Poke-Ball following Ash, May was holding onto Pikachu on the sidelines. Ash crossed paths with Trip,

"Hey Trip, that was an awesome battle! I'll be training extra hard in case we battle at the Unova League!" Ash enthused.

Trip stared at him for a moment and grinned, "Thanks. And im looking forward to it." He walked off without saying anything else to anyone.

On the other side, Hilda crossed paths with Trace.

"I didn't come all this way to loose! I'll be seeing you in the Finals!" Hilda exclaimed boldly.

"Looking forward to it." Trace smiled and kept walking.

"The Semi-Final battle between Ash and Hilda will be a one-on-one. BEGIN!"

Kay, Krokorok: I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash held his hand out and Krokorok jumped on the battle field oozing confidence.

"Haxorous: lets do this!" Hilda tossed Haxorous' Poke-Ball out on the field and it immediately locked eyes with Ash's Krokorok. As did Hilda and Ash.

"We may be friends, Ketchum, but we're not holding back!" Hilda shouted.

"Good, cos we're winning this for sure! Ash shot back.

The crowd roared with excitement.

_Come on, Ash._ Misty thought to herself, but the battle wasn't the only thing on her mind.

* * *

**Hilda and Ash both want that Championship showdown with Trace, but who will get it? The Junior Cup is reaching it's Grand Finale! Also, Misty's conflicting feelings are becoming hard to ignore. She doesn't want to go back to Kanto just yet...but will she have a choice? Also, Team Rocket is up to something, but what?**

**Review and tell me what ya thought!**

**I made Mt. Trinity up btw. Not a location in any of the games or anime..**

**Pancham's move-set is: Circle Throw, High Jump Kick, Focus Blast and Bulk Up..if it gets revealed it cant use those moves, i'll re-write the chapter. Same goes for Fennekin.**

**Next Chapter: Battle for the Junior Cup Crown!**

**Thanks for reading and catch ya next time!**


	17. Junior Cup Finale!

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is having a great summer! Sorry for the wait. Summer classes are tough, but after my mid term this week I should be able to finish up this story and hopefully start it's follow up! Anyway, as always thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Krokorok: use Crunch!" Ash commanded abruptly, breaking the silent tension between he and Hilda.

"Fight back with Rock Smash!" After Hilda retaliated with the command, Haxorous' tusks began to glow with a crimson aura. Krokorok bit down on the tusk and was clearly having a difficult time holding on due to the attack, Haxorous also appeared to slightly take damage.

"Shake it off and use Hyper Beam!" Haxorous nodded and lunged it's head from side to side until Krokorok was thrown off; when this finally happened, Haxorous released a powerful Hyper Beam hurling Krokorok's way.

Ash gritted his teeth, "Krokorok!" he shouted desperately.

Hyper Beam hit Krokorok successfully and sent him falling hard down on the ground. He picked himself up slowly. "We're just fine!" Ash shouted passionately, "Use Dig Krokorok!" Krokorok nodded and quickly burrowed under the ground.

"Stay on guard, Haxorous! We don't know where Krokorok is!" Hilda exclaimed.

Haxourous patiently scanned the field back and fourth awaiting Krokorok's arrival. Without warning, Krokorok plunged up out of the ground and slammed into Haxorous with the momentum it gained from crashing up out of the ground.

"Dragon Tail!" Haxorous recovered and swung it's tail viciously into Krokorok's stomach, sending it flying backwards yet again. "Keep up the pressure and use Draco Meteor!" Haxorous reached down from within and summoned it's Dragon-type powers; Draco Meteor separated and in-turn came crashing down on the field mercilessly, leaving a cloud of dust surrounding the field. After the dust cleared, Haxorous was calmly standing in it's initial position whilst Krokorok was struggling to stand.

"This sure doesn't look good for Ash and Krokorok!" Cilan exclaimed.

"C'mon you two! I know you can do it!" Misty shouted.

"That's a pretty impressive Haxorous. Hilda's raised it well. It looks like its just too powerful for Krokorok to handle. Maybe Ash should've used one of his more experienced, stronger Pokemon like Charizard or Infernape." Gary noted, standing next to Paul.

Paul simply nodded and continued observing the action, intrigued by what he saw.

"C'mon, Krokorok! Stand up and use Stone Edge! You climbed Mt. Trinity, so you can beat Haxorous for sure!"

Krokorok stood up, scared and all, and launched Stone Edge Haxorous's way. Hilda and Haxorous were both caught off guard by Krokorok's ability to stand after all the damage it received. Haxorous received a significant amount of damage from Stone Edge, but quickly shook it off.

"Finish it with Dragon Tail, Haxorous!" Haxorous sprinted towards Krokorok with it's tail glowing with a blue aura.

"Use Crunch!" Ash shot back. Krokorok sprinted towards Haxorous with it's teeth glowing. Krokorok bit down but missed, Haxorous swung it's tail and once again sent Krokorok to the ground, this time nearing the ends of his ropes, even more so than before!

Pikachu looked down with sadnness as he watched the battle in May's lap from the sidelines. Misty basically did the same thing **(A/N except not from May's lap….lol).**

Trip had actually stayed behind and watched the battle even though he had already lost, something he had never done. But after seeing Krokorok nearing defeat, he turned and began to exit the tunnel.

"I believe in you, Krokorok! I know you wanna get stronger! You can climb Mt. Trinity so I know you can beat Haxorous!" Ash shouted.

Krokorok was trembling as he attempted to stand.

"Looks like this is it." Hilda sighed with a hint of arrogance. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Krokorok's eye's suddenly started to glow red. It's whole body began to glow with a blue aura as it grew into it's second evolution, Krookodile!

"It looks like Krokorok heard it's trainer's battling spirit and evolved into Krookodile!" Freddy announced to the crowd.

"KROOOOKKKOOODIIILLEE!" Krookodile spread it's arms out clinching it's claws and roaring proudly with a new burst of energy as he onc again began to ooze the confidence he had at the beginning of the battle.

"That's awesome!" Ash enthused with a clinched fist.

"Pika!" Pikachu mimicked Ash's enthusiasm from May's lap.

"Krokorok evolved! That's great!" Misty exclaimed.

"Let's see." May pulled out her Poke-Dex to scan Krookodile.

"Krookodile, the intimidation Pokemon. Krookodile can see at night as if looking through binoculars. It's jaws are strong enough to crush a car!"

"Soooo cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Ash brought out Krookodile's battling spirit. Not every trainer has the ability to tap into their Pokemon's deepest powers." Paul added.

Hilda and Haxorous were both blown away. "Uh oh.." Hilda said trembling with uncertainty.

Krookodile's claws began to glow with a dark blue aura. "Hey! I know what that is!" Ash was pleasantly surprised, "Use Dragon Claw!" Krookodile lunged towards the shell shocked Haxorous and struck it with a powerful swipe of Dragon Claw. Haxorous was sent crashing into the battle field walls.

The crowd was stunned with Krookodile's power.

"Awesome, Krookodile!" Ash enthused. "Kroookk!" Krookodile gave Ash a thumbs up before straightening his shades with his other claw.

Hilda shook her head and clinched her fists, "Stand up, Haxorous! We're not scared of that over-grown crock! Use Hyper Beam!"

Haxorous stood up and shook off the damage before releasing Hyper Beam.

"Dig!" Ash quickly commanded and Krookodile dug under the ground, avoiding Hyper Beam.

"Stay on the lookout!"

Haxorous scanned the field, awaiting Krookodile.

Krookodile suddenly emerged from out of the ground, behind Haxorous. "Crunch!" Krookodile bit down on Haxorous's tail.

"Shake it off with Dragon Tail!"

Haxorous's tail was glowing with a blue aura as it swung Krookodile viciously back and forth, but Krookodile was holding firm, neither giving an inch all though they were both taking damage. Finally, Krookodile planted his feet firmly on the ground and swung Haxorous across the field.

"No! Haxorous! Hilda shouted desperately.

"Finish it off with Stone Edge!" Krookodile sent dozens of sharp stones hurling Haxorous's way, defenseless and air-bound, Haxorous was pelted by every stone and sent falling to the ground in defeat.

"Haxorous is unable to battle. Which means, Krookodile is the winner! Ash will be moving on to the Junior Cup Finals!

Ash jumped on Krookodile and they celebrated. Hilda patted Haxorous on the head and told it what a great job it did. The two trainers returned their Pokemon and met at the center of the field.

"Thanks for an awesome battle, Ash. I learned a lot." Hilda said peacefully.

"You too, Hilda!"

"Don't you loose in the finals."

Ash shot back with a confident grin, "Yeah."

"There you have it, folks! Be sure and join us again a 5:00 sharp this evening for the closing final battle of the Junior Cup World Tournament!" Freddy announced as the crowd applauded.

Ash and Trace both anxiously looked up at the jumbo-tron that displayed both of their faces against each other.

* * *

"Thanks for taking care of Krookodile, Nurse Joy." Ash said warmly as he handed Krookodile's Poke-Ball to Nurse Joy.

"No problem. But I'm afraid Krookodile won't be able to participate in your match this evening. He's banged up pretty bad."

"Audino." Audino proceeded to take Krookodile's Poke-Ball to one of the Poke-Center's back rooms.

Ash simply nodded. He was disappointed, but understanding at the same time.

"Ash!" a voice called out from behind him.

Ash turned around and standing in the middle of the Poke-Center was Professor Juniper.

"Professor Juniper!" Ash exclaimed and made his way over to the Unova Professor. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lets just call it a business trip." she dismissively chuckled. "Congratulations on your appearance in the finals!"

"Thanks! We all worked really hard!"

She smiled with her hands in her coat. She pulled out a Poke-Dex and handed it to Ash, who just stared at it not sure what to say.

"Uh, I already have a Poke-Dex, Professor Juniper."

"I know. But this one is updated with info from the Kalos region. I figured it would come in handy since your opponent will probably be using a Pokemon from there.

"Thanks so much, Professor! This will help me out for sure!" he enthused taking the new Dex and giving Professor Juniper the old.

"No problem, lots of luck to you!" she said as Ash stared intently and anxiously at his new Poke-Dex.

* * *

4:30 rolled around quicker than our heroes expected. Ash and Pikachu were the first ones at the stadium; they stood patiently in the battlers box, awaiting the rest of Lacunousa Town to arrive, even though the battle didn't start until 5.

"This is it Pikachu. The Junior Cup Championship…"

"Pika.."

They both gazed at the empty stadium around them, invisioning the screaming crowed applauding them as they hoisted the Junior Cup trophy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Pewter City Gym, Brock was racing around trying to gather all of his wild siblings, he stopped by the T.V.; something clearly caught his attention.

"Welcome to our coverage of the Pokemon World Tournament: Junior Cup, here in the Unova region."

The screen panned over to the Lacunousa stadium where Ash and Trace were opposing each other, ready for battle.

Brock smiled, "Go get 'em, Ash."

* * *

Mrs. Ketchum was tending to her customers at Pallet Café. She looked up and noticed the Junior Cup coverage was on display.

"That's my Ash!" she said admiring her son standing firm in his position in the battlers box.

* * *

Professor Oak, Tracey, and Max, among many of the other people Ash has come across on his journey tuned in to watch the Championship round of the Junior Cup, including: Ritchie, Gisele, Morrison, Harrison, Tyson, the Air Battle Master, Drake of the Hoenn Elite 4, Lance, the Champion of the Johto region, Agatha of the Kanto Elite 4, Chili, Cress, Brycen, Volkner, and Flint of the Sinnoh Elite 4.

Misty and the rest of our heroes tuned in from the sidelines, heavily anticipating the match.

"Hey Ash, I've watched you and you're a great trainer! Don't hold back an inch, I love competition! I hope you're the same.." Trace shouted from the other side of the field.

Ash nodded, "For sure and thanks! I wont hold back a bit!"

"The Championship battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Trace Wilson of the Kalos region will be one on one battle, begin!"

"Alright, Noivern: lets go!" Trace released a purple Pokemon that resembled a mix between a bat and a dragon, Ash quickly scanned it, "Noivern, the Flying/Dragon-type Pokemon. Noivern uses ultrasonic waves it emits from it's ears to attack. These waves are so strong they can reduce large stones into pebbles." the Poke-Dex informed.

"A Flying and Dragon-type. We've got the advantage. Kay, Pikachu. Let's go!" Ash thrust his arm out an Pikachu hopped on the field in attack mode with his ears perked up and his red cheeks flickering with electricity.

"Noivern: use Dragon Rush!" Noivern's body became engulfed in blue flames that resembled a dragon's mouth.

"Pikachu: fight back Iron Tail!"

"Pika CHU-PI!" Pikachu slammed his steel tail into Noivern who was coming strong with Dragon Rush. However, Pikachu was quickly overpowered by the powerful Dragon-type move and was quickly sent back to his initial position in front of Ash. Noivern hovered in the air and glared down at Pikachu and Ash.

"No problem! Use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Pikachu charged up and sent a powerful Thunderbolt in Noivern's direction. The attack hit and Noivern clearly took damage, especially since it was air bound.

"Thunderbolt looks good as ever!" May commented.

"Yeah! Ash and Pikachu have this one in the bag!" Misty added.

"Don't let up an inch, Ketchum!" Hilda shouted. "Oooluuu!" Hilda's Riolu echoed the enthusiasm.

"A nice appetizer from Ash an Pikachu for sure. I just hope those two can keep it up!" said Cilan with his hand on his chin paying close attention to the action.

Ash's friends continued to cheer him on.

Noivern shook off the attack, even though electricity from Pikachu's Thunderbolt was still surging through it's body. "Wing Attack!" Trace commanded and Noivern swiftly swarmed towards Pikachu with both of it's wings glowing with a white aura. "Pikachu: jump!" Ash commanded just as Noivern swooped down, Pikachu jumped successfully evaded the attack, "Keep it up, Noivern!" Trace shouted.

Noivern flipped it's body an changed it's arial trajection course by flying backwards and hitting Pikachu with it's left wing; Noivern came to a complete halt an while Pikachu was flying just in front of Noivern from the impact of Wing Attack, Noivern swiped Pikachu with it's right wing.

"Pikachu!" Ash gritted his teeth as he watched Pikachu fall to the ground an slowly pick himself up, "Quick Attack, Pikachu!" Pikachu began zig-zagging his way across the battle field, quickly approaching Noivern.

"Dragon Pulse!" Noivern shot Dragon Pulse at Pikachu, but Pikachu was far too quick, Pikachu made impact with Noivern before the Flying/Dragon-type could respond.

"Noivern and Pikachu are trading blows! This is what it's all about, folks! WHO WILL TAKE HOME THE JUNIOR CUP PRIZE!?" Freddy "The Scoop" announced to the crowd as the tension was mounting.

"Dragon Rush!" Noivern sprang up and launched itself at Pikachu, this time, Pikachu was the one who didn't have enough time to respond. Pikachu skipped a few times from the impact before slowly picking himself back up, clearly damaged.

Through all of the action, Ash noticed something no one else seemed to notice. _Noivern is on the ground for the first time in the whole battle….wait a minute…that's it!_ Ash broke thought and popped his right fist on his open left hand, he proceeded to turn his hat backwards, his signature move whenever he was ready to go. "Pikachu: use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu dashed towards Noivern with Electro Ball circulating around his tail. "Dodge that, Noivern!" Trace commanded; Noivern attempted to move but static flickering around it's body appeared to keep it stagnant. "WHAT?!" Trace shouted.

"That's Pikachu's ability: Static!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Noivern will be randomly paralyzed now. And it looks like it's already taking effect." Paul added.

"Ash and Pikachu are gonna do it!" Misty shouted cheerfully.

Pikachu twirled it's body around and flung Electro Ball at Noivern with full power. The attack made such a forceful impact that Noivern was sent flying.

"Alright Pikachu: finish it off with Thunderb-" Ash started to give Pikachu a command but was cut off by Trace, "Use Boom Burst, Noivern!"

"Boom Burst?"

"Pika?"

Noivern stopped itself in the air and snarled viciously; it was able to muster up the strength for one more attack, it summoned an orange energy ball that had yellow static circulating all around it; Ash, Pikachu, and everyone else looked up in awe at the new, strange attack. Noivern flung the ball downwards, Pikachu jumped out of the path of the attack, but the impact was so tremendous that no one was able to make out what happened after that. The stadium shook and dust was blowing everywhere. Ash and Trace both shielded themselves the best they could. Silence overcame the stadium after the impact from the majestic attack began to settle.

Pikachu lay motionless on the ground, just in front of Ash.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Which means Noivern and Trace are the winners of the Pokemon World Tournament: Junior Cup!"

In the middle of the judges declaration, Noivern had also fell from the sky in defeat. Seeing this, the judge turned to the announcers box for clarification, Alder simply nodded, "Pikachu was finished shortly before Noivern was, the battle belongs to Trace." he spoke into the microphone.

"You were awesome, Noivern! We did it!" Trace enthused as he recalled his Flying/Dragon-type.

Ash was, different. Usually, after all of the experience of winning and loosing under his belt, he was able to handle a loss pretty well and be a good sport. However this time, he knelt down to grab Pikachu and exited the stadium without saying a word to anyone. The bill of his hat covered his eyes, but it was clear he was upset. Perhaps even more upset than he had ever been.

"Ash…" Misty sighed as she watched him exit the stadium abruptly.

Cynthia, who had been watching the battle from the stands noticed Ash and grinned. She got up out of her seat to go somewhere.

Trace was presented with the Junior Cup Trophy by Alder. The fans applauded and he humbly waived at the whole stadium.

"Congratulations on your victory, young man. You and your Pokemon have worked extra hard. Now, are you ready for a battle with me to close the ceremony tomorrow?"

"Yes, Alder sir. I would be honored." Trace responded.

"You heard it folks! Tomorrow afternoon, to close the ceremony we will have Unova Champion, Alder face off against Junior Cup Champion, Trace Wilson!" Freddy announced to the crowd who applauded the news.

"Actually, there will be one more extra battle tomorrow.." a female voice spoke into the microphone that was previously occupied by Alder. To everyone's surprise, it was the Champion of the Sinnoh region, Cynthia!

"I will be battling Ash Ketchum tomorrow after Alder's battle with Trace. So please join us for that as well." Cynthia made her announcement to the stunned crowd, and turned to leave, presumably to go find Ash.

Freddy "The Scoop" was baffled, but quickly shook it off, "Not one, but TWO battles featuring regional champions tomorrow! Don't miss it!" he enthused to the crowd.

"Ash is gonna be battling Cynthia! How awesome!?" Iris exclaimed.  
"I just hope he's holding up alright. He looked pretty down. A chance to battle Cynthia should motivate him." Gary added.

"Hey, where's Misty?" Hilda asked and everyone noticed her seat was empty.

"She probably went to go find Ash. I hope he's okay." Dawn replied.

"Pippp pipluup."

* * *

**Well, the Junior Cup - with the exception of our two extra champion battles - is over. What was your favorite battle? What was your least favorite? Constructive criticism would help greatly, because I'll need it for when I write the Unova League in my next story!**

**I'll nbe going back and editing all of my grammatical/spelling mistakes soon, too. Thanks for bearing with me, I'm getting better as I go along.**

**Here's how the rest of this story will go,**

**Chapter 18: The end with new beginnings!**

**Chapter 19: Long time no see, Butterfree!**

**Chapter 20: Cerulean City ain't big enough for both of us!**

**Chapter 21: Prologue to Operation:Plasma!**


End file.
